Sadiquement immoral
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Qui aurait crue que Sasuke Uchiwa , l'imbu de lui même subirait les représailles de sa dernière victime ! WARNING : YAOI,VIOLENCE,VIOLE!
1. L'erreur

Je me présente, Sasuke Uchiwa . Mais pas n'importe quel Uchiwa , THE Uchiwa . Le meilleur ! J'ai toujours tout réussi et toujours eût tout ce que je désirais . Mes notes excellentes m'ouvriront les portes des plus prestigieuses universités grâce à une mention parfaite . Du frique à tire larigot, bon ça vient surtout de ma famille, comme quoi rien que de posséder le nom Uchiwa est une réussite . Côté cœur, que dis-je, côté sexe c'est simplement l'extase .Que ce soit mec ou nana , tous bavent devant mon regard noir hautain et froid, admire ma chevelure corbeau coiffé de façon rebelle, fantasme sur ma peau pâle semblant à la fois fragile et exquise...

Tous ont écartés les cuisses pour me faire place sous mon simple regard de braise . Tous croyaient être unique à mes yeux. Tous m'ont suppliés de devenir leur petit-ami , certain même en chialant . Bande d'ingrats, l'amour est une chaîne beaucoup trop courte pour moi . Je vous baise divinement bien toute une nuit et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez pour me remercier ? Passé de statue de Dieux du Sexe à simple petit-ami est vraiment rabaissant, pathétique ! Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour vauriens ! Tous ont finis par me voir partir sans un regard en arrière . Tous ont finis par se morfondre dans leur pauvre sort et hypothétique malheur .

Tous, sauf un ... Du moins pour le moment !

Au début je ne faisais pas réellement attention à lui . J'avais évidemment remarqué qu'il était beau, même bandant mais son caractère d'extravertie à l'extrême m'avait quelque peu refroidi . Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! C'est le seul mec encore vierge, du moins , vierge de derrière . Peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin . Pour vous par exemple ce serrait savourer enfin un parfait dessert après un repas médiocre .

Ha ! Iruka me fixe méchamment . Tient il me parle en Allemand . Il a dû remarquer que je n'écoutais pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de répondre sans faute à sa question débile . Et dire que j'ai moi-même dépucelé ce coincé du cul, peut-être que Kakashi aura enfin ses faveurs .Je suis chaque mouvements qu'exécute Iruka afin qu'il ne me dérange plus dans mes réflexions . Mais du coin de l'œil je surveille depuis presque plus d'une heure, un blond agité . Une vrai pile électrique ce mec . Au pieu ça va donner, j'ai hâte ! Je m'interdis depuis environ un mois, tout contact visuel prolongé avec lui afin de rester en parfaite entente avec ma libido . Vous allez certainement me demander ce que j'ai foutu pendant un mois entier à fantasmer sur ce corps bronzé et finement musclé . Mais croyez-le ou non, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec ce genre de spécimen .

Tout à coup j'aperçois, donc du coin de l'œil , ce même blond en question ce jeter sur son voisin de table afin de lui faire subir un étranglement peu esthétique . Son voisin et meilleur ami , dans la panique envoie par inadvertance son stylo en main , en plein sur ma belle gueule de beau gosse . Mes yeux se focalisent aussitôt sur le projectile qui est habilement réceptionné dans ma main . Je ne porte pas le nom Uchiwa pour rien ! Je fixe quelques secondes le stylo rouge avec mépris avant de fixer d'un regard menaçant ces deux abrutis . Enfin de surtout en fixer un ...

Des cheveux blonds en bataille révélant sont cotés indiscipliné , deux yeux bleu azur pétillants de vie et d'une pointe de malice cachée, une peau dorée à s'en damnée sans parler des trois fines cicatrices situées sur chacune de ses joues lui donne un air sauvage et indomptable... Mais crois-moi, Naruto Uzumaki , je finirais pas te dompter en te prenant sauvagement et sans relâche . Tu vas même me supplier de t'achever avant d'en redemander encore et encore !

Au passage, le mec à côté de lui est Kiba Inuzuka . Lui a été dépuceauté par Shino lui-même par ma belle personne . Hm et vous verriez ses yeux que ce mec à lors de l'acte !

Naruto joint ses mains en signe d'excuse tout en se penchant légèrement en avant . Cette position me donne immédiatement une scène de très bon goût . Je suis debout, face à Naruto qui ne sait plus où ce mettre . Je le fixe, le dévore, le déshabille du regard mais reviens dans la réalité lorsque ce beau blond baisse la tête et esquisse en mouvement de recule . Je lui empoigne alors immédiatement les cheveux et le force à s'agenouiller . Il semble rechigner légèrement et vouloir partir, mais je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper .Naruto finit donc par abdiquer et plaque ses mains sur mes cuisses comme pour me tenir à distance . Il sait parfaitement ce que je veux, une pipe n'a jamais tué personne mais il semble encore une fois rechigner . Cela me met rapidement en rogne, je tire alors sans ménagement ses cheveux et le force à s'approcher de moi .Ses lèvres si douces frôlent maintenant mon désire , grandissant au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres tremblantes et hésitantes s'entre-ouvre . Doucement il fait enfin ce que j'exige lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour retentit dans la salle .

Je maudis ma libido lorsque je me rends compte de la chaleur présente dans le bas de mon ventre . Mais rien d'alarmant pour autant . Foutue imagination ! Tout le monde sort pour aller en cour de math . Naruto est appelé pour résoudre une équation au tableau . Je n'y crois pas ! Ce taré est en débardeur alors que moi je me la caille ! Et ce débardeur laisse parfaitement voir les muscles de son dos rouler sous le mince effort que d'écrire . Après un quart d'heure de lutte contre ses mots de tête afin de résoudre l'équation, Naruto lève son bras pour rectifier quelque chose tout en haut du tableau . Cet idiot a oublié de noter le numéro de l'exercice. Mais cela me permet de détailler allègrement sa chute de reins et ses hanches fines . Il retourne à sa place et ne peut que remarquer mon regard insistant sur lui, même si celui-ci est impassible . Je m'apprête à détourner le regard mais change d'avis . Il est grand temps que je commence à l'allumer après avoir hésité sur la méthode durant un long mois . Je ferai ça au feeling, ça a toujours bien fonctionné ! Je dis ça ... Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis à bout, ça fait environ un mois que j'ai pas tiré un coup faut dire ! Il retourne donc à sa place en continuant de me fixer , il est à sa place, il dépasse sa place toujours en me fixant et sous l'œil intrigué de chacun . Merde j'avais oublié son côté provocateur et grande gueule aussi ...

-On peut savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Le tableau crétin, ne croit pas que j'ais ne serai-ce qu'une once d'intérêt pour toi .

Naruto fit une mou boudeuse avant de me donner un léger coup de pied dans le tibia et retourner à sa place où il se vautre avec toute la grâce dont il peut faire preuve . Sans réellement savoir pourquoi depuis le début de l'année, un jeu de rivalité s'est mis en place entre nous . Mais maintenant que je veux me le faire, les règles vont changer .

Je me retourne illico lorsque je sens un regard pesant dans mon dos et croise une chevelure rouge sang à en crever les yeux avant que je ne baisse encore ses derniers et tombent sur un magnifique regard turquoise surligné de khôl tout aussi froid que mes onyx. Sabaku no Gaara, un futur psychologue ou psychopathe s'il continue comme ça . Depuis tout bébé il observe sans relâche les gens, il sait tout d'eux rien qu'en décortiquant leur langage corporel comme il dit . Vue son regard impassible il a parfaitement compris à quoi je pensais . Je me retourne face au prof afin d'éviter un clash tandis que Gaara se penche sur son bureau et me murmure à l'oreille .

-Alors c'est lui le prochain .

-Et tu te décides enfin de passer à l'attaque après un mois passé à le surveiller , c'est ça ?

-Tch , on peut rien te cacher ...

-Aurais-tu des difficultés malgré les cours de premières qualités que je t'ai donnés ?

Et oui, vous avez parfaitement bien compris . Gaara était mon professeur particulier, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris et m'a volé ma virginité soit dit en passant ... Donc pour me venger je vole celle des autres .

-Si tu veux de l'aide pour séduire mon cousin, tu sais où me trouver ...

Rectification, donc pour me venger de lui je vais violer son cousin !

Après une heure d'ennui pour moi et une heure de supplice pour Naruto qui a passé son temps à se gratter la tempe de son crayon, la sonnerie retentit enfin nous laissant un quart d'heure de pose . Je marche tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée tout en m'allumant une clope que je coince entre mes lèvres lorsqu'un emmerdeur m'aperçois au tournant .

-Salut petit frère . Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasori ?

-Le grand frère de Gaara ?

-Si tu le dis .

-Ce qui veut dire que c'est aussi le cousin d'Usuratonkachi ...

-Oui lui , si tu veux, alors tu l'as vue ?

-NON !

-Ok calme, tient au faite...

Ce connard me tend encore de l'héroïne ou je rêve ?

-Je ne suis pas un de tes clients et je ne veux pas le devenir combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-Dommage , tu m'aurais filé un bon pactole à force .

-Comme si je pouvais devenir accroc à cette merde !

-Ne sous estime pas les merdes petit frère .

-Hn ...

Mon frère m'énerve, depuis quelques mois il est devenu dinguo . Je le contourne avec toute la dignité qu'il m'est possible d'avoir en sa présence . Puis je me pose à l'ombre du vieux chêne pour fumer tranquillement . Mais mon repos est de courte durée , voilà Gaara qui se ramène .

-...

-Tu n'aurais pas l'adresse de Naruto ?

-...

-...

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Gaara entrain de m'inscrire l'adresse par message, message que je ne tardent pas à recevoir .

-...

-De rien .

Nos conversation on toujours été très riche pour ceux n'ayant pas remarqué . C'est certainement pour ça qu'on ne fini pas par s'entre tuer . Neji arrive , lui je peux moins me le blairer mais arrive tout de même à le supporter .

-Tient , y'a ton lèche cul qui arrive .

-Manquerait plus que ce soit moi .

-J'avoue ...

Mais forte heureusement la sonnerie me sauve de leurs papouilles effrénées . Tous se dirige dans leur salle respective tandis que moi je vais, accompagné de Gaara et Neji, au gymnase . Tout le monde traîne la patte, deux heures de hand-ball ne sont pas vraiment reposantes faut dire . Deux heures d'autant plus chiantes où je n'aurais même pas à forcer pour dépasser largement tout le monde hormis mon rival évidemment .

-Hey teme !

Ha bas tient ! Quant on parle du loup, on en voit la truffe !

-On va vous rétamer, on est meilleur au handball tous réunis que toi tout seul !

-Il n'est pas seul Naruto .

Une petite tête rousse ce place entre moi et Naruto .

-Tient cousin ! Sasuke est tellement perso que je suis sûr qu'il t'oubliera totalement .

-Bien sûr que non . N'est ce pas Sasuke ?

Gaara me fixe d'un air impassible mécontent . Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir me faire parler bordel ? Je m'en tape pas mal de gagner ou perdre mais me refuse à perdre contre mon rival attitré sur ce coup . Naruto arbore maintenant un grand smile moqueur avant d'appeler Kiba qui s'est enfin changé , une vrai fille ce mec . Le châtain arrive en trottinant et bug sur l'échange muet que j'entretiens avec le rouquin depuis plus d'une minute . Fixer quelqu'un et compter jusqu'à soixante, vous verrez c'est long...

-Depuis quand ils sont comme ça eux ? Naruto ? Ho Naruto ?

Je quitte enfin les yeux turquoise pour ceux bleu océan . Cet abruti nous fixe avec amusement , c'est cet air vraiment idiot qui m'énerve le plus chez lui . Je crois que ce soir ça va être steak de Naruto à la carte . Les équipes sont finalement faîte . Le flemmard et arbitre auto-attitré se ramènent enfin .

-Envoi Shika que le match commence !

-Tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir énervé dobe .

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Prêt tout le monde ?

-Ouais !

-Quand tu veux .

-Go go go !

-C'est partie .

Toujours autant la pêche ses idiots de copains, bah comme Naruto quoi . Le coup de sifflet retentit , le ballon est lancé . Mon corps percute celui de Naruto en tentent de récupérer le ballon dans les airs . Mais étant plus grand que mon rival, je parvins à m'emparer de la balle . Naruto se met en garde juste face à moi, il va me suivre de partout, ne me laisser aucune chance d'avancer , sans parler de son maillot orange très large , trop large qui laisse amplement voir sa peaux dorée , de sa position penchée tel un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie et de son regard sérieux confondu avec celui de braise, autant dire grave sexy , me déconnecte complètement du jeu .

Je passe la balle derrière moi sans quitter ces musclés fins jusqu'à que ceux-ci ce contractent violemment, comme pris de spasme de plaisir , et que Naruto amorce une course après le truc rond .

Je le suit à la trace, Choji peut enjouer à dribbler ce fait chopper la balle par un Lee surexcité qui l'envoie ensuite à Kiba talonné par Naruto et donc moi . Les deux meilleurs amis, ce passe successivement la balle tout en avançant vers Neji étant au goal . D'ailleurs il me hurle de ne pas rester planté là . L'emmerdeur, d'où il a vu qu'on pouvait me parler comme ça ? On peut même plus mater tranquille fait chié !

C'est donc bourré de bonne volonté, que je me place devant Naruto afin de réceptionner la balle à sa place . Mais deux bras bronzés passent de chaque côté de mes côtes avec l'intention de renvoyer directement la balle à Kiba tandis qu'un torse musclé à souhait percute brutalement mon dos . Je rêve où cette dobe a placé son pied en face du mien et me pousse de toutes ses forces ? Là c'est sûr je vais manger le sol . Cette enfoirée me fait tomber volontairement .

Crève ! Quitte à bouffer le sol, autant le faire à deux ! C'est donc vraiment in extrémis que j'exécute un cent-quatre-vingts degrés, agrippe son affreux maillot orange et emporte son proprio avec moi . Une fois à terre, je vois Gaara me regarder avec amusement juste au-dessus de moi avant que je ne me rende compte que le visage de Naruto est enfouie dans mon cou et que ses lèvres chaudes sont toutes contre ma peau . Ce con n'a pas eu le temps de repousser le ballon et de se réceptionner sur ses mains tout de suite après . Résultat, Naruto est allongé de tout son long sur moi , main placé de chaque côté de mon visage . Penaud , il finit par s'asseoir sur mon bassin en me regardant avec des yeux ronds . C'est quoi cet air ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question , usuratonkachi !

Il m'énerve là, à faire son air d'innocent . Je m'assied brutalement ce qui cause l'impact de nos deux torses et le balance sur le côté . Il s'étale lamentablement au sol , tandis que je me redresse rapidement et le domine de ma personne en plaçant chacun de mes pieds de part et d'autres de sa taille . Il écarquille les yeux de surprise . C'est clair qu'il doit se demander ce qu'il me prend . Ses mèches frontales parsemés sur son front gênent ses beaux yeux bleus qui devinrent menaçant lorsqu'ils s'encrent dans mes yeux onyx insolents et hautains . Naruto se redresse en position assise alors que je m'accroupis, pose une main sur son épaule, dévale son bras en une caresse rapide, saisit son poignet et le remet brutalement sur pied tandis qu'il couine de surprise .

Je prends le plus grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard, sinon il est clair que je le prendrais à même le sol avec ou sans spectateurs . Non sérieux vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte . Imaginé un Naruto sur votre bassin, avec un maillot ne cachant quasi rien de son torse . Ses abdos légés et bien dessinés, ses côtes détectables qu'au toucher, son ventre plat et tonique . Sans parler de ses pectorauxsolides ornant des tétons parfaitement proportionnés qu'on a envie de prendre en bouche, mordiller, lécher . On s'imagine sans mal qu'alors que nos mains parcourent son dos aux muscles puissants roulants sous une peau douce et chaude on atteint la chute des reins puis les hanches empoignables avec force lors d'une pénétration dure et jouissive tout ça dans le doux son de ses gémissements érotiques ... Enfin bref, avoir ça sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie est une torture psychologique étant donné que l'on ne doit que regarder et ne surtout pas toucher .

Je me dirige vers Gaara comme si de rien n'était . Tous me regardent bizarrement, mais je sens surtout le regard de Naruto dans mon dos .

-C'était comment ?

-Gaara ce n'est pas normal !

Le roux se tait, je comprends que son cousin n'est pas loin . Et effectivement il passe juste à côté de moi . Son odeur m'envahit, je ferme les yeux avec force et tente de me contenir, mes mains sont fébriles et n'ont qu'une envie ... De ...

-Tant que ça ?

-...

-...

-Faut que je trouve un moyen .

-De ?

-De ne pas le baiser contre le poteau de la cage de handball devant tout le monde .

De suite à ses mots, je l'imagine entrain de gémir et me supplier d'arrêter de le malmener alors que je le pilonne toujours plus profondément . Il tente de se retenir de tomber grâce au filet des cages mais je l'arrache à sa prise, me retire de lui, le place à quatre pattes et le pénètre durement tandis qu'il hurle de plaisir . Des larmes coulent de ses yeux mi-clos sur ses joues rougies par l'extase, un fin filet de bave dévale son menton, ses bras lâches sous son poids et Naruto s'étale au sol . Je m'apprête à le mettre sur le dos , lui écarter les cuisses et réitérer une pénétration suivit de coups de boutoirs lorsque Gaara me répond enfin, après m'avoir bien observé évidemment...

-Ho je vois !

-Hn ...

-Et dire que tu as pu te retenir pendant un mois .

-Je suis un Uchiwa, ne l'oublie pas .

-Laisse ton ego surdimensionné de côté cinq secondes .

-...

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Comme si j'en aie besoin .

Gaara souffle d'exaspération, je suis un connard vantard me dit-il souvent . Je me dirige vers Gai Sensei en faisant style de boîtier piteusement mais pas trop non plus sinon ça le fait moyen .

-Sensei mon genou me fait un mal de chien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Va, il ne faudrait pas que tu te soignes trop tard . Et quand tu seras remis tu pourras me faire dix matchs d'affilé comme ça !

-... Hn ...

Quel crétin ce prof, son air joyeux au possible m'exaspère au plus haut point . Je décide d'aller aux toilettes cinq secondes, histoire de me remettre les idées en place avec de l'eau sur la gueule . Vous l'aurez compris Naruto n'aurait jamais accepté de me divertir le temps que ça passe, de l'eau froide fera l'affaire ...

Je me fixe dans le miroir . Mes yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur étrange . Je m'asperge d'eau, trempant mes mèches frontales qui s'égouttent dans ma nuque pâle . Mon corps commençait enfin à se refroidir lorsqu'une saleté de chevelure dorée défile dans le miroir que je fixe toujours . De suite j'accroche ses yeux bleus océan intrépides . C'est étrange de pouvoir se détailler sans être face à face . Lui non plus ne veut rompre le contact , qu'à cela ne tienne mais son corps poursuit son chemin et s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Il me suit ou quoi ?

Il n'avait pas l'air très content comparé à d'habitude , bizarre ...

En tout cas je ferai mieux de me barrer avant qu'il revienne car ça fait pas trop classe de baiser dans les chiottes, surtout pour un Uchiwa.

Je m'installe confortablement sur un banc à l'entrer du lycée et sort un bouquin, pas dans le style de Kakashi rassuré vous . Gaara et Neji me rejoignent à la fin des deux heures . Une fois installé, Neji ne perd pas une seconde pour se glisser derrière Gaara et l'enlacer malgré les coups de coude du rouquin , agacé par cet élan d'amour.

-Neji arrête de le papouiller pour qu'il se concentre sur mon cas .

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde .

-C'est ce que disent les rumeurs oui .

-Mais les rumeurs sont souvent fausses .

Je regarde ces superbes yeux turquoise surlignés de khôl qui connaissent et reconnaissent chacune de mes expressions impassibles . Ce mec me connaît par cœur s'en es parfois flippant . Mais c'est pour ça qu'il a réussi à trouver les mots afin de me mettre en confiance pour lui faire l'amour alors que c'était moi-même ma première fois. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ce mec est un manipulateur, il m'a retourné psychologiquement tout ça pour que je le baise comme une bête, c'est d'ailleurs de loin le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu . Ce mec au lit est un dieu, surtout en UKE après seme j'en sais rien ... J'espère que l'autre blondinet serra pareil, non il va le surpasser !

-Je voulais savoir , Naruto vit seul ?

-Non il vit avec ses deux frères Deidara et Yahiko .

-Mais, Deidara et Yahiko ce ne serait pas des dealers .

-Deidara est dans le milieu mais pas Yahiko , il tient plus de Naruto .

-Deidara, maintenant que j'y pense il y a des chances pour qu'il soit dans la bande à mon frère . Il est blond aux cheveux super longs et une énorme mèche en travers de la gueule c'est ça ?

-Exact .

-Il pourrait m'être utile ...

-Va s'y doucement avec Naruto quand même .

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça ...

-Hn ne t'inquiète pas . Tu y tiens à ton cousin l'air de rien ...

Je me retourne et sort mon portable de ma poche pour relire l'adresse de Naruto même si je le connais par cœur et sait exactement où c'est . De toute façon ça n'aurait même pas été nécessaire quand on parle du loup, il montre de bout de sa queue ! J'exécute un cent quatre-vingts degrés pour ... m'exaspérer devant Gaara entrain d'étrangler mollement son amant . Mais le pire c'est qu'il arbore réellement le regard du pire assassin alors que Neji ne semble pas du tout gêné pour lui faire des léchouilles dans le cou .

-Je vais lui donner une chance de sauver son bon p'tit cul .

-... Ça ne te ressemble pas ...

-C'est plus amusant lorsqu'on innove un peu .

-Fait attention quant même .

-Hn ...

-Pas à toi mais à lui !

Gaara semble perplexe lorsque je retourne à mes occupations mais me laisse faire . Je me faufile en toute discrétion derrière ma proie . Son déhanché est effroyablement bandant . Son sac porté haut sur une seule épaule frotte son dos vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire ouverte sur un débardeur noir sur lequel passe son unique chaîne en or . Son jeane bleu taille très basse laisse parfois entre voir un boxer violet flash . Ces pompes raclent légèrement le sol à chaque foulés . Tient il quitte le centre-ville pour s'aventurer dans une rue plus calme . Je décide d'entrée en action maintenant avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je sais exactement où il va . Je passe habilement ma main entre son dos et la bretelle de sa bauge pour la balancer violemment à terre . Naruto se retourne en sursautant toujours doté de ce regard surpris et encore plus lorsqu'il vit ma bouille d'amour . Mais très vites ses magnifiques yeux bleus devinrent un océan déchaîné .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là teme ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de raccompagner un ami chez lui .

-Un ami ? Venant de toi ça fait vraiment bizarre !

-Si tu le dis ...

Il me fixe méchamment, peut-être exige-t-il que je détourne le regard . Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver . C'est donc lui qui résigné, clos ses yeuxavec force , visiblement agacé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris en sport ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De quand t'as pété un plomb, que tu m'as balancé au sol comme une merde et que t'as fait style d'écraser un moins que rien de par ta magnifique personne à la con !

-Tu as eus l'impression que je te dominais ?

Je m'avance souplement vers lui tandis qu'il serre les dents et les poings pour faute de trouver une réponse correcte .

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu .

Dis-je d'une voix malicieuse alors que mon visage reste comme d'habitude parfaitement impassible . Naruto est stressé et me regarde intrigué , normal pour sa première fois mais il a de la chance son heure n'est pas encore venue . Je m'avance lentement vers lui, il place ses mains contre mes pectoraux travaillés . Il essaie vainement de me repousser alors que je l'ai presque plaqué contre le mur, et ce tout en douceur . Il semble perdu , ne sait quelle attitude prendre . Ma veste de cuire bruisse lorsque je me saisis de ses poignets fébriles mais il a plus de force qu'il n'y paraît et rechigne fortement à ce laisser faire . Je finis enfin par parvenir à plaquer ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage . Je vois une douce angoisse naître dans ses yeux bleus rivés sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf moi . Il cherche de tous les côtés s'il n'y pas une personne pour l'aider . Mais referme violemment les paupières lorsque ma jambe se fraye brutalement un passage entre ses deux frêles gambettes . Ses doigts tremblent, sa tête baissée cache ses yeux craintif et perdu grâce à sa chevelure blonde .

-N'ais pas peur .

Naruto relève immédiatement le regard à ces mots et reprend son sourire provocateur comme si mon souffle l'avait percuté .

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis Naruto Uzumakie , le futur président du monde !

Cette réponse me plaît , bien qu'elle soit débile . Je me colle contre lui, vint frotter énergiquement et lascivement son entre jambes avec ma cuisse .

-Hn ...!

Il gémit mais se retient, ça j'aime moins . J'aime que l'on me montre que c'est moi qui dirige, que l'on m'obéit mais surtout qu'on me montre à quel point ce que je fais peu être bon ! Je lâche donc une de ses mains afin de les placer toutes les deux au-dessus de sa tête blonde mais dois mis reprendre à plusieurs fois car monsieur rechigne encore . C'est donc plus qu'excédé de ce jeu du chat et de la souris que j'encastre violemment les poignets de Naruto dans le mur .

-HAïe !

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix usuratonkachi .

-Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire peut-être ?

-Il faut dire que tu ne ripostais pas beaucoup jusqu'à présent .

-C'est parce que tu m'as surpris, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si c'est une blague et bien bravo elle est très drôle ! Maintenant dégage !

-Tait toi dont .

-Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année pire, tu m'insultes ! Alors à quoi tu joues ?

-Maintenant ferme la ou je pourrais devenir violent .

À mes mots, Naruto a totalement changé . Alors que son corps se défendait un tant soit peu mais ses yeux fuyaient mon visage, maintenant il me fixe avec méfiance voir même animosité tandis que son corps se décontracte à vue d'œil . C'était comme s'il se préparait pour ce qui allait suivre mais quelque chose me dit qu'à ce sujet nous ne sommes pas en phase. Mais que s'imagine cet idiot ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Commence je t'en pris mais au premier faux pas t'y passe .

-Tu es trop sur tes gardes idiot .

-On n'est jamais trop prudent au côté d'un parfait inconnu .

Un inconnu ? Merde je suis Sasuke Uchiwa , le dieu du sexe, une légende du yaoi comme du lycée, le Beaux Gosse de la classe, tous ses emmerdeurs se sont jetés à mes pieds pour que je me les fassent . Certes depuis le début de l'année je ne lui adresse que des insultes, certes mes premiers mots ont été " tu peux pas te taire un peu , tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer usuratonkachi" mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme ! Nous avons quand même discuté ?! Bon non en fait on à fait que s'engueulé mais c'est mieux que rien ! Raa et à me prendre la tête juste pour un plant cul, faut arrêter le délire ! Là je suis clairement énervé, et heureusement pour lui j'ai dépassé le stade du viol en guise de punition mais il ne paie rien pour attendre croyez-moi . Il faut d'abord que je me calme les nerfs . Lorsque l'on combat il faut toujours avoir l'esprit clair, ne pas foncer tête baissée pour choisir la meilleure tactique afin d'éliminer son adversaire.

Je relâche doucement ses poignets, pose mes mains à plat sur le mur à à peine deux millimètres de son visage crispé . Cet abruti me considère comme un vulgaire inconnu ... Je souffle dédaigneusement en fermant les yeux pour cause d'agacement excessif . Je retrouve rapidement mon calme et maintient en place mon impassibilité avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux .

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu apprennes mon nom et que jamais tu ne l'oublies dobe .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ...

-Je vais te le faire hurler !

-...

Naruto n'apprécie pas du tout ma bonne nouvelle et me fixe avec méfiance . Je me recule de ce corps à damné et repars dans le sens opposé tandis que Naruto, perdue dans ses pensées et choqué de mes propos , fixe inconsciemment mon dos .

Tient Gaara est plus doué que ça en filature d'habitude , une mèche rouge dépasse de l'angle du mur . À la sortie de la ruelle , je me stoppe et pivote lentement, tel un psychopathe, la tête vers le rouquin . Du coin de l'œil je m'aperçois que Naruto a repris son chemin . Un duel d'impassibilité se met en place entre Gaara et moi . S'en est tellement blasant que je n'ai même pas à me concentrer, ce dois être pareil pour lui aussi . Je décide donc d'entamer enfin la conversation .

-Tu le suis à la trace ou quoi ?

-Non c'est toi que je suis ...

Étrange , sur ce coup Gaara ne me fait pas du tout confiance . Serait-ce parce que c'est de son cousin dont il est question ? Ou est-ce encore plus compliqué ? De toute façon , il ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui . Il me dira ce qui se passe quand l'envie lui prendra, ça a toujours marché comme ça avec lui . Je me dirige donc chez moi en le zapan totalement . Mes pas sont régulier, la brise douce du soir embête mes mèches sombres qui se mouvent en fonction d'elle . La réaction de Naruto était étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement la situation . De toute façon ça ne va rien changer à mes projets . Je le ferais miens qu'il le veuille ou non . Je suis cruelle ? Non égoïste . Je le veux alors je l'aurais .

J'aperçois mon frère entrain de discuter bruyamment avec le gars à la mèche blonde en travers de la gueule et Sasori . Comme à son habitude Deidara est tout feu tout flamme avec ses deux amis calment , dont Sasori au visage doux, regarde Itachi et Deidara d'un œil absent . D'habitude quand il est avec sa bande je l'évite mais là j'ai besoin d'info .

-Itachi tu sors ce soir ?

-Tient mon petit frère daigne me parler, c'est étrange .

-...

-Tu dois vouloir de la beu .

-...

-Oui je sors avec Sasori et Deidara jusqu'à la fin du week-end .

-Tu n'emmènes pas Yahiko .

Mon frère me regarde avec un air intrigué puis semble réfléchir à toute allure ... Enfin à l'allure que son cerveau imbibé de saloperies lui permet . Alors il le connait pas ? La blondasse se fou entre moi et mon frangin en me gueulant à moitié dessus .

-NON, mon frère PROOOfite de son congé pour sortir en boîte à sardine avec ...

L'est taré ma parole ce mec ! Autant arrêter les dégâts tout de suite . Quel honneur ! Il vas me voir lui couper la paroles pas plus tard que maintenant !

-Congé ?

-Moui moui même que ! Il fait des études de droit d'honneur dans un internat et à donc très très trèèès peu de temps à lui tout seul . En plus il a régulièrement la chiasse parait que c'est la tête de turk dans son ...

-Lui aussi est de sortie tout le week ?

-Je crois moui .

-Ok .

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de sortir pour une fois, je pensais prendre Naruto au passage .

Dans tous les sens du terme , évidemment !

-Tu connais le francdoboque ?

-Si tu veux dire frangin par ce ... Mots , dans ce cas oui .

-C'est Sasuke toi ? N'EST CE PAS ?!

-Hn .

Un fusible a clairement lâché chez ce type ...

-Oui je m'en souviens oui oui ça me revient très clairement que ça me revient même , paraît que vous vous engueulez comme du poisson pané tout le temps au ... Au truc là ... Tu sais ... Rhaaaaa !

-Lycée . Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Merci champifleur . Chaque fois que tu lui fais une crasse j'y ai droit .

-Champifleur ! Je t'en fouterais des champifleur dépravé !

Deidera rigole a gorge déployer avant de lâcher un truc incompréhensible puis retourner vers Itachi . Je vais sûrement rendre visite à Naruto ce week histoire de le féliciter de faire parler de moi, même si c'est en mal, au moins on entend parler de moi . J'espère qu'il ne serra pas chez Kiba . Perdu dans mes pensées je ne me rend compte que mon frère me fixe . Ce n'est que lorsque son index et son majeur me tapotent gentiment le front que je refais surface . Itachi me lance un de ses rares sourires chaleureux et protecteur dont je n'ai pas l'habitude . C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois je ne sais comment lui rendre sa marque d'affection .

-Qui en veux ?

Tient il tend une seringue que Deidara s'empresse de chopper alors que Sasori reluque mon frère avec ennuie .

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste me piquer .

-C'est vrai que ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si belle peau .

Et c'est partie pour des papouilles affectueuses du frangin à Sasori quelque peu ennuyé . À croire que tous les gays dans la famille de Gaara détestent les tendresses . Suis-je bête, lui a préféré mes coups de reins à mes baisés . C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon pied dès la première fois . Je remarque que Deidara en chie pour se piquer . Non seulement c'est un drogué mais en plus c'est une chochotte . Il me blase ce mec sérieux. Je saisis donc la seringue, la plante sans ménagement dans son bras et appuie sur le piston aussi fort que possible alors que Deidara chiale sa mère .

-AÏE-HEUUUU ! Mais t'es un grand malade champifleur !

-Tu avais l'air de galérer un peu alors je t'ai juste donné un coup de pouce . Et arrête de m'affubler de ce surnom dévalorisant !

-Tu l'autre est qui cause comme Einstein ! C'était pas NÉCESSAIRE !

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'indifférence et me détourne pour prendre le chemin menant à la maison . Comment font-il pour supporter ce déjanté ? Une fois la porte d'entrer franchie ainsi que celle de ma chambre, je m'assoie sur mon lit . J'ai envie d'aller voir Naruto , de lui parler, de l'entendre me hurler dessus pour ensuite l'imiter, de l'emmerder, de le taquiner, de le baiser ... Pardon . Plus je pense à lui et plus j'ai l'impression que ma chambre manque de vie . Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux cinq secondes . Je détends mes muscles, régularise mon souffle, laisse mon esprit vagabonder vers une bombe blonde . Le calme s'installe en moi . J'entends presque la brise de mon esprit serein mais au passé tortueux, parcourir tout mon corps lorsque la porte de ma chambre se fracasse dans un bruit tonitruant . Je saute sur mes pieds, me met en garde attendant de voir débouler mon frère ivre mort entrain de se bastonner avec Deidara tout en embrassant à pleine bouche un Sasori ce débattant comme un diable afin de se soustraire en vain de l'emprise d'Itachi .

Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise, évidemment non visible pour les autres, lorsque je me retrouve plongé dans un océan bleu orageux. Naruto se tient avec un aplomb déconcertant parmi les éclats de ma porte éclatée . Une résille noire recouvre son torse et laisse parfaitement voir ses muscles encore plus puissant qu'avant , sa peau halé transparaît malgré la pénombre de ma chambre tellement elle a pris en couleur . Il respire fortement, faisant jouer ses muscles sous sa peaux déroutantes et parfois rougis et abîmé. Son corps est couvert de diverses blessures pour la plupart superficielles accentuant son côté sauvage . Quelques coupures sur les flans , apparemment une arme blanche vue la coupe nette de sa résille au même endroit. Son pantalon orange déchiré de-ci de-là présente des tâches de sang . Ses pieds nus ne sont bandés qu'à partir de la cheville dont une comportait un bandage carmin. De la même façon ses avant bras son bandé à partir du poignet . Je le regarde dans l'ensemble et ne peut que frissonner face à la force pure qu'il dégage, on dirait un guerrier érinté après un combat acharné.

Il me fixe avec détermination , que veut-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout dans de pareilles fringues et qui l'à mis dans cet état ? Comme pris d'une intuition , je porte la main à son torse, empoigne la résille en lambeau alors qu'il ne bouge pas et la déchire sans difficulté . Un tatouage qui ne met étrangement pas inconnu est présent sur son épaule .

-Je te ramène à Konoha maintenant !

-De quoi tu parles dobe .

-Tu n'as pas le choix .

Il semble délirer, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parle pas réellement à moi . Un autre tatouage en forme de spiral autour de son nombril apparaît progressivement en fondue en même temps qu'une aura bleue autour de lui .

-Qu'est-ce que ...?

Naruto se jette sans plus attendre sur moi . Je suis sur le cul, son corps fin se mouve à une telle vitesse que je suis incapable de l'esquiver . Un poing me cueille à l'abdomen .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- ...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas évité ?

Comme si j'avais pue . Ce connard m'a mis à genoux , me regarde de haut . Comment peut-il être plus fort que moi ? La colère monte graduellement dans mon corps qui chauffe . J'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle, me picote, me gratte comme si de l'électricité douce parcoure mon épiderme . D'un coup je m'aperçois que mon corps est couvert d'une lumière bleu-grise qui émet un son strident mais qui est malgré tout agréable . Un mot me vient en tête : Chidori ? Je n'ai le temps d'approfondir ma pensé, que deux bras plus musclés et bronzés qu'à l'accoutumée me plaquent le dos au sol dans une force incroyable . Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, il ouvre la bouche .

-Je ne te laisserai plus me battre, je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir .

-...

Décidément je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte . Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai grave la haine contre lui . Comment ose-t-il me traiter comme une merde ? Moi Sasuke Uchiwa ! La colère durcie mon visage, intensifie la lumière, accentue le son strident .

-Je vais te tuer Usuratonkachi .

-...

Je dégage mon bras et comme si c'était évident, je ne ferme pas le poing, bien au contraire je tends mes doigts . Ma main s'enfonce dans le ventre de Naruto . Ses muscles se tétanisent , il semble chercher de l'air vu que sa bouche est grande ouverte . Un filet de sang finit par s'écouler à la commissure de ses lèvres . Pourquoi saigne-t-il ? Je n'ai pas frappé si fort ! Et pourquoi mon bras est complètement déplié malgré le corps de Naruto est quasiment tout contre moi ?

-Sa-su-ke ...

J'ai senti les vibrations de sa voix sur mon bras mais pas sur ma main . J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur . Mon bras est dans le corps de Naruto, je suis en train de le ... tuer . Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens . Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se fanent, se ternissent petit à petit . Non, ils deviennent comme eux, comme ceux de mes parents . Non pas toi aussi !

Son corps s'écroule sur moi, son poids m'écrase à un tel point qu'il m'est très difficile de respirer . Sa peau devient froide en un rien de temps , tellement froide qu'il gèle mon corps . Je vois ma peau bleuhir et sens mes muscles se paralysé doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à atteindre l'os . L'odeur de son sang envahi mes poumons, me fait suffoquer alors que je suis dorénavant dans l'incapacité total de bouger pour me sortir de là . La peur s'insinue en moi, je n'arrive plus du tout à respirer . Que faire . Vite ! Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure afin de trouver un échappatoire alors qu'une douleur me traverse petit à petite, vicieusement, sadiquement . J'ai mal, même horriblement mal putain . Et sans air je ne peux hurler ma douleur , extérioriser le mal. Mes yeux bougent compulsivement de droite à gauche, mes lèvres entre ouvertes tremblent . Plus aucun de mes muscles ne réponds, mon corps est totalement tétanisé même face à la mort . Est-ce cela de mourir ? Ne plus pouvoir interagir dans la réalité, ne faire que la subir ? Je ne peux vérifier mais sais que le bras de Naruto est en travers de mon torse . Je ne sais pas comment ni quant mais il m'as aussi tué. L'Uzumaki lève une de ses mains que je sais froide et sans poux , la pose délicatement sur mes yeux sans bouger une autre partie de son corps maintenant blême et me ferme lentement les paupières . Il croit que je suis mort, non je suis mort ! La terreur monte d'avantage encore , me prend par la gorge et serre de toute sa hargne . Soudain l'air entre enfin dans mes poumons, je hurle et me redresse en y mettant toute ma force .

Mon souffle est laborieux, la sueur trempe mon front, mes yeux se ferment et se rouvrent en fixant la porte intacte de ma chambre . Je porte brutalement ma main à mon torse . Je ne suis pas blessé, n'ai pas la moindre douleur à mon grand soulagement . Tout n'était que rêve . Il est sept heures du matin . J'ai dû faire ce rêve toute la nuit vue à quel point mes muscles sont tendus et courbaturés . Mes yeux me font un mal de chien, il m'est presque impossible de regarder la lumière . J'ai l'impression que celle-ci se fixe sur ma rétine et la brûle . Je me rends compte que je suis exténué, complètement crevé et le comble du bonheur je ne risque pas de fermer l'œil avant un p'tit bout de temps vu comme ils s'obstinent à rester ouverts .

Chié ! Tout ça parce que Naruto m'a provoqué, bon après je l'ai tué mais il ne sait pas gêner pour en faire autant sans mentionner que ce connard ma fermé les yeux, comme si j'avais pue crever si facilement , moi ? Mourir avant lui ? Mon cul ouais ! Même si c'est un rêve, je vais faire en sorte que mon esprit s'imprègne d'une image de Naruto en soumission total . D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas chez le petit blondinet . Vue comme j'aie les nerfs en boules je ne risque pas de me calmer avant de l'avoir emplafonné . Je me lève, enfile un manteau long malgré mon corps raide très mécontent de bouger .

Tout le long du trajet je ne pense à rien, me contente de poser un pied devant l'autre successivement . Jusqu'à que ceux-ci me mènent devant une porte légèrement entre ouverte d'où s'échappe une douce odeur d'alcool . Je pousse brutalement la porte qui rebondit contre le mur et entre dans l'appartement de Naruto et ses frangins .

Des gémissements me parviennent aux oreilles, je me dirige vers ses doux sons . Le salon bien organisé possède un coin salle à mangé petit , tout l'espace de la pièce est destiné à deux énormes canapé placé devant un grand écran plat . D'ailleurs dans l'un d'eux se trouve un corps qui tréssaute légèrement . Je m'approche du canapé en question . Celui-ci supporte une personne à la peau halé pris de tremblements incessants, de spasmes légés faisant bouger ses doigts et sa tête. Je devine sans difficulté qu'une fine pellicule de sueur perle sur tout ce corps en surchauffe, trempent ces cheveux blonds blés, perle sur ces trois fines cicatrices présentes sur ces joues en feu . Des dents aux canines pointues mordent des lèvres pleines et rougies par le torture subit, d'où s'échappe une respiration saccadée, des gémissements osés ...

-Naruto ?

À ce simple son, le blond contracte compulsivement tous ses muscles, serre les mâchoires, se replie sur lui-même , pousse un gémissement de ... plaisir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Je m'accroupis face à lui, de légères larmes débordent du coin de ses yeux . Ses sourcils froncés, ses mordillements, ses yeux fortement fermés, il a l'air d'avoir mal . Je pose ma main sur son front brûlant, il ouvre les yeux et se recule immédiatement de moi, craintif . Je repose ma main au sol mais tombe sur ... Une seringue vide et éclatée . Ne me dit pas que cet abruti ce drogue ? Je le fixe d'un regard mauvais, il ouvre de grands yeux surpris et hébété comme un enfant pris sur le fait , par ses parents, en train de manger les bonbons d'un inconnu . Il place lentement sa main sur sa bouche d'où s'échappe un souffle tellement chaud que je ne peux que le sentir malgré la distance . Il se plaque tout au fond du canapé pour s'éloigner au maximum de moi . Cet idiot joue la vierge effarouché dans cet état ?!

-Tain Naruto !

Je lui saisis le bras sans ménagement et l'étend face à moi alors qu'il couine . Il y a la trace d'une piqure dans la plie de son coude . Quel crétin !

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Dégage !

Sa voix est incontrôlée, son timbre tellement érotique que cela me surprend agréablement , mais il reste un point noir .

-Tu t'es drogué .

-Ou-oui et alors ?

Il récupère violemment son bras et le cale contre son torse . Il a détourné le visage lorsqu'il a répondu, ça ne lui ressemble pas . Je renifle l'odeur aigre-douce du liquide que contenait la seringue et écarquillent les yeux avant de le fusiller du regard .

-Qui t'as injecté ça ?

-Que , personne je l'ai pris seul !

-Et depuis quand tu prends de l'aphrodisiaque pour receveur .

Naruto baisse les yeux, je le savais après tout il n'est pas gay . On a essayé de le violer vue son regard perdu et sa façon érotique de se mordiller le doigt .

NON là je dérive !

Sur ce coup-là, je remercie mon frère et sa manie de me faire sentir l'odeur de différents types de drogues . Sans lui jamais je n'aurais su ce qu'il y avait dans le corps de Naruto . Mais vues ses rougeurs qui s'enflamment encore plus, sa crispation grandissant, son souffle saccadé s'accélérant, ses gémissements gênés se répéttants , j'aurais vite deviné son état .

-Sasuke arrête de me fixer de cette façon et dépêche-toi de partir .

-Qui t'as fais ça ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je j'ai foutu une raclée au mec .

Donc il est revenu ici avant que la drogue ne fasse effet. Il s'est trimballé avec la seringue dans le bras ou quoi ? Chelou !

-Part maintenant ou il se pourrait que je ne puisse me contrôler et te fasse des choses même si tu es un mec et mon pire ennemi et ça m'étonnerais que tu puisse apprécier .

Ça c'est la meilleure, moi . Uke ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Ne t'en fais pas .

-Non sérieux va-t'en, fait pas ton malin connard ou ...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ?

-Mais de quoi tu me causes bordel ?! Bon écoute ...

-Oui ou non ?

J'approche mon visage de sa bouille cramoisie, pose un genou sur le canapé . De suite il a un mouvement de recul .

-Ou-oui .

-Et avec un mec ?

Il semble ne pas comprendre ma question . Je vais l'aider un peu l'idiot . Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque bouillante, rapproche mes lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les frôler au moindre mouvement . Il me regarde avec incompréhension , s'encastre le plus possible dans le canapé .

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu HAN HNN ARRÊ-TTE HA !

Mon autre main masse rudement son entre jambes qui est déjà dressé . Son corps est réactif au possible , s'en es excitant à un point inimaginable . J'ai tellement envie de lui ! Ce soir je me le fais, enfin ce matin . Ses mains posées sur mon torse tentent de me repousser mollement alors qu'il gesticule en gémissant, ferme avec force les yeux, se mord violemment la lèvre et happe la mienne au passage . Il doit être très embarrassé vue le cri de jouissance très osé qu'il pousse à chaque fois que j'accentue la pression de ma main sur son sexe . Il essaie de ne pas jouir même si je ne fais presque rien, depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état exquis ?

-Tu as déjà baisé avec un mec ?

Le frottement de nos lèvres le fait gémir d'avantage si c 'est possible à moins que ce soit le son rauque de ma voix . Mais lorsqu'il fait enfin la connexion entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais, il me repousse brutalement . Son regard est menaçant et dit clairement que je n'aurait rien . Je me redresse et le surplombe de ma hauteur . Il m'a excité, littéralement allumé, il ne peut pas faire demie tour s'il tient à retrouver son cul en entier . Va falloir que t'assume Naruto . Je pose la main sur mon torse, le regard impassiblement . Au fur et à mesure que ma main descend langoureusement le long de mon corps , ses yeux deviennent suppliants et inquiets mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de suivre le mmouvement ce qui me fait sourire .Mes doigts frôlent, attrapent et descendent la fermeture éclaire de ma braguette . Immédiatement il a un très fort mouvement de recul pour ne pas dire qu'il se barre en courant du canapé .

Il comprend vite dans quelle merde il est, pas si con finalement . Mais avec une virilité si réveillé, difficile de marcher normalement, le voilà donc adossé au mur du couloir . Je m'avance tel un prédateur vers lui, le pantalon ouvert , mes doigts agrippant le bas de mon T-shirt blanc qui fut envoyé au loin dans un coin du salon . Sasuke Uchiwa mode Dieu du Sexe est de sortie . Il détaille un instant mon torse laiteux aux muscles fins et aux courbes douces, fixe d'appréhension mon jeane ouvert devant, laissant voir mon boxer noir .

-Sasuke tu vas quand même pas ... ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, trop occupé à le déshabiller du regard . Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre de lui . Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire avec un tel regard de braise posé sur lui . Son souffle a remarquablement augmenté, il est perdu, ne sait plus quoi faire, cherche une solution, un endroit ou fuir , mais rien que contrôler ses tremblements lui est difficile je le vois . Il baisse la tête , cache ses yeux de ses mèches blondes, ramène ses bras tous contre lui tel un animal apeuré par son maître.

-Sasuke dégage sans déconner vas-t-en où je risque de Hun ?

Je l'ai saisie par la mâchoire et le force à me regarder droit dans les yeux . Il m'énerve avec ses menaces bidons .

-Qu'est-ce qu'une chienne en chaleur pourrait bien faire à part écarter les cuisses et gémir comme une petite salope ?

- TEME !

Il hurle, une rage sans nom mais ne trouve rien à dire car il sait que c'est la vérité étant donné que c'est de l'aphrodisiaque pour receveur qu'il à dans le sang mais ce merdeux arrive tout de même à me fixer d'un air provocateur . Je vais lui montrer à qui il a à faire .

-Si tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire enculé par mon pire ennemi et un mec par dessus le marché c'est mal me connaître maintenant dégage !

La parole ne le résonnera pas, il est du genre à apprendre avec son corps . Je le saisis par la gorge, fait pivoter sa tête qui roule contre le mur . Je cale mes coudes contre son torse, vite empoignés par ses mains à la poigne forte . Mon autre main caresse doucement sa nuque, remonte dans ses cheveux tandis que ma lèvre se pose enfin sur ce cou à damner . Je l'entends gémir honteusement alors que ma langue trace un sillon brulant sur sa carotide . Sa peau douce à l'odeur de l'air marin , un légé goût de sable chaud et salé, loin d'être désagréable . Il commence à se perdre dans son plaisir et ses gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés . Mes mains ouvrent les boutons de sa chemise méthodiquement permettant à mes doigts fins de toucher enfin son torse dénudé, tandis que je le force à rejeter la tête en arrière en lui mordillant la mâchoire .

-Sahan SUFFIT !

Naruto déploie d'un seul coup toute sa force, son corps certes plus frêle que le mien possède tout de même une force impressionnante pour sa corpulence . Il me saisit rapidement les poignets, jette tout le poids de son corps contre le miens . Nos torse s'entre choques lorsque je tombe sur le sol . Sans attendre le blond s'assoie sur mon bassin, emprisonne mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et me fixe avec un regard suintant de désirs et légèrement larmoyant de devoir supporter toute ses émotion contradictoire .

-Je t'avais prévenu Sasuke ...

Je le regarde impassiblement, cet idiot ne comprend décidément rien à rien . Ses joues son rouge, sa main m'emprisonnant mollement est tellement chaude, ses lèvres pleines laissent passer un souffle si laborieux, sa chemise ouverte laisse à la vue de tous son torse carrément transpireux et contracté , sa virilité crée une bosse érotique à son pantalon, ses yeux mi-clos surplombées de sourcils froncés crée un être désirable en tout point . Ce spectacle est envoûtant. Le blond subit la situation mais continu de se battre malgré tout contre moi et contre lui. Naruto se lance en terre inconnue avec son pire ennemi . Téméraire le blondinet, fonceur voire même inconscient .

-T'aime les levrettes ?

J'avais oublié imprévisible et totalement demeuré .

-Ne te méprend pas Naruto .

-Hein ?

-C'est toi qui vas y passer, pas moi .

-Heu non tu ... SERIEUX ?

Il commence à m'exaspérer . Je donne une impulsion à mes muscles qui se tirent un peu sous l'effort et retourne Naruto sur le dos . Le blond est allongé langoureusement avec le dos de sa main cachant le bas de son visage . Je fais quelques pas à quatre pattes pour avoir les yeux encrés sans les siens . Ils suintent de désires non contenue , je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas craquer. Ses lèvres rosées appellent au baisé volé pour les sentimentales sans parler de son corps incitant tout simplement au viol . Naruto souffle d'aise avant de de nouveau retenir sa respiration sans lâcher mes onyx . Mes ongles griffent la chemise encore sur son dos avant de la retirer brutalement , l'obligeant à rejeter les épaules en arrière et à bomber son torse . J'ai l'agréable impression que de part ce geste involontaire il me supplie de lécher avidement sa peaux brûlante .

-Ha Sasuke qu'est ...

-Tais-toi .

Mes mains se plaquent contre ses pectoraux solides, jouent quelques instants avec ses tétons dressés, longes ses côtés lui provoquant mille frissons, plonges dans son jeane . L'une de mes mains passe sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre empoigne sans vergogne son sexe d'ores et déjà humide . Le blondinet gémit immédiatement, se tortille dans tous les sens . Il ne semble aimer le contact, se redresse même sur ses coudes et rampe à reculons .

-T'y met vraiment de la mauvaise volonté dobe .

-La ferme, je déteste ça . Je préfère garder mon amour propre que de m'abaissé à assouvir un besoin primaire même pas normal et qui plus est avec un connard dans ton genre alors...

-Tch .

Je choppe sa chemise à carreaux, l'empoigne puis le balance contre le ventre, m'assoie dans le creux de son dos alors qu'il geint , fait un nœud coulant avec l'une de ses manches puis la passe autour de son cou .

-Arrête, qu'est-ce que Ha ...

Naruto tente de se débattre vainement, cela m'étonne énormément qu'il est tant d'énergie malgré ce qui coule dans ses veines . Je l'avais dit , une vrai bête ssauvage ! Je me saisis de ses bras, les places derrière son dos et les attaches solidement avec l'autre manche . Avec ça , soit il se débat et doit arrêter pour cause du manque d'oxygène et me laisse faire soit il me laisse faire . Dans tous les cas il est perdant et je suis gagnant . Nous sommes maintenant seulement en jeane , du moins pour l'instant en ce qui le concerne .

-Teme, ra qu' mpff .

-Tient ? Tu es crevé ?

-Que dalle !

-Parfait .

J'empoigne violemment un de ses bras et le traîne de chambre en chambre jusqu'à en trouver une comportant un immense miroir. J'en demandais pas tant ! Je balance Naruto dos au sol, il pousse un gémissement de douleur . J'avoue que cette position ne doit pas être très agréable .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ?

-Tu avais dit que tu détestais ce que je te faisais n'est ce pas ?

-Exactement !

-Et pourtant je vais te montrer à quel point tu prends ton pied lorsque je te touche usuratonkachi !

-Crève ...!

J'ouvre la braguette de son pantalon sans attendre la fin de sa réplique, satisfait de l'emballement de sa respiration, je lui arrache son jean et commence à m'attaquer à son boxer violet lorsque le blondinet se redresse brutalement . Ma main pâle se pose sur son torse doré et le repousse sans ménagement . Sa tête vint percuter le parquet assez violemment dans un concert de gémissements de douleurs .

-Non s'il te plait Sasuke fait pas de conneries !

Ça y est, il est passé de la phase de la colère au désespoir, bientôt il se donnera totalement à moi, ne serra qu'à moi pendant ces quelques minutes à venir . Jouissivement je lui retire son boxer sous ses yeux de chien battu . Il souffle de dépit et regarde ailleurs alors que je me remet lentement sur mes pieds, vint me placer au-dessus de sa taille, un pied de part et d'autre de celle-ci . Mon air est hautain limite dédaigneux alors que je reluque ce corps nue alanguie sous moi . Ses beaux yeux bleus sont d'abord surpris, ce souvenant de l'épisode de la chute en handball, avant que son regard ne devient assassin et ne me promettent mille douleurs en retour . Je m'en fiche pas mal, ce que je sais c'est que j'aime au plus au point rabaisser mes proies, les faire se sentir pire que rien afin qu'elle ne soit plus que des objets entre mes mains ! Et je dois dire que voir Naruto dans cet état la m'excite au plus au point.

Je m'agenouille au-dessus de sa taille, agrippe sa mâchoire et la fait pivoter sur le côté afin qu'il se rende compte de la dure réalité de la chose dans le miroir : sa bouille rouge, ses yeux mi-clos , ses lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se gonflant et dégonflant à grande vitesse , il se voit clairement excité . Satisfait de sa gêne, je cale mon genou entre ses deux jambes qui était légèrement croisé par pudeur veine et vins provoquer sa virilité . Il serre les dents ne voulant laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement . Il est obstiné et j'aime ça . Je taquine encore un peu son sexe dure avant de placer une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et bloquer au sol l'autre, de façon à ce qu'il soit tourné vers le fameux miroir qui va révéler sa perversité !

-Sasuke putain n'arrha ...

De nouveau il ferme avec force sa mâchoire, honteux d'avoir poussé un gémissement aussi indécent tous ça parce que son rival fait filer lentement ses doigts fin à l'intérieur de ses cuisses . Vraiment très douillet le Naruto, mais je dois avouer qu'une telle position est vraiment gênante, le pauvre ! Il semble préférer me fixer, surveiller ce que je lui fais .

-Regarde-toi dans le miroir Naruto .

-Non .

Mes doigts pâles effleurent ses bourses avant de lentement s'enrouler autour de son sexe dressé malgré lui . Il ne paye rien pour attendre ! Naruto me regarde droit dans les yeux, des veines palpitantes sur son front m'indiquent qu'il est très en colère contre moi . Qu'importe, ce qui m'énerve-moi c'est que ce connard ne me montre pas à quel point il aime ce que je lui fais . Car je sais que son corps y est réactif . Il est vrai qu'avant , tous mes amants d'une nuit avaient hurlé leur plaisir car il ne demandait qu'à être pris, mais lui est différent . Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tellement lui faire du bien qu'il ne pourra que me supplier de continuer encore et encore . Je veux le faire gémir, lui faire hurler mon nom et c'est bien ce que je compte faire . J'exécute des mouvements de pompe, il commence de suite à haleter, j'intensifie la cadence, il retombe lourdement sur l'épaule et cache son visage rougit dans ses mèches blondes . Je ralentis la cadence sur son sexe, jusqu'à que ce ne soit qu'effleurement . Sa respiration commence peu à peu à se calmer . Je suis sûr que son cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heur . J'attends, le geste, le son, le moment opportun . Quand vas t'il le faire enfin ? Vraiment une tête de mule ce gars mais il n'est pas aussi bête que je l'entends . Il remonte son visage, regarde à travers ses mèches le miroir en face de lui . Maintenant !

-Sa-HAN !

J'ai toujours eu un bon feeling . Pile au moment où je reprenais des mouvements brusques sur son sexe, lui se dévisageait dans le miroir . Il put donc parfaitement voir la contraction de son torse, le désir suintant de ses yeux bleus, l'appel au viol que me hurle son corps depuis que je suis ici . Je garde une cadence élevée et difficile à suivre pour qui compte mais encore plus pour lui vue ce qu'il a dans les veines . Le blondinet écrase son visage contre le parquet, fait mouvoir son bassin, demande plus de contact . Il commence enfin à ne ressentir plus que le plaisir, oublie sa gêne . Je relâche sa jambe sur mon épaule en espérant qu'il ne se rebelle pas et ne me défonce pas ma belle gueule d'ange d'un coup de pied, mais complètement perdu dans les ondes de plaisirs que je lui procure , il ne se rend compte de mon geste . Dans cette position complètement soumis je dois avoué qu'il met difficile de ne pas le faire mien de suite . Hmm totalement soumis et se mouvant en quête du plaisir que je suis le seul à lui procurer... Il est orgasmique !

Tandis que je ralentis légèrement mes va et vient sur son sexe rougi et durci au possible, d'autres doigts fins viennent effleurer son intimité . À ce contact non attendu, Naruto se cambre violemment dans un gémissement comportant les premières syllabes de mon nom et joui sans précédent . Essoufflé son corps ne bouge plus, juste perturbé par sa respiration laborieuse . Ses yeuxfixent leurs reflets indécents dans le miroir . Je me penche sur lui, repousse ses mèches blondes humidifiées par sa sueur, essuie les larmes versées par le mélange d'émotions fortes et grisantes, caresse ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes pour laisser passer sa respiration saccadée. Il a l'air exténué, semble prendre ça comme une torture ... Je souffle d'exaspération, ce qui amène le visage curieux de Naruto face à moi . Certes il a pris son pied, certes il a hurler , certes il a jouit mais n'a toujours pas hurlé mon nom en entier . Il va prendre chère pour cet affront ! Alors qu'il se remet doucement de ses émotions , je repose sa jambe au sol , retire mon jean et mon boxer sans qu'il le remarque puis enlace son torse puissant , retrace du bout de ma langue les contours de ses abdos finement dessinés .

Naruto semble apprécié , ça ne peut que me satisfaire . Ne vous méprenez pas , certes j'aime prendre mon pied mais pas tout seul . C'est bien la seule chose avec la quel j'accepte d'avoir un partenaire . La baise à deux, bah oui tout seul c'est pas super quitte à être deux autant le faire à deux et pas ce contenter d'enfoncer sa queue dans un trou , pour ça y'a le canapé . Je parle de manière cru , je sais mais ma vie m'a fait devenir comme ça .Je ferme les yeux , chasse mon passé de ma tête brune à la coupe rebelle et agrippe le blondinet par les hanches . L'Uzumaki proteste quelque peu , essaie de se soustraire de mon emprise mais ses bras attaché lui font défauts .

-Sa va suffire maintenant !

Je ne prête attention à ses jérémiades prononcé involontairement de façon érotique . Je me place en tailleur et le positionne délicatement entre mes cuisses . Ses bras retenues dans son dos , s'appuie contre mon ventre plat et tonique tandis que ses épaules retenue en arrière se calent contre mes pectoraux pâles . Je passe mon bras en travers de son torse , pose à plat ma main , caresse chacun de ses muscles consciencieusement . Je remarque avec amusement que Naruto contrat compulsivement tous les muscles de son torse et de son dos en accord avec ses accros dans sa respiration à chacun de mes effleurements . Mes lèvres viennent se poser dans son cou halé , je mordille doucement sa peau douce . Naruto tente de rester stoïque , de faire comme si cela ne lui faisait absolument aucune sensation , trop mignon . Je passe tendrement mes doigts fins sur sa lèvre inférieure . N'y voyant pas le danger Naruto ne dis rien jusqu'au moment ou je commence doucement à vouloir passer entre ses lèvres tentatrices .

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

-Trois fois rien .

-C'est ça, maintenant ça suffit dégage .

-Tais-toi dont je n'ai pas fini moi .

Naruto s'apprêtait certainement à répliquer qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et tout , mais n'eut d'autres choix que de fermer sa gueule puisque j'enfonçai brutalement trois doigts entre ses lèvres pleines et jouai avec sa langue . Le mignon blondinet me mordit évidemment , mais un Uchiwa est ce qu'il est et peu se montrer très résistant à la torture s'il le veut . Je joue avec sa langue malgré lui , la fait tournoyer entre mes doigts sous l'œil d'un Naruto totalement impuissant . Il doit se sentir limite dégouté de lui même je suis sûr . Puis je les retirent lentement en dégustant la mine gênée du blond dans le miroir .

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sans prévenir je pénètre Naruto avec un de mes doigts qu'il m'a bien gentiment humidifié .

-Ha !

-Pour ça usuratonkachi .

-Que ... Tu tu comptes vraiment ... aller jusqu'aux bouts ?

-Et comment .

Le blondinet me regarde avec des yeux suppliants un instant mais leurs lueurs se change bien vite en colère lorsqu'il se rend compte que rien ne m'arrêtera . Il m'énerve à me regarder comme si j'étais le pire mec de la pire espèce . Il ferme fortement ses yeux et sa mâchoire lorsque je m'attèle à faire des mouvements de vas et vient à l'intérieur de son corps si pur . Il halète, essaie certainement de penser à quelque chose d'autres, il semble mal à l'aise et recherche une position plus confortable . J'insère un deuxième doigt dans son intimité .

-Ha Sasu-ke , c'est hn désagréable .

-Laisse-moi faire .

-Hn que...

C'est dingue ce que l'aphrodisiaque à bien fait son boulot je n'est quasiment pas besoin de le préparé , la prochaine fois que je serais en manque et lui dans un telle état ce serra ni une ni deux l'empallage . Ses parois sont suffisamment détendu d'après moi . J'enfonce mon troisième doigt à l'intérieur de ce corps en ébullition juste pour être sûr . Naruto semble très gêné, ses rougeurs se sont ravivées, son regard est perdu au sol . Sa tête doit être bourrée de questions plus intimes et soporifiques les unes que les autres . Il est temps que je lui fasse oublier ses soucis et le plonge dans une plénitude à toutes épreuves . L'extase des partenaires des Uchiwa est leur fierté au lit . Je le fouille, cherche son point faible, approfondie le contact tandis que Naruto se crispe davantage , se tortille de gauche à droite pour éssayer de se sauvé mais c'est sans compter sur moi qui ne vais certainement pas le laissé se faire la mâle . Sa tête est baissé, il semble encaisser mes agressions, essayer de comprendre mes actes . Je le détends en continuant de le mordiller doucement, effleure de temps en temps son sexe pour le garder réactif et empêcher qu'il se canalise trop sur sa gêne lorsque d'un coup il écarquille fortement les yeux .

Ses articulations s'ouvrent au maximum , son dos se cambre violemment venant se plaquer brutalement contre mon torse, son bassin s'empale de lui-même sur ma main, ses cordes vocales laissent involontairement échapper un son rauque , même une fine larme dévale sa joue sous l'intensité du plaisir .

Je crois que j'ai trouvé son point faible . Le blondinet se repose totalement sur moi, pivote la tête afin qu'elle ne pende pas douloureusement et se retrouve involontairement le nez dans la peau pâle de mon cou à sentir mon odeur .

-Le bois brûlé .

-Pardon ?

-Tu sens le bois brûlé et le caramel fondu .

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais .

-C'est un crime .

-Un connard et un violeur telle que toi ne devrait pas sentir aussi bon !

Idiot ! Je fais filer mes doigts fins le long de son sexe, ses réactions ne se font pas attendre . Maintenant que j'ai trouvé sa zone sensible, je ne risque pas de l'oublier . C'est donc sans une once d'hésitation que j'appuie fortement sur sa zone érogène .

-HAN HA ha !

-Alors ça te plaît hein ?!

-Ta gueule connard !

-Tch sale salope .

-Sasuke j'en HAN NARR ha hn .

Il m'énerve, à être autant obstiné, se voiler la face . Pourquoi ne veut-il admettre qu'il peut prendre son pied avec un mec ? À moins que ce ne soit parce que c'est moi ?

-Naruto c'est parce que c'est moi ?

-...

-Réponds-moi !

-HAA ha NON non c'est ...

-Oui ?

-...

-Tch .

-HAN HA HA HARRÊ-HA SA S'FIIIT !

Je suis légèrement excédé, il ne veut pas me dire mais tanpis ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied avec lui . Et puis d'abord pourquoi je m'énerve pour des conneri pareils bordel ?! J'exécute des vas et vient énergiques sur sa virilité, tout en tapant sur la tâche à l'intérieur de Naruto qui n'en mène plus large . L'Uzumaki se contracte violemment, suffoque, subit des spasmes grisants, chauffe et surchauffe, s'extasie , me mord le cou inconsciemment , s'alanguit, se déhanche à outrance , halète, s'empale sur moi, donne des accouts violents , rougie toujours plus , me chatouille la nuque avec ses cheveux, gémit toujours plus fort , se mord la lèvre, cherche le contact, désire encore plus, agrippe fortement mon bras malgré le lien et dans un dernier effort hurle le plaisir dans lequel baigne son corps . Le tout dans une totale absence de contrôle sur lui brûlante, vibrante !

-CONNA-HANr ha !

Je te jure, s't'enculé m'insulte alors qu'il a jouit grâce à moi et le pire c'est qu'il sourit béatement et a enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux corbeau . Il calme peu à peu sa respiration laborieuse, laisse totalement aller son corps contre le mien . Il est tellement désirable lorsqu'il n'est pas sur ses gardes ! Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau dorée et douce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer, de vouloir toucher, caresser, lécher, mordre, sucer .

Je regarde avec facination son sexe se durcir à nouveau alors que ses halètement et ses tortillement d'inconfort reprennent. Je retire mes doigts de son intimité non sans déguster sa mine soulagée et celui blasé de son retour à la case départ . Ma main caresse allègrement son postérieur avant d'empoigner doucement sa fesse tout en mordant tendrement la peau de son cou à la douce odeur de l'air marin et la chaleur du sable chaud . Naruto ne dit rien, me laisse faire mais semble quand même y trouver son compte puisqu'il soupire doucement d'aise .

-Naruto ...

Mes yeux onyx rencontrent cet océan suintant encore d'un désir non dissimulable mais empreint d'une pointe d'amertume tout de même . Il vint poser sa joue contre mon épaule tel un chat abandonné ayant enfin trouvé son maître . Là j'avoue qu'il m'attendrit, je passe donc mes bras autour de son torse, caresse ses flancs avant de descendre empoigner possessivement ses hanches fines et de le soulever légèrement . Il semble avoir compris ce que je veux faire vue l'air inquiet que je décèle dans le miroir .

-Sasuke tu es sûr que, enfin je veux dire ...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Parce que je veux te voir souffrir .

-QUOI ?

-Non je rigole, c'est tout simplement parce que j'en ai atrocement envie .

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me violer !

-Peut-être pas pour toi mais pour moi si . Et je ne te viol pas , enfin pas réellement .

Alors que je lui répondais, je faisais lentement s'empaler son intimité sur mon sexe dressé par l'excitation plus que ressentie depuis le début . Son visage est totalement contracté ainsi que ses abdos . Je vois bien qu'il tente de calmer la douleur en soufflant consciencieusement et a fond .

-Ha putain, mais tu es manché comme un bazooka !

-Merci mais je suis normalement constitué .

-Ha hn .

-Désolé j'ai oublié le lubrifiant et je doute que l'autre méthode t'aurais plu .

-Comme ?

-Comme me faire une fellation usuratonkachi .

Sa y es je suis enfoncé jusqu'à la garde , c'est dingue comme il est étroit et chaud, une extase . Je remarque subitement le visage baissé de Naruto, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres pincées . C'est vraiment un être à part ce mec sérieux.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es gêné par le mots fellation alors que je suis en toi là ?

-Ho toi tais toi et finit enfin ton truc, que j'ai la paix !

Je le fixe un instant, je dois avouer que sa psychologie me dépasse . Je ne sais pas pourquoi il paraît si joyeux, défois même tellement que l'on voit qu'il se force . Je ne sais pas pourquoi il met tous ses moyens même dans les choses qu'il n'aime pas accomplir . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation qu'une bonne partie de lui n'est qu'hypocrisie, entouré de mystère . Je le sais car je vis entouré moi aussi de mystère, je baigne dedans, n'est d'autres choix que de rester impassible pour côtoyer les âmes sensibles . Un gémissement d'aise de Naruto me montre qu'il s'habitue enfin à moi . Mes doigts fins viennent faire rouler un de ses boutons de chaire dressé de manière provocante tandis qu'une autre main vint gentiment griffer ses abdomino suivit de son flanc gauche . Il semble apprécier l'attention, j'en profite alors pour donner un léger coup de rein vers le haut . Il rejette sa tête en arrière en un gémissement, bombe le torse et s'assoit franco sur moi .

-Et ben pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé aimer ça ...

-C'est seulement à cause de l'aphrodisiaque ... Ne te fait pas de fausse idée le violeur .

-Tu vas voir si le violeur en est réellement un , dobe .

-HAAN HA !

-...

-Ha ha hn que ...

-...

-Teme !

-Et oui c'est la sensation que ça donne lorsque j'agrippe tes putains de hanches afin de t'enculer encore plus profondément et le pire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Hn HAARR ête !

-C'est que tu hurles de plaisir mon chou !

-Espèce de ...

Sérieux il me soûl . Il veut jouer avec moi, très bien que le massacre commence . Tout en restant bien profondément en lui, je repousse son dos vers l'avant, passe rapidement un de mes bras musclé en travers de son torse afin de l'empêcher de s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol le temps qu'il capte qu'il faut qu'il se serve de son buste pour se maintenir en place . Une fois cela fait, mes genoux viennent écarter les siens au maximum pendant que mes hanches s'éloignent très lentement de son parfait petit cul . Je me retire entièrement tandis que lui tente une tentative de fuite sur le côté très difficilement orchestré sans l'usage de ses bras . J'agrippe ses hanches, le replace brutalement dans ma ligne de mire . Il s'attend certainement à ce que je le pénètre à la façon croc-magnon mais est agréablement surpris lorsque mon gland vint mielleusement caresser sont entrés . Il se goure sur un point que je tiens à préciser c'est pourquoi je me penche à son oreille tout en le pénétrant le plus lentement possible . Tandis que je parle et m'enfonce vicieusement en lui , il gémit longuement en creusant progressivement les reins . Je ne peux qu'apprécier de sentir son corps se tendre et frissonner intolérablement pour moi .

-Tu te goures sur une chose Naruto, je ne compte pas t'achever le plus rapidement possible non . Toi tu vas me sentir passer , sentir et ressentir ma marque qui va rester longtemps enfoui au plus profond de ton corps, là où peu d'entre nous irons car je sais que tu n'es pas une pute et ne confit pas ton corps à n'importe qui vue comme il t'ait précieux .

-C'est ce qui .. Fait han... De toi un salopard et un violeur !

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait assez confiance au point de vouloir me prêter ton corps alors je l'ai pris dans tous les sens du terme .

-Enfoiré je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet !

-Dit l'impuissant avec un dieu dans le cul .

-Teme !

-Trêve de plaisanteries.

Après m'être enfoncé lentement en lui jusqu'à la garde, avoir dû concentré mes pensés sur cette conversation alors qu'il est si étroit, humide et chaud autour de moi , l'avoir fait languir et crisper d'appréhension il est temps de passer au niveau vingt-huit . Je me retire pour me rengainer aussitôt brutalement sans oublier de taper en plein dans sa zone érogène . Je l'avais dit ! Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé je ne risque certainement pas de la perdre . Naruto redresse la tête tout en contractant les muscles de son dos abruptement le cambrant et se voie donc comme prévu , dans le miroir avec des yeux mi-clos, des micros larmes de plaisirs aux coins des yeux commençant à dévaler ses joues rougis , une bouche outrageusement ouverte d'où s'échappe un mince filet de salive . Il referme les yeux lentement et sans que je mis attendent décontracte d'un seul coup tous ses muscles, je l'empêche in extremis de s'éclater les dents contre le parquet . Je dois avouer qu'avoir le bras attaché derrière le dos lors d'une levrette ne doit pas être très facile , surtout lorsqu'un expert vous pilonne . Je lui détache donc ses bras qui viennent paresseusement prendre appui sous son corps et lui fait comprendre que c'est afin de supporter mes assauts et non se barrer que je lui ai accordé cette attention .

Après être persuadé qu'il allait aussi prendre du bon temps , j'entame enfin un pilonnement brutal, irrégulier, grisant et me laisse enfin allé , laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus . Son corps est tout simplement super bon alors que je bute à nouveau dans sa prostate le faisant crier . Je remarque sans difficulté que j'adore faufiler mes doigts pâles de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale . J'aime lui mordre sans retenue la nuque . Ses gémissements, crient, hurlements de plaisir impossible à retenir pour lui m'extasit . Ses quelques protestations durement mises en œuvre par un corps aussi chaud et à bout me font devenir encore plus possessif et démonstratif . J'apprécie sans limite ses coups de bassin en arrière compulsif qui, je suis sûr, sont immédiatement maudits la seconde d'après . J'aime sentir sa main agripper ma cuisse avec désespoir comme si c'était le dernier rempart qu'il ait . Sa gêne face au reflet de ses yeux suintant de luxure me fait me sentir si puissant . Je ne peux maintenant empêcher mes mains de caresser allègrement ses abdominos solides, de remonter sur ses pectoraux transpirants de désire , de passer furtivement sur ses tétons dressés et tellement sensibles et d'agripper fermement ses épaules pour le pénétrer le plus profondément qu'il met possible . Ceci le fit hurler sans précédent de plaisir . Il jouit tandis que sa voix à l'intonation indécente, son visage à l'expression de pure bien être et d'extase non contenue fais monter ma libido sans que je ne puisse la réfréner.

-SAAASUKE HN HA !

-Hn ...

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ce superbe torse, me cale dans son dos musclé tout en continuant toujours de m'enfouir en lui pris d'une envie de le possédé démesuré et anormale pour moi . Maintenant je sais que je préfère par-dessus tout jouir en ce corps énergique, à la fois pure et rebelle, bref fait pour moi . Naruto s'écroule à présent , très essoufflé, tremblant , tout transpireux, les idées embrouillés , quasi inerte .Mon buste vint se courber au-dessus de son dos au muscle fin totalement relâché mais tout de même obligé de rouler sous cette peau bronzée afin de contrôler un minimum son souffle en perdition .

Je place mes mains de chaque côtés de ses épaules, m'abaisse au point que mon torse effleure cette douce et précieuse peau . Je ne peux bizarrement m'empêcher de suçoter son cou tendre au gout exquis . Le fait qu'il m'est résisté jusqu'aux bouts doit être la cause de ma possessivité . Je n'avais aucunement besoin d'être tendre avec les autres car ils voulaient tous de moi dès le début . Ce doit être pour ça aussi que je lui fais quelques léchouilles , afin d'être sûr d'avoir apposé ma marque sur son corps divin . Je le mordille, frotte légèrement mon torse à son dos, caresse ses flancs possessivement . Un grognement mécontent de sa part me fait revenir du méandre, je respire son odeur, me l'imprime en souvenir ultime puis me redresse .

J'agrippe là couverture présente sur le lit juste à côté de nous , que j'ai préféré délaisser pour un parquet dure face à un miroir révélateur de vices . Je recouvre négligemment son corps avec la couette puis récupèrent mes affaires, m'en affublent, jette un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto qui dort déjà . Tu m'étonnes le pauvre a lutté toute la nuit contre cette saloperie d'aphrodisiaque avant d'être soulagé par la bonté de ma personne . D'ailleurs qu'elle est celui qui a voulu se le faire à ma place et visiblement sans son consentement ? Je sais vous me direz que j'en ai bien profité mais ... D'un coup je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation . Mon amant de cette nuit dort paisiblement comme soulagé que se soit enfin finit tandis que c'est moi qui le regarde s'éloigner dans les bras de Morphée . Je me retourne brusquement de la vue de son visage serein et sort de chez lui d'une démarche bruyante qui ne le réveillera pas, je le sais . Il ne se réveillera pas, ne me suppliera pas de rester, de devenir son petit ami à deux balles . Non lui est content que je m'en aille, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce petit vide très désagréable . Comme lorsque mon père se détournait de moi et s'en allait , déçu de mes capacités inférieures à celles de mon frère . Mais ça, c'était il y a bien longtemps . 


	2. La traque

- Naruto ! Naruto réveille toi !

Que l'on fasse taire la gueulante , je pionce p'tain . Ma bouche est pâteuse , mes yeux me piquent un peu et mes muscles semblent lourds . Je me redresse lentement et tente de reconnaître le faciès de l'inconnu lorsque une douleur non négligeable me prend les reins .

- Ha putain !

- Sa va Naruto ?

- ...

Yahiko me dévisage avec inquiétude avant de détourner les yeux en soufflant d'exaspération .

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais mais la prochaine fois , tâche de faire ça dans ta propre chambre .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Regarde plus bas .

Regarde plus bas , regarde plus bas , l'est con ou quoi ? Mais lorsque j'abaissais mes yeux sur mon corps et me découvrit entièrement nue , ma main récupéra à très grande vitesse la couette et la replaça autour de mon buste . Je sens le rouge me monter au joue . Qu'est ce qui c'est pa... SASUKE ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Dé-désolé je crois que je vais y allé , je t'empreinte ta couverture d'accord ?

- Tu peux même la garder .

- Et pourquoi t'es revenue ? J'croyais que t'était chez Nagato !

- Il se trouve que cet abruti tient moins bien l'alcool qu'il n'y parait et vomis ses dix derniers repas depuis ce matin tandis que Konan et moi crevons la dalle , alors je suis passé te piquer quelques uns de tes ramens instantanés .

- Ce matin ?

- Oui on est Samedi soir .

- Quoi déjà !

- Hn . Bon dépêche toi de te lever et de te douché , tu pue le sexe .

- Dé-désolé j'y vais .

Je resserre l'étreinte sur la couverte qui traîne derrière moi et m'enferme à double tour en hâte dans la salle de bain . Dire que mon frangin m'as vue à poil , j'ai vraiment la poisse en ce moment. LA LOOSE !

- Sasuke TEME !

Cette enfoiré n'a pas hésité à me pénétré encore et encore sans mon total consentement . Je le vois , je lui broie son jolie p'tit cou ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été drogué par ce schizo j'aurai pue me défendre sans problème . La pensé de ce schizo même me fit serrer les points et la mâchoire . J'écarquille fortement les yeux lorsque je sens un liquide couler le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses .

C'EST PAS VRAI !

J'ouvre violemment la porte de la douche en maugréant et m'engouffre dans celle-ci , ouvre le robinet à fond et apprécie l'eau chaude qui s'abat sur mon dos . Je me savonne avec agressivité pour montrer mon énervement... Oui bon je sais il n'y à personne mais bon , ON S'EN TAPE ! Mais mon propre touché me donne la désagréable sensation que c'est celui de Sasuke , que ses mains caressent encore mon torse , ses lèvres embrassent encore mon cou . Je ferme les yeux et tente de me détendre afin que le noiraud me foute la paix . Mauvaise idée . L'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru voir son immonde visage déformé par un habituelle sourire sadique . J'ouvre les yeux en grand et fixe le sol carrelé en mode bug . Ça m'apprendra à essayer de chopper ce cinglé tout seul !

Je sort de la douche tout en repassant mon enfance laissé froide par l'indifférence des autres à mon égard . Puis je me sèche vite fait les cheveux avant de passer la serviette autour de ma taille . Maintenant que j'y pense si jamais ma chère nounou manipulatrice apprenait ce que Sasuke m'as fait , il est presque sûr que l'arrogant par excellence vas se faire éclater le pif ! Bah bien fait pour lui . Faignant comme je suis , je préfère laisser l'apesanteur attirer les gouttes d'eau de mon torse sur la serviette . Je me fixe dans le miroir , plusieurs suçons son visible dans ma nuque et sur mon torse . Bizarrement je ne suis pas aussi dévasté que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire violer . Je vois mes sourcils se froncer à cette pensé . Peut être que je m'en fiche ? Non personne ne peut n'en avoir rien à foutre d'un truc pareil ! Je fini par sortir de la douche sous l'œil inquisiteur de mon frère .

- Tu n'es toujours pas repartie ?

- ...

Yahiko me dévisage , s'approche lentement de moi . Pourquoi agit il comme sa ? Mais dépêche et bouge , fait quelque chose !

- C'était qui ?

- De qui ?

- Celui avec qui t'as fait ça .

- Ho heu un , un ami .

- Un ami ?

- Heu oui , un ami .

Il me dévisage encore . Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Bon je sais que se faire sauter par son pote c'est pas commode ... En faite si ça s'appelle même un sexfriend ça ! Tout sautillant , je m'apprête à lui balancer à la tronche l'info qui déchire mais je le vois finalement détourner les yeux et me contourner tout en prononçant un " Ok " penaud . Yahiko sort de l'appartement avec deux ramens instantanés sous le bras . La nuit est tombé depuis longtemps , je me cale devant la télé et passe un film vraiment chère bien . Demain j'irais voir Kiba et ... mon ventre fait soudainement un bruit du tonnerre , je le regarde cinq secondes et saute joyeusement sur mes pieds lorsque je me rappelle que je n'es rien bouffé de la journée . Heureusement mon frère m'as laissé des ramens que je réchauffe et déguste bruyamment devant le film . Je demanda à Kiba de venir chez moi pour passer le dimanche tranquille . Nous alternâmes entre jeux vidéo et ordinateur toute la journée avec quelques canettes de bière . Lorsque Deidara rentra pour la première fois du week-end , Kiba lui fit la bise et s'éclipsa jusqu'à chez lui . Faut dire que depuis ce matin il me tient compagnie bichou !

- S'lut Naru .

- Salut ! Alors c'était bien avec Itachi et Saso ?

- Mortelle !

- Vue tes yeux éclaté c'est cas de le dire ...

- Ha c'est bon !

- Non je te dis ça comme ça , ça serait quant même con que tu meurt d'une overdose frangin !

Deidara pose brutalement sa main dans mes cheveux et me les astiques violemment tous en souriant sadiquement . Quel idiot !

- T'inquiète je maitrise et Itachi sait aussi mes limites .

- Vous semblez proche tout les deux .

- Pas autant que lui avec Sasori .

- Sa t'ennuie ?

- Tu rigoles ! Non shooté ce type est aussi froid que son frangin , je me demande comment fait Sasori pour supporter ses taquineries !

- Bah j'dis ça mais j'dis rien !

- Ouais , bon moi j'vais me pioter , j'suis claqué !

- Ok

- J'ai vue Yahiko avant de rentré , il semblait chercher quelques chose autour de l'immeuble . L'est bizarre cet ans si !

- Un peu , peut être .

Deidara va se coucher suivit rapidement par moi , tout de même fatigué de ma nuit blanche du samedi douloureux . Confortablement installé sous les draps chauds , je me rappelle qu'encore une fois j'ai fait le fainéant et n'est pas fait mes devoirs . Of c'est pas comme si les profs n'avaient pas l'habitude ! Alors que j'étais à deux doigt de me jeter dans les bras de Morphée , j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir légèrement . Je sens un regard sur moi , encore une sensation très désagréable mais , ne m'en inquiète pas car je sais que Yahiko à tendance à faire ça , d'ailleurs en ce moment il le fait quasiment tous les soirs . Je me demande s'il n'as pas des soupçons sur ma nounou . Puis il referme la porte . J'entends ses pas jusque dans la chambre voisine , puis l'appartement devint enfin silencieux .Ce matin j'ai la tête tellement dans le cul que je me prend le placard en pleine tronche . Merci du réveille ! Je somnole à moitié sur mon petit déjeuné qui bien sûr l'instant d'après se retrouvera afficher sur ma gueule ! Sur le trajet du lycée je me rend enfin compte que je n'es toujours pas enlevé mon bonnet de nuit et le fourre donc vite fait dans mon sac tout en me faisant broyer le pied par ...

- AÏE KIBA !

- Ho désolé vieux . Mignon ton bonnet .

- Ou-ouais merci hé hé !

- T'es pas bien réveillé dis donc !

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Bah oui normalement tu serais déjà en mode pile électrique surchargé .

- Mouais .

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Sasuke m'as rendu visite .

- Pardon tu parles de Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Oui .

- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

- Cet enfoiré m'as sauté .

- QUOI ? SASUKE UCHIWA T'AS SAUTÉ ?

Je me jette au cou de Kiba et l'étrangle sans vergogne les joues rouges de honte et de colère . Je savais Kiba pas très discret mais à ce point ! Maintenant tous ceux ayant entendu nous fixes avec intérêt et répète déjà au non attentif n'ayant pas entendu l'info . Avant même que nous soyons dans le halle de l'établissement tous le monde semble au courant et nous fixent . C'est pas vrai , j'avoue que ce ne sont pas que des regards haineux ou craintif mais c'est tout de même très gênant . Un groupe de filles arrive en face de nous , l'une d'elles me percute volontairement de l'épaule et en profite pour me cracher de bien gentil mots à la figure .

- Fais attention sale putain !

Je m'apprête à empoigner l'épaule de la blondasse lorsque je me sens tiré en arrière par Kiba dans les chiottes . Il ferme la porte et me regarde hébété , j'ai le visage baissé , et tente de digérer la chose .

- ...

- Naruto , je suis dé ...

- C'est pas grave , et pourquoi j'aurai honte ?

- ...

- Sérieusement ! C'est LUI qui me VIOLE et c'est MOI qu'on traite de PUTE ?

- ...

- Tout ça parce que CE TYPE est soit disant UN BON COUP , que tout le monde veut se le faire il es considéré comme COOL ET POPULAIRE ? AVEC UN CARACTÈRE DE MERDE PAREIL ? TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?

- Naruto ...

- C'est vrai ça , il se tape tout le monde . Chaque soir je suis sur qu'il ramène quelqu'un d'autre dans son plumard parfois même un inconnu ! Et pourtant les fille qui font pareil on les traite de pute et lui alors c'en est pas une de pute ? Non lui c'est un Dom Juan du mes burnes !

- Naruto calme toi , tout le monde va t'entendre !

- Mais je suis con ! T'as raison !

- Quoi ?

Franchement là je suis sûr les nerfs , pourquoi se serait moi qui devrais payer pour sa connerie ? J'ouvre la porte des chiottes et me plante en plein milieu du halle suivit timidement par Kiba . Je compte bien pourrir Sasuke . Mes poings serrés tente de ne pas démolir les visages déformés par le dégoût face à moi . Je suis impulsif , et alors ?

- Je suis NARUTO UZUMAKIE , une personne qui en couple reste FIDÈLE BORDEL ! Je ne suis pas comme ce SASUKE UCHIWA qui se vante de le faire n'importe où , n'importe quant comme une prostitué que dis-je comme UN VIOLEUR puisqu'il n'en à strictement RIEN A FOUTRE de savoir si oui ou non son partenaire est consentent . Et que ceux qui ne lui font pas les LÈCHE CUL pour qu'il vous baise comme une vulgaire chienne ose venir me dire le contraire !

Tout le monde ce tait , tous , hormis quelques chuchotements et consternations de lâches qui n'iraient certainement pas dire à voix haute leurs pensées . Kiba ne sait plus du tout où se mettre et se tortille dans tous les sens . Mais je doit avoué que je suis extrêmement heureux qu'il tente tout de même de garder la tête haute à mes côtés et ne me fait pas faubon . Je fini par me retourner face à Kiba avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres .

- Ha ça fait du bien !

- Je dois avoué que tu m'as foutu sur le cul .

- Hé hé hé !

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en riant , tout le monde retourne petit à petit à ses occupations . J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort , tout le monde adore Sasuke pour je ne sait qu'elle raison . Plus personne ne voudra m'approcher après ça . Fait chié !

- Heu ... Naruto !

- Oui ?

D'un coup les bruits des discutions s'estompent , ne me dit pas que ... Un bras passe juste à côté de mon visage avant de se plaquer contre ma gorge et de me traîner brutalement en arrière . Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Kiba tente de me suivre mais lorsque l'inconnu m'entraîne dans une autre salle , celui-ci s'empresse de refermer la porte au nez de mon ami et me plaque violemment contre la porte afin de la maintenir fermé . Ma joue écrasé contre le bois , je ne peux voir l'inconnu mais reconnaît sa voix sans problème .

- Je dois avoué que tu es surprenant , c'est la première fois que l'on me fait des représailles usuratonkachi .

- Teme !

- Alors comme ça tu à déclaré la guerre ?

- Exactement !

Sasuke m'agrippe l'épaule et me retourne agressivement . Mon dos vint s'écraser violemment contre le bois , poussé par une main pâle en appuie constant sur mon torse . Son regard hautain comme à l'accoutume me fixe , son visage pâle sans une once d'expression me fait quelque peu stresser je dois l'avoué , d'autant plus qu'il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi et qu'encore une fois je suis en position de soumission , CHIER ! Que prévoit il de faire ?

- J'avoue que tu as gagné cette bataille , mais ça ne fait que un partout même si un viol vaut largement six !

- Sale enf...

- Maintenant tous les coups son permis !

- Excellent , le perdant devra être l'esclave du gagnant le temps qu'il le veut .

- Parfait et interdiction de se suicider !

- Parle pour toi , tu n'as pas l'habitude de souffrir alors tu finira par en chialer !

- Tu crois ça ?

Là je dois avoué que son sourire en coin est pire que sadique , belliqueux , atroce . Je ne sais visiblement pas tout sur son compte . Il m'agrippe par le col et m'envoie dingué contre une table derrière lui , de suite la porte s'ouvre à la volé pour laisser apparaître Kiba qui bug méchamment en se retrouvant face à l'imposant Sasuke mais fini par me rejoindre en hâte . L'Uchiwa se fraye un chemin parmi les élèves curieux qui bien vite me demande ce qui c'est passé .

- La guerre à été déclaré voilà ce qui c'est passé !

Tous me regarde incrédule face à mon visage crispé par la colère . Je finie par sortir de la salle , au moment où la sonnerie retenti . Ouf je ne vais pas être obligé de calmer les ardeurs des futurs paparazzi psychopathes ! Kiba et moi nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cour pour cette heur là . Tous me fixe lorsque je franchit la porte , les yeux de mes camarades vont tantôt sur moi tantôt sur Sasuke . Je me demande même si la prof n'est pas déjà au courant . Le cour commence enfin , la prof parle de je ne sait trop quoi sur la politique d'aujourd'hui . Puis , après avoir posé une question au élèves , elle semble limite choqué par une certaine personne . Une main pâle est levé parmi les autres .

- Je dois avouer que vous voir enfin participer me réjouie .

- Hn .

Le noiraud se lève et alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la classe , fait exprès de passé à côté de moi et me dépose sur mon bureau une feuille plié en deux en toute discrétion . Sasuke écrit au tableau la réponse à une question . Je me plonge dans la feuille déplié lorsque des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle . Je relève la tête et relie la réponse soporifique de Sasuke quant j'aperçois en dessous un " La fuite est aussi interdite ! " n'ayant rien à voir avec le reste . Sasuke retourne à sa

place comme si de rien était .

- Monsieur Uchiwa vous seriez vous trompez à ...

- Ho excusez moi , je voulais dire la peine de mort à été abolie .

- Très bien .

Le salop , comme si j'allais fuir ! Je me reconcentre sur la feuille et faillie m'étrangler à sa lecture . " Je me suis toujours demandé si on pouvait se servir de la drogue comme d'une épice , si tes plats on un goût trop étrange prévient moi ! " le salop à même mis un smiley , sale hypocrite ! Je chiffonne la feuille et la balance sur la p'tain de belle gueule de merde du noiraud qui la repoussa négligemment du dos de sa main .

- Monsieur Uzumaki !

- Oui ?

- Veuillez cessez vos enfantillages !

- ...

Je me contente de regarder madame Kurenai avec un grand sourire puis de m'occuper de ranger un peu mon trieur bordélique . L'heure passe sans d'avantage d'évènements notable . Lorsque la sonnerie retenti , j'ai à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires que Lee Rock me saute gaiement dessus .

- Et ben ! Tu sais mettre l'ambiance !

- C'était une engueulade je vois pas le rapport Lee !

- Tu rigole le lycée ne parle plus que de ça ! Shikamaru et Shino ont déjà récupérés les paris de dizaines d'élèves sur le résultat de votre guerre . Et je dois avouer que certains on de drôles d'idées !

- Ils font des paris la dessus ?

- Oui certain dise que vous allez vous entre tuer .

- C'est plutôt moi qui être atomisé ouais !

Je me lève tandis que plusieurs de mes amis me suivent en total hystérie , pas que ce ne soit pas le cas d'habitude mais le brouhaha des filles qui nous suivent , les excitent encore plus .

- Naruto t'as pensé à faire ton français ?

- Kiba , je ne fait jamais mes devoirs !

- Je te jure ils ont pariés que tu allais craquer en premier ...

- Lee parle moins fort !

- Et que tu allais lui rouler une grosse galoche !

- PARDON ?

- T'as pensé à me rembourser le paquet de chips ?

- J'ai que des ramens instantanés Chôji .

- Ça me vas aussi !

- Quarante-huit douze pour toi Naruto .

- Fais moi voire ça Shika !

- Tu gagne haut la main !

- Génial !

- Pour la question , qui vas ce suicider en premier .

- QUOI ? C'est quoi ce délire !

- Naruto !

Cette voix ... Je me retourne face à une tignasse rouge sang puis dévisage deux yeux turquoises soulignés de khôl . Gaara s'approche prudemment de moi vue que les hystériques affluent et il m'agrippe doucement le bout de ma manche .

- Fais gaffe à toi .

- Oui , je ferais attention .

Il me décoche un petit sourire sous l'œil médusé de toute les filles , je le suis du regard lorsqu'il entre dans la salle avant que celui-ci ne soit suivit par Sasuke . Celui-ci a une mine intrigué en fixant ma manche qui avait été tenue par mon cousin . Gaara et moi sommes très proche , plus que des frères et des amis puisque seul lui sait certaines choses à mon sujet que je ne dévoile à personnes d'autres . Il a toute ma confiance même si il a tendance à traîner avec Sasuke . J'entre dans la salle à mon tour et pour ce cour évidement je me retrouve juste devant l'ennemi , dos à lui . Bref ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire !

- Tu vois Naruto là je dirais que tu es dans une posture délicate .

Je fais un 180 degré et le fixe d'un regard victorieux et un sourire tellement large qu'on en vois mes gencives .

- Ou pas !

- Tu ne pourras pas rester comme ça durant tout le cour .

- J'ai de l'endurance tu sais !

- Uzumaki , veuillez arrêter de parler avec votre copain .

- Ce n'est en aucun cas mon "COPAIN" !

Hatake me regarde avec surprise . Je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine des trucs cette idiot !

- Tu vois , j'ai encore une fois raison , me souffle Sasuke à l'oreille .

- C'est bien la première fois que tu as raison alors ne prend pas la grosse tête sac à merde !

- Toujours entrain de ce voiler la face à ce que je vois .

- Parle pour toi .

Sasuke finie par me lâcher dans un ricanement bref et se s'adosse à son siège . Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais il ne se passa rien de notable et ceux jusqu'à la pose de midi . Je suis maintenant dans la file d'attente pour aller au self accompagné d'un Kiba survolté , Chôji à bout de nerf , Shikamaru le cul par terre , Hinata jouant frénétiquement avec ses doigts , Lee faisant des acrobaties qui au passage s'en ramassa une par Sakura plus qu'excédé .

- Chôji reste patient et arrête de baver c'est dégueulasse !

- Naruto !.

- Désolé Shika mais si t'était pas en plein milieu j'te marcherais pas dessus !

- Heu Na-Naruto tu as heu un peu de ... sur la joue .

- Qu'est ce que j'ai Hinata ?

- De la bave ...

- CHÔJI !

- Lee ! Tu peux pas rester en place deux secondes oui ?

- Heu oui Sakura mais tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant je AÏE , HA tient Gaara ! C'est pas souvent que tu viens nous rejoindre !

- Ouais , Naruto je peux te parler ?

- Si tu veux .

Gaara me tire un peu en retrais du groupe , puis comme à son habitude , il croise les bras sur son torse et me fixe de son regard turquoise impassible légèrement attristé .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaa' ?

- Rien de notable s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi t'es son petit copain ?

- Sa veut dire oui , écoute Naruto fais attention il peut se montrer sans pitié pour ceux qu'il à en ligne de mire .

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

- J'ai déjà été dans ce cas là .

- ...

- Et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas fière du résultat .

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé .

- Tu te souviens du gars qui me traquait passé un temps .

- Celui qui t'as ...

- Oui .

- C'était ...

- Oui .

Je reste sans voix , alors celui qui lui en a fait bavé pendant tout ce temps était Sasuke ? Et maintenant ils sont pote ? C'est une BLAGUE ! Le nombre de fois où je me suis inquiété pour ce rouquin insouciant à fait COPAIN-COPAIN avec l'ennemi ?

- Bah merde alors !

- ...

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- ...

- Pourquoi tu lui cause ?

- ...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui ?

- ...

- Gaara ?

- Mais répond !

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque d'un seul coup son regard se raffermit , ses traits se durcirent . Cet expression partagé entre anxiété et excitation , pour l'avoir connu , je la reconnais très bien . MERDE !

- C'était un peu de ta faute aussi Gaara .

- ...

- Qui ne dit mots consent .

Sasuke regarde mon cousin avec froideur . Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais ça à tout de même laissé des traces . Je me focalise sur l'ennemi . Hautain , froid , méprisant , déroutant , orgueilleux , ingrat , profiteur , énervant , antisocial et j'en passe . Il ne dédit aucun intérêt à personne à par si celle-ci devient son plant cul , je suis presque sûr qu' il ne fait jamais preuve de tendresse envers qui compte . N'est jamais réellement sortie avec personne et n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec envie sans pour autant le baiser tout de suite après . Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit . La pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à ce putain de Dom Juan nymphomane serait de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de sa bite si ce n'est pisser ! ADIEU les plants cul pour l'Uchiwa si on croit qu'on est ensemble !

- La ferme Uchiwa , je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parlé surtout si c'est juste pour te la raclé !

- Un problème usuratonkachi ?

- Moi non , mais toi ...

Je m'approche lentement de lui , sous son œil intrigué , pose une main sur son torse . Ce geste contrairement à ce que je croyais ne me révulsa pas autant que prévue . Je suis calme , détendue , mon corps ne montre aucune réticences . Étrange ... M'enfin je suppose que ce mec ne sait même pas comment on roule une pelle ! Il est tellement froid et mesquin ! C'est pourquoi je me rapproche de lui sous les yeux médusés des autres . Il y a une chance qu'il me repousse , en faite il y a presque que cette option car cela m'étonnerais qu'il se laisse faire en gentil soumis . Merde je ne pense à ça que lorsque je suis quasiment contre ses lèvres . Tant pis , je me prendrais peut être un coup , même certain mais au moins les rumeurs comme quoi je sors avec lui seront obligé de cesser . Et dans ce cas j'aurais la paix en dépit de faire de la vie de Sasuke un enfer . Dans tous les cas , je GAGNE !

Mais quelque chose cloche . Il étire ses lèvres en un doux sourire en coin , agrippe délicatement ma mâchoire et fracassent lui même ses lèvres sur les miennes . LE SALOP ! Pourquoi fait il ça ? Je n'ai le temps de penser d'avantage et me sent encore une fois dominé lorsqu'il infiltre sa langue vicieuse entre mes lèvres . Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il FOU ? Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer mon cœur . C'est vraiment son premier baisé ? Il embrasse divinement bien cette enfoiré ! Putain ! Pourquoi à chaque fois je me fais baisé ?! Avant que je ne me rende compte de l'action , mon dos est calé contre la barrière . Je ne peux plus reculé tandis que lui me ravage encore la gueule jusqu'à m'en faire plier douloureusement le dos en arrière . Puis il s'arrête , rompt le baisé et reste près de mes lèvres encore un peu . J'ouvre les yeux en grand , il me fixe avec une lueur nouvelle , différente , étrange .

- Comme si j'allais te laisser gagner si facilement Naruto .

- ...

Naruto ? Pas dobe ou usuratonkachi ? Il me fais un dernier baisé rapide avant de retirer sa main qu'il avait , sans que je m'en rende compte , glissé dans ma nuque , pour m'empêcher de fuir certainement . Inutile , j'en aurais été incapable . Chié quelle gros CON ! Il me fou encore plus les boules . Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui gagne ? Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un regard vantard puis détourne mon attention sur Gaara sans faire attention au yeux exorbités des autres posés sur moi .

- C'était pas une super idée ça Naruto .

- Je crois bien oui ... aussi non tu bouffes avec nous ?

- Non je dois rejoindre Neji après .

- Ok .

- Prévient moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit .

- D'accord t'en fais pas ça devrait aller .

- que ce soit à propos de Sasuke ou ...

- Oui .

On se fixent avec sérieux . Lui sait pour l'autre tarée , ma gentille nounou . Je ne l'ai dit qu'à lui d'ailleurs . Je ne veux pas inquiété mes frères à propos de ça .

- Il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à moi , juste chercher à rétablir le contact .

- ...

- Ce que je crains le plus , c'est qu'il s'en prenne au personnes proche de moi .

Gaara me regarde avec compassion . Je ne sais pas quoi faire , encore une fois je me sent seul . Gaara aussi risque gros en restant avec moi et son frère aussi ... Il serait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde que je les quittes . Je ne vois que cette alternative pour les tenir loin de ce genre de soucis . Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en riant exagérément . Mais je ne supporte plus la solitude maintenant .

- T'inquiète je trouverais une solution !

- Hn ...

Je lance un dernier sourire à mon cousin avant qu'il ne se retourne et rejoigne son chérie collant . De suite quelqu'un agrippe mon sweet et me tire telle un sauvage dans la file .

- Dépêche Naru , on avance !

- Ha désolé Kiba .

Chôji n'en peux plus d'attendre , se bouffe carrément les mains . Shikamaru ronchonne car il doit sortir la main de sa poche afin de passer sa carte . Kiba abat son plateau sur les rails en hurlant à Hinata de parler plus fort . Sakura manque de planter la fourchette dans la main de Lee ayant pour excuse : " t'avais oublié d'en prendre " . Qu'ils sont idiots tous !

- Chôji te goinfre pas , t'en fou de partout !

- Tu compte manger ta viande Naruto ?

- Évidement ! Je crève la dalle moi aussi !

- Shikamaru ?

- Galère ...

- HA merci !

Le repas est agité comme d'habitude , mais cette agitation me rend heureux . Rassure mon cœur et réchauffe mon corps . Je ris au éclat , répond au provocation de Kiba tout en m' hilarant face à l'exaspération que nous provoquons chez Sakura . Kiba braque son regard sur moi , je l'écoute attentivement même si mon œil droit suis encore une Sakura meurtrière armé d'un couteau cette fois .

- C'est trop bête que tu fasse pas espagnol Naruto , t'aurais fait péter une matière !

- Pourquoi il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu sais la prof avait le syndrome de tourette alors niveau vocabulaire ça envoyais ! D'ailleurs j'ai fais un p'tit dialogue avec elle hé hé !

- Kiba tu n'aurais pas encore eut une heure de colle ?

- Bah non ! Je suis sûr que sur ce vocabulaire j'aurais eut vingt hé hé hé !

- Don je vais encore devoir t'attendre après ton cours .

- Non mon gars ! Quant elle me la filé j'ai protesté comme d'hab et les autres en on profité pour se barrer du cours .

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que Shino à tout de suite pris ma défense ...

- SHINO ?

- Ouais .

- Tu devrais aller lui parler , et comme sa tu me dira ce qu'il cache derrière ses lunettes !

- Ha Lee !

- Désolé Hinata , je vais t'aider à ramasser .

- Merci Lee , c'est gentille .

- T'inquiète c'est tout naturel !

Lee s'empresse d'aider Hinata à ramasser les bout de verre du verre d'Hinata que le vert à fait tomber à cause d'un geste brusque . (wo dure la phrase)

- Aïe !

- Tu t'es coupé Hinata ?

- Ou-oui désolé je suis obligé d'aller au toilette , je revient dans pas longtemps .

Lee nous regarde avec ses gros yeux interrogateur surmonter de ses énormes sourcils .

- Le sang d'Hinata coagule mal , c'est pour ça qu'une simple coupure à besoin de soin sinon elle pourrait carrément se vider de son sang .

- Rien qu'avec une petite égratignure ?

- Oui .

- Ne t'en fais pas elle à l'habitude , il me semble que son cousin Neji a le même problème . Lui c'est moins important , c'est une des nombreuses caractéristique de la famille Hyuga dit'on . Comme moi et mes crocs !

Kiba ouvre en grand la bouche et lèche fièrement ses canines pointues . Puis il me regarde avec curiosité , fixe les trois cicatrices sur mes joues .

- Et toi tu ne sais pas d'où tu tient ses cicatrices , elles sont pourtant très particulières .

- Non je ne sais pas , je ne me souvient plus trop de mes parents .

- ...

- Hinata à l'air d'avoir du mal à arrêter le saignement , je vais vérifier si tout vas bien .

- D'accord .

- On se retrouve en salle de sciences .

- T'inquiète !

Je quitte la table , dépose mon plateau et sors du réfectoire . Hinata dois certainement être dans les toilettes . Mes parents ... Je ne me souvient pas d'eux .Il y a plusieurs années , alors que j'étais un gosse haïs de tous , j'ai fouillés dans les affaires de Jiraya , mon tuteur . C'était juste pour planifier une nouvelle connerie pour faire enrager mes deux frangins . Mais je suis tombé sur un dossier contenant ma photos , ma date de naissance , mes liens de parentés mais aussi un rapport de police et des écrits de ma psychologue ... Ces feuilles idiotes résumaient toute ma vie . Tous y était , toutes ces choses que je m'étais efforcé d'oublier m'était revenue en pleine face . Tout les détails de ce que j'avais vécu avec ma "nounou" . Il fallait croire que mon subconscient avait fais le nécessaire pour que j'oublie cette période de ma vie . Je compris alors pourquoi j'étais rejeter , j'étais la seule personne qui avait survécus à un massacre . Les gens avaient donc eut peur de moi tout simplement . Puis j'étais tombé sur une photos de mes parents me portant dans leur bras . J'ai remarqué que j'avais déjà ses fines cicatrices , sur le photos mon père les caressaient doucement presque tristement . C'est à ce moment que je sut également que Deidara et Yahiko n'était pas vraiment mes frères et Jiraya mon père . Mais ça ne m'as pas empêcher de les considéré comme tel , heureux d'avoir le droit à une deuxième famille aimante . Hinata n'est finalement pas dans les toilettes . Où peut elle bien être ? Peut être qu'elle à fais un détour avant de retourner au réfectoire . C'est pas grave , je récupère joyeusement mon sac et le balance devant la salle de science avant d'accoster Shino attendant la sonnerie .

- S'lut Shino .

- Salut .

- Toujours seul ?

- Oui .

- J'ai jamais osé te le demander mais de quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?

- A ton avis pourquoi je met des lunettes ?

- Pour cacher que t'as des yeux vairons ?

- Je n'ai pas ...

- Alors pourquoi t'en met ? Laisse moi voir !

Non sérieux pourquoi il se cache tout le temps ? Je sautille sur mes pieds , tente d'attraper ses lunettes sous ses grognements mécontent . Je me colle à lui , ne lui laisse pas le choix , CA Y EST ! J'ai les branches de ses lunettes entre les doigts ! Je suis à deux doigts de connaitre le secret de Shino Aburame mais il me repousse , certes doucement mais très fermement .

- Whoa !

Mon dos entre en collision avec un autre corps . Je n'ai pas le temps de voir à qui j'ai affaire que des doigts fins viennent caresser furtivement mon cou , un doux et éphémère souffle chaud les accompagnant . CHIER encore ce noiraud de m... Qu'est ce que ? Ce tintement mélodieux , comme deux lames de cristal s'entre choquant doucement presque amoureusement . Mes yeux s'écarquille et se perdent dans le vide . Le souffle chaud s'estompe jusqu'à disparaître mais les ongles vicieux on tracé trois fines lignes de feu sur la peaux sensible de mon cou . Je me retourne illico , aperçois deux orbes dotées d'un rouge intense me fixant d'une façon inqualifiable avant que ceux ci ne disparaissent derrière l'angle du mur . Ses yeux m'ont toujours donné une étrange sensation , la chaire de poule fois dix , même avant que tout ne commence . Normal vous allez me dire . Le rouge c'est pas la couleur de yeux la plus courante . Shino semble regarder dans la même direction que avant de reporter son attention sur moi en une question silencieuse.

- Ho c'est rien , un vielle ennemi .

- ...

La sonnerie retenti , je m'assoie en vitesse dès que Asuma ouvre la porte . Je n'ai pas le goût de me battre avec Sasuke pour le moment . J'ai les nerfs à vif . Il est ici , il sait ou j'étudie , qu'attend il ? Que prévoit il ? Je n'écoute pas un traître mots du cour d'Asuma . Le stresse me tord les boyaux un peu plus chaque secondes qui passe . L'angoisse et l'excitation de pouvoir le revoir après tant de temps pour l'emplafonner me font piaffer . J'en ai marre , je ne peu plus rester inactif et attendre que ma schizophrénique de nounou me fasse une autre immondicité . Hors de question qu'il fasse du mal à mes amis et à ma famille à nouveau . Je me lève brutalement , en renverse même ma chaise sous un sursaut de mon voisin de table .

- Désolé monsieur j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire .

- Où vas tu comme ça ? Tu es sous ma responsabilité .

- Ne vous inquiété pas , il ne me tuera pas moi . ENFIN je veux dire mon frère me passera juste un méga savon hé hé hé ...

Juste avant que je passe la porte , je vois Gaara se lever à son tour . Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me suive . Il m'est lui aussi trop précieux pour que je le traîne dans les emmerdes ! Je cours vite , plus vite que mon cousin et je ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à le semer . Mon souffle est erratique , il faut que je me calme même si j'ai qu'une envie : courir en gueulant pour attirer le schizo . Je respire à grand coup , calme mon cœur et tend l'oreille . Le silence est présent , un telle silence que je le sens s'insinuer en moi . Le moindre bruissement , tintement serra immédiatement repéré . Mais rien , pas un son . Étrange il n'y a vraiment aucun son alors que le lycée est normalement bondés d'élèves .Mais aucun bruit que dalle nada . C'est limite anormal , ce silence qui était jusqu'alors mon allié est devenu vicieux . Il m'oppresse , me tord les tripes mais je garde mon calme même si tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de fracasser un mur afin de briser ce foutue silence . Raa faut que j'arrête c'est normal ce silence !

- C'est moi que tu cherche Naruto ?

L'intonation désagréable me fait tendre tout les muscles de mon corps . Cette voix , c'est la sienne c'est certain ! Je me retourne pour lui faire face mais ne voie que la fin du couloir . Personne .

- Montre toi !

- ...

- KYUBI sale lâche montre ton cul !

- À qui parles-tu Naruto ?

D'où provient sa voix ? Elle résonne encore dans tous le couloir ! Où est il ? Ho que sa me soûle son petit jeu ! Je balaye du regard le mur , passe sur un corps fin et musclé avant de retourner dessus . Deux perles obsidiennes blasés accroche mon regard . Des pas résonnent , ses pas . Je suis à bout , il a fallu qu'il se la ramène ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me coller ?

- Qui est Kyubi Naruto ?

Sa voix est plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire , presque haineuse . Pourquoi ?

- Personne laisse tomber et retourne en cours !

Le noiraud me repousse contre le mur . Non en faite il n'as même pas besoin d'utiliser la force seulement ses yeux m'avertisse du danger . Je recule face à lui instinctivement jusqu'à ce que mon pied rencontre un pilier et que mon dos s'y adosse . Sasuke est tout près de moi . Me fixe comme s'il enregistrait des données sur mon compte . C'est stressant au possible . Sa main s'élève puis se pose doucement sur mes trois cicatrices encore rouge de mon cou . Ce touché me provoque un frisson vite refoulé .

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Et ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ho que si que sa me regarde !

- Comment sa ?

Ses doigts passent doucement puis plus durement sur mon cou blessé . Son regard reste impassible comme d'habitude , mais il s'agite en lui une telle haine en ébullition , qu'une lueur malsaine fait éruption dans ses yeux .

- C'est lui hein ?

- ...

- Dit moi où il es ?

- De quoi ...

- Ta blessure est toute fraîche à moins qu'il t'es pris par surprise ...

- ...

- Attend c'est sa ?

- Hein ?

- Il t'as pris par surprise mais pourquoi il ne t'as pas tué ?

- Mais de quoi tu me causes , s'était juste un accident !

- ...

- Kiba à les ongles tellement acérés qu'il m'as griffé sans faire exprès ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

- Alors pourquoi l'appelais tu tout à l'heure ?

- De qui tu parles ?

Il ne doit en aucun cas savoir pour Kyubi . Mais étrangement il à l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le schizophrène . Aurait il un lien aussi avec lui ? Si ça se trouve lui aussi se fait traquer !

- De Kyubi !

- A lui , non ha ha ha !

- Il n'y a rien de drôle .

- En faite c'est à cause de mon frère Deidara , quant j'étais petit il me racontait des histoires sur Kyubi et depuis je suis paranoïaque ! Je fais même des crises d'angoisses mais ne t'inquiète pas rien de bien grave !

- ...

- Sinon toi aussi tu connais la légende de Kyubi le ... Le neuvième ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux incrédule . C'est la première fois que je mens d'une façon aussi crédible mais connaissant Sasuke il ne croit pas un traître mots de se que je vient de dire . D'ailleurs son regard me lance un éclaire de mauvaise augure . Et au vue de la façon brutal qu'il a de plaquer sa main juste à côté de mon oreille , je vais encore me faire engueuler .

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu à as voir avec Kyubi mais je compte bien le découvrir .

- Et comment hein ?

- Je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle .

- Quoi tu vas me traquer ?

- Oui et à travers toi , lui aussi .

- Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu veux le traquer !

- La ferme usuratonkachi , comme si t'avais le droit de dire quelque chose .

On dirait que ce connard aussi à des secrets , ce n'est pas important certainement encore une de ses lubies . Je suis sur qu'il s'imagine chopper Kyubi et devenir célèbre . Le roi du monde ! Que dalle .

- C'est moi qui vais l'avoir Sasuke !

- Comme si t'en était capable crétin .

- J'vais te montrer Teme !

- Dobe .

Fais Chié et dire que ce n'est que pour Kyubi qu'il fait ça , enfoiré . Tient en y repensant je veux des explications .

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé au self ?

- C'est toi qui as voulu que je t'en roule une .

- Tu aurais pue me repousser !

- Pourquoi j'aurais fais sa ?

- Parce que on embrasse pas N'IMPORTE QUI , d'ailleurs normalement on ne devrait pas COUCHER avec n'importe qui !

- Tu as raison , mais il y a une petite différence en ce qui me concerne .

- ?

- Moi je ne couche pas une deuxième fois avec la même personne ci celle-ci n'est pas spécial .

- ...

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avec toi usuratonkachi .

- Comme si j'avais envie de me faire violer de nouveau !

- Tch pourtant t'as bien pris ton pied .

- La ferme!

Ce mec m'énerve , et sa façon hautaine de me regarder , comme si j'étais inférieure à lui , soumis... J'ai envie de l'emplafonner à un point intolérable !

- Évidement que j'ai réagi ça faisait un bail que j'avais rien fait ! Et n'oublie pas que j'avais été drogué !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui .

Le noiraud me regarde toujours avec supériorité , pour lui il n'y à que son avis qui est recevable . Je suis fatigué , le schizo est dans le coin sûrement qu'il s'attend à ce que je finisse les cours normalement . Je me détourne de Sasuke qui me regarde intrigué , je sais qu'il vas me suivre .

- Où tu vas ?

- Où je veux .

- ...

Je marche rapidement , je dois faire vite . Maintenant que Kyubi sait que j'étudie ici , je ne pourrais plus venir . Ce type est une menace pour mon entourage il serait plus prudent que je reste isolé pour le moment . D'autres pas se font entendre , derrière nous !

- Naruto ?

- Gaara !

- C'était lui ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr .

Gaara fixe Sasuke qui reste comme d'habitude impassible , il sait que Sasuke à quelque chose à voir avec Kyubi le connaissant . Puis le roux me jette un coup d'œil avant de délicatement agripper ma manche de deux doigts .

- Fais attention .

- Oui .

Ce type est une perle . Il comprend très facilement les sentiments des autres c'est pourquoi il ne me demande pas de m'accompagner , il sait que je ne tolérerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose . Je vois dans son regard à quel point il est inquiet et à quel point il veut m'accompagner mais il est hors de question que je le mêle à ça . On se sépare sans plus de cérémonie . Je suis à l'extérieure du lycée , c'est partie pour une dizaine de détours avant de rentré histoire d'être sûr de pommer ma chère nounou . Si seulement cet saleté de Kyubi n'était pas là , j'aurais eut la vie plus facile . Mais ce qui m'énerve encore plus se trouve être juste derrière moi .

- Tu compte me suivre encore longtemps ?

- Évidement .

- Tu tiens tant que sa à te faire tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non . Et toi ? Je dois avouer que ta situation n'est encore pas très claire . Tu es pourchassé par Kyubi ?

- C'est à peu près ça .

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux des infos sur moi , il me faudra la raison de ta traque .

- ... ok .

- Kyubi était apparemment mon baby sitter quant j'étais petit . C'était il y a très longtemps alors je ne me souvient pas très bien . Mais apparemment il s'est très attaché à moi . Un peu trop même alors mes parents l'on renvoyé et en cadeau d'adieu il m'as fait ses jolies cicatrices au joues .

Soudain Sasuke écarquille les yeux comme ce souvenant d'un truc hyper chamboulant . Il vas même jusqu'à murmurer un "alors c'était toi" tout bas . Bon il se souvient certainement d'un reportage à la télé il y a longtemps et ne ce doutait pas que c'était ma famille dont il était question apparemment .

- C'était avant que tu ailles en orphelinat ?

- Oui .

- Comment sont mort tes parents ?

- Parlons de toi un peu Sasuke !

- ... Il a détruit ma famille , assassiné sauvagement plus d'une trentaine des miens . Et chaque personnes qu'il a assassiné sans pitié m'était très chère , faisaient partie de ma vie . Cet enfoiré me la rendu infernal .

- Kyubi a ...

- Et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger .

- ...

Le regard de Sasuke est vraiment dure mais une part au fond de lui restera blessé à jamais . Cela se sent à travers son impassibilité , en faite s'en est même la cause . Maintenant que je regarde mieux, le noiraud semble en avoir tellement bavé que plus rien ne peut le faire souffrir . Pourquoi ne pas tenter un duo , de toute façon on vas y trouver notre compte tout les deux . Même si je dois avouer que confier ma vie à celui qui m'as violé n'est franchement pas rassurant .

- Tu veux chopper Kyubi ?

- ... Oui .

- Très bien mais il vas falloir qu'on s'entre aide .

- ...

- Je vais jouer l'appât , et toi tu l'attaquera au bon moment .

- T'as pas plus pourri ?

- Tais toi , il n'y à que sa qui peut marcher avec lui tellement il est obsédé par moi ! Et rend toi compte de la merde dans laquelle je m'apprête à me foutre Sasuke . Si tu échoue je serais à la merci de Kyubi !

- Comme aussi nul que ça , ne nous confonds pas usuratonkachi .

- Merci je compte vraiment sur toi connard ! Et je ne nous confond pas abruti !

- ...

Sasuke me regarde avec surprise , peut être qu'en fin de compte il se cache derrière son arrogance . Cela expliquerait pourquoi Gaara traîne avec lui . Bon il faut se mettre en route , autant faire ça rapidement .

- On vas allé dans les quartier est .

- Ils sont malfamés .

- C'est exactement pour ça qu'on y vas idiot !

- Alors tu comptes traîner dans la rue toute l'après midi et la soirée pour qu'il te saute dessus .

- Oui et qu'après tu me files un coup de main pour que je m'en débarrasse enfin !

- Vous étiez très proche tu m'as dit , dans ce cas là ...

- ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Sasuke me regarde avec effroi . Il a des réactions vraiment chiantes des fois , je ferme le poing et toque gentiment sur son front pour le réveiller . Il empoigne mon poignet et me force à le regarder sérieusement .

- C'était lui qui t'avais drogué ce week-end .

- BINGO !

- Alors vous êtes proche de cette façon .

- Ne délire pas ! Coucher avec lui serait pire qu'avec toi !

- ...

Il me fixe encore et encore . Il passe son temps à me fixer j'ai l'impression . Il ne fait que ça , m'observer , m'étudier , m'analyser , me décortiquer . Cette situation devient de plus en plus agaçante !

- Arrête de me regarder et avance !

- Ne me dit pas que quant tu étais petit il t'as ...

- Je ne me souvient plus , c'était il y a longtemps et c'est mieux comme ça .

- Est ce que quant j'ai couché avec toi ...

- La ferme Sasuke , je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça aussi!

- Il faut que je sache Naruto ! Cet enfoiré à détruit ma vie et ton enfance si ce n'est plus . Ce monstre ne mérite pas de vivre !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? HEIN ? A ton avis pourquoi tous les soirs je traîne par ici ? C'est pour le coincer et lui faire la peaux ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner . Cette enfoiré c'est barré après l'histoire du carnage mais il est revenu depuis peu . Il a osé remontrer sa tronche et je vais me faire un plaisirs de la lui défoncer !

Sasuke semble se calmer . Il me lâche le poignet qu'il m'avait broyé lors de son manque rarissime de calme . Pourquoi s'est il énervé comme ça , ça n'a aucun sens . Je masse la douleur tandis que lui reprend la route . Ça fait plusieurs heures maintenant que nous traînons dans les banlieues et toujours rien . Je n'apprécie pas cet endroit , les rues sont sales , habités par des personnes pas toujours très nettes . Un endroit parfait où le schizo pourrait traîner en bref . Durant le trajet je me remémore les recherche que j'avais fait il y a quelques années . La traque qu'avait fais la police pour retrouver l'assassin de ma famille . Ils avaient abandonné comme il ne trouvais rien ... Tout simplement ... Les un disait que c'était un professionnelle , d'autre un mafieux c'est tout ce que j'avais sue . Nous nous arrêtons dans un bar . L'endroit est mal entretenue ou alors trop souvent mis en bordel par les clients . Le barman nous sert deux verres payés par l'Uchiwa . Ça fait depuis un moment que je ne lui est rien dit , je ne sais pas de quoi lui parler . Le bar à quelques clients dont certains se mettent parfois à beugler des incohérence d'autres dorment le nez écraser sur la table . Je fais bruyamment rouler mon verre après l'avoir fini et bizarrement Sasuke ne dis rien , du moins pas à se propos .

- Est ce que ton Kyubi à des longs cheveux cuivré avec une sorte d'amulette en cristal attaché au bout d'une de ses mèches , un manteaux façon punk rouge et noir ,et des yeux rouge flippant ?

- Oui c'est ça .

- Parce que ses même yeux son braqués sur toi depuis un bon moment .

- T'es sérieux ?

- Toujours .

- Très bien dans ce cas là , je vais sortir . Tu sais quoi faire .

- Oui .

- Mais avant ...

Le noiraud me regarde d'un mauvais œil . Je suis tout excité , la partie que j'attendais tant vas enfin arrivé : une improvisation façon Uzumakie ! Je vais avoir l'occasion de lui en foutre une juste pour le plaisirs et monsieur ne pourra que dire amen !

- Il faut une raison pour que je parte sans toi , sinon il vas trouver ça louche !

- Oui tu as raison ...

Sasuke me regarde quelques secondes avant de récupérer dans un mouvement fluide mon verre et le place plus loin au côtés du sien .

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu peux être parfois impulsif .

- ?

Soudain je sens une main se poser sur ma jambe , Sasuke y prend appuie et se rapproche de moi . Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes . Mais que fou cet abruti ? Décidément il a une mémoire de poisson ! Comment peut il embrasser n'importe qui . En plus je suis son ennemi , un mec ! Je le repousse violemment et m'apprête à lui gueuler dessus mais il m'assène d'une voix glacial et sans appelle , limite cruelle .

- Dégage .

- ...

Ma surprise est total . Mes yeux sont certainement tout écarquillé , quel SALOP ! Je l'ai repoussé tout le long de "l'acte" et maintenant il me dit de me barrer comme ça ? Comme si je n'était qu'une PUTE trop collante ? QUEL SALOPARD ! Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! Je lui en retourne une qui fait un bruit sec , lui décalant la tronche sur le côté . Je descend ensuite de mon tabouret rageusement , manque de m'écraser au sol comme un idiot ! Chier pourquoi faut qu'il fasse ses tabouret si haut . Sasuke me regarde d'un air blasé , la main sur la joue , je lui décoche alors un regard accompagné de doux mots .

- TA GUEULE CONNARD !

Je fourre les mains dans mes poches , fait claquer mes semelles sur le sol , et envoie voler la porte du bar . Une fois dehors je sort mon portable mais reste figé sur l'écran qui s'illumine . Je ne sais pas quoi faire , Sasuke est sensé m'aider à chopper Kyubi mais sa façon de m'avoir répondu , de m'avoir regarder ... Ce mec me soûl sérieux ! Je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense ni sur quel pied danser avec lui . Vas t'il réellement venir m'aider où devrais je en vitesse retourner chez moi ? Alors que je me bouffais les ongles en tournant sur moi même pour me décider , j'entends un bruit sourd provenir du bar . Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? J'accoure dans le bar , en direction du son étouffé provenant vraisemblablement de la gorge écrasé de Sasuke . L'Uchiwa , son regard sombre dans celui rouge sang de son vis à vis , asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Kyubi . Le cuivré évita aisément le coup en se reculant vivement .

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fou là crétin ?

- C'est pas évident ?

- Je n'est pas besoin de toi , vas t'en !

Sasuke se met en action , ses geste sont fluides , calculés , puissants . Le noiraud exécutent plusieurs mouvements secs et rapides dirigés vers l'adversaire . Le cuivré se mouve avec aise et souplesse mêlé d'une brutalité surprenante et envoûtante . Il évite les offensives calmement mais ses gestes si posés donne la sensation d'un personnage vicieux , impression qui ne peut être que renforcé lorsque l'on remarque le sourire carnassier que forme ses lèvres fines dévoilant de fins crocs blanc . C'était comme si Kyubi se jouait du pauvre Uchiwa .

- Attend je viens t'aider Sasuke !

- Baka !

Oups je l'ai un peu déconcentré en déboulant derrière lui , résultat on s'éclate contre le mur comme des crêpes Suédoises . Je m'agite dans tous les sens dans le but de me dégager de ce merdier , mais Sasuke n'est pas un poids plume non plus ! Je relève les yeux vers l'ennemi et vois une mèches cuivrés se terminant par l'amulette de cristal . Celle-ci teinte doucement avant de sonner plus fortement lorsque le bras pâle de Kyubi fauche Sasuke au flanc . Le noiraud se retrouve projeté contre la bar . Sa tête cogne un peu trop violemment le bois , ses yeux se ferme doucement , son corps s'affaisse rapidement .

- Sasuke ?

- Ne t'en fais pas , il es juste évanouie .

Sa voix est toujours aussi mélodieuse , douce et hypocrite . Je regarde le lieu , tous les clients sont avachit sur eux même certain sont certainement mort vue les flaques de sang . Comment s'est il occupé de plus d'une dizaine de personnes sans faire le moindre bruit ? Des doigts fins me rappelle à la réalité en se posant délicatement sur ma joue . Je croise deux orbes rouge sang , encore ses yeux de psychopathe ! Ses ongles grattent doucement les cicatrices sur mes joues .

- J'ai eut raison de faire ça , Ça te rajoute un côté téméraire tout à fait exquis .

- Ne me touche pas !

Je repousse violemment son bras et me redresse convenablement . Je le défie du regard de tenter un nouveau contact . Tout ne se passe pas comme prévue !

- Alors moi je n'est pas le droit , après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi étant petit ? Mais lui si ?

Kyubi pointe un doigts sur Sasuke endormie au sol . Ma chère nounou me regarde avec haine .

- Exactement !

- T'ai-je une seule fois forcé comme lui ?

- Non mais tu as profité de mon ignorance pour m'utiliser !

D'un coup ses doigts fins s'enroulent autour de mon cou et il me fait tomber sur le sol non loin de Sasuke .

- Je ne faisais que mon travail gamin ! Je t'enseignais la vie ! Je faisais ça pour ne pas que tu es de surprise plus tard !

- Qui t'as dire de faire une chose PAREIL ?

- Tes parents !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrête de t'inventer des excuses , t'es con ou quoi ? C'était de la PÉDOPHILIE CONNARD !

- Je vois , tu l'as réellement perçu comme ça ...

- Et ce n'était pas percevable autrement !

- Sale gosse !

- ?

L'étreinte autour de mon cou se resserre , au fil des mots dit par le cuivré l'air se fait de plus en plus difficile à inspirer . Je pose mes mains sur ses bras pâles mais rien n'y fais , ce mec est trop fort !

- Tu n'as rien compris toi , même maintenant . Je faisais ça pour toi , pour que tu puisses avancer dans la vie avec plus de facilité .

- Ha lâche moi !

- J'ai travaillé dure , car évidement tu ne voulais m'obéir mais au moment où je commençais à t'apprivoiser tes parents sont intervenue .Tu étais à moi , je t'avais tout appris ! Comment tromper les gens qui t'entoure en jouant la comédie , mentir avec talent et ça ne faisait que commencer !

- Je ne ... t'appartient ...

- Tu aurais due être ma chose , m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil jusqu'à atteindre la maturité sexuelle où tu aurais enfin remplie toute tes fonction !

- Enfoi...ré !

- Mais tes parents mon viré , il m'ont séparé de toi alors je les ais liquidé , éventré ! J'ai mis leur tripes à l'air à ses fumiers !

Ce type est complètement malade , faire une chose pareil ! Et cela tout en lâchant un rire morbide , il me dégoutte ! Je veux lui faire sauter la cervelle !

- Puis tu as été placé à l'orphelinat , je voulais te récupéré et te faire enfin mien ! Mais des amies proches de tes satanés parents sont intervenue et t'ont adopté . Évidement je ne les aient pas laissé faire ! Eux aussi je les ait tués , tous jusqu'aux dernier ! Ils y sont tous passé , je voyais leur visage déformer par la peur puis la mort !

- ...

- Tu dois certainement les connaître non ?

- ...

- Les Uchiwa !

Que ?...

- Le clan des Uzumakie et des Uchiwa étaient très proche avant qu'ils ne soient décimé tout les deux , je l'ais fait pour t'avoir , pour toi . Tu est la cause de la mort de chacun d'entre eux Naruto !

- ...

C'est pas vrai ! Alors si la vie de Sasuke est ruiné s'est de ma faute ? C'est à cause de moi que mes parents sont morts ? Que les parents de Sasuke sont morts ? Que ses grand parents sont morts ? Que ses cousins sont morts ? Que sa famille est morte ? Je me sens comme un criminelle , sale et indigne . C'est même pire qu'après que Sasuke est couché avec moi . J'ai même l'horrible sensation de l'avoir trompé à ce moment là , je suis un monstre ! La culpabilité me ronge hargneusement l'âme . Mes mains relâchent petit à petit les bras pâle , je ne peux plus me battre dans ses circonstances ! Je ferme les yeux , abdique . Sa fait mal ! Mes oreilles sifflent ! L'air n'entre plus du tout dans mes poumons . Le noir entoure mon esprit avant de le déchirer en douceur . Malheureusement avant de sombrer , je vois parfaitement Kyubi sourire et dire :

- Bon garçon !

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille en sursaut , et masse mon cou douloureux . Je suis sûr que j'ai un bleu immense . Celui qui m'as fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte , celui qui m'as fait ça ... Kyubi ! Je me redresse expressément . Je suis dans une sorte de chalet , un feu dans une cheminé chauffe la salle à une température beaucoup trop importante . Tout ce qui fait la demeure est constitué d'un bois claire et vernis . D'ailleurs je suis dans un lit en bois , sur un matelas et dessous un drap qui recouvre mon corps nue . ENCORE ? PUTAIN RÂLE CUL LA !

- KYUBI SALE ENFOIRÉ !

- Un peu de silence Naruto , m'as migraine commençait tout juste à s'estomper .

Cette voix , je dérive lentement mon regard vers sa provenance . Sasuke est là , juste là , en face de moi . Lui est habillé au moins mais il est à genoux attaché les bras dans le dos à un pilier certainement prévue à cette effet . Sa tête est baissé et ne laisse rien voire de sa peaux blanche . Ses mèches corbeau se mouvent doucement à chaque fois qu'il essaie de trouver une position plus confortable en vain .

- Heu Sasuke , il faut que je te dise ...

- Tais toi Naruto , il faut que je me repose tant que je le peux encore .

- Comment ça ?

- Pendant que tu dormais Kyubi est venue me faire une petite visite .

- Il ne t'as rien fait !

- Bien sûr que si crétin il n'est pas venue pour prendre le thé avec moi ! Tous ce que je sais , c'est que lorsqu'on sortira d'ici , il faudra que tu m'aides à aller à l'hôpital .

- Ha je d'accord , bouge pas je vais voire s'il y à une sortie .

- Tu veux que j'aille où usuratonkachi ?

Même dans cette situation il trouve le moyen de m'insulter ! Mais ça me rassure de le voire comme d'habitude , fidèle à lui même . Parce que voir un Uchiwa paniqué est encore plus paniquant , ça veut vraiment dire que c'est la fin du monde ! Je récupère la drap et l'enroule autour de ma taille . Mais au moment de me lever ...

- HA Que , qu'est ce que ?

- L'autre taré m'as fait mettre une sorte de god étrange à l'intérieur de toi quant tu dormais .

- QUOI ?

- C'était sa ou il me butait excuse moi , ce sale lâche utilise un flingue .

- C'est toi qui l'as mit ?

- Oui .

- Désolé .

Sasuke relève son visage vers moi , du sang sec recouvre ses lèvres et une partie de son menton , son arcade est ouverte et saigne encore un peu mais à par ça rien de bien grave . Ses perles obsidiennes n'ont rien perdue de leur rage de vaincre c'est même l'effet inverse qu'il s'est produit .Ce qui me rassure énormément !

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse crétin ?

- Parce que ton clan et mon clan était très proche .

- ...

- Kyubi me voulait rien que pour lui alors il à tué mon clan . Puis tes parents on voulu m'adopter alors Kyubi à décimé ton clan également .

- ...

- Alors je suis pose que toucher la personne étant la cause de la mort de ta famille doit être horrible .

- ...

Sasuke me regarde droit dans les yeux , impassiblement . Il semble mal digérer l'info . Je suppose qu'il se repasse notre coucherie ensemble dans la tête avec dégoût mais c'est légitime .

- Je savais tous ça bien avant que je ne couche avec toi .

- Quoi ? Mais alors ...

- Disons que Sasuke ne peux résister à ton charme naturelle Naruto .

Sasuke et moi braquons nos yeux sur le cuivré en même temps . Il est adossé sur le mur juste à côté de la porte . Aucun de nous deux ne la entendue ouvrir la porte puis la refermé , comme un vrai fantôme . Kyubi me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et décolle son dos du mur . Il faut que je fasse quelque chose , Sasuke attaché est sans défense , moi je suis un peu plus libre de mes mouvements . Mais le god en moi est enfoncé bien trop profondément . Chaque contraction de mes abdominaux est douloureux , c'est comme si cette chose à l'intérieur de moi écrasait mes organes . Kyubi est tout proche , tant pis je n'ai plus le temps . Je me redresse d'un coup en serrant les poings .

- HAAA HN ha PUTAIN !

J'y crois pas ! Rien que le fait de me tenir debout est un véritable calvaire je voudrais me laisser tomber à terre mais n'imagine même pas la douleur que cela occasionnerait ! C'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que ce pédophile m'as fait ?

- Naruto je te conseille de bouger le moins possible temps que tu as ça en toi .

- Sa-suke ...

Kyubi suis mes yeux et regarde donc en coin Sasuke qui me fixe avec une légère inquiétude , étrange de percevoir en lui un telle sentiment . Sentiment qui visiblement agace Kyubi qui se détourne de moi . Je me recroqueville doucement sur moi même , avant les main pour empoigner le rebord du lit et me rapprocher de Sasuke maintenant seul et impuissant face au cuivré .

- Je t'es fait mettre ça en Naruto pour que tu regrettes de m'avoir volé sa première fois .

- N'importe quoi , en ce moment c'est Naruto qui souffre le martyre avec votre connerie pas moi et sa première fois ne vous à jamais appartenu !

Un son strident et sec emplie la pièce . Sasuke se retrouve le buste complètement penché sur le côtés alors Kyubi ramène son bras vers lui . La gifle à été violente , une marque rouge sur la joue pâle est clairement visible d'ici . Le noiraud se replace correctement tandis que le cuivré reprend d'un ton encore plus cruelle .

- Regrette tu ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Tu rigole c'est avec lui que j'ai eut le plus de jouissance , et sa première fois m'avais toujours été destiné !

- Sale ...

Je tend mon dos au maximum et me pince les lèvre lorsqu'un coup de pied heurte le flanc de Sasuke . Mais que fait cette idiot ? Il est attaché , complètement à la merci de l'ennemi , ne fait pas des trucs comme ça ! Mais Sasuke est têtue , il se redresse convenablement , se tient droit et fièrement il relève le visage vers Kyubi . Malgré le fait que le cuivré le surplombe , Sasuke n'as aucun mal à garder son honneur et vas même jusqu'à le défié du regard de le frapper encore une fois .

- Sale gosse , de nos jours ils sont tous mal élevé .

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça le pédophile ?

j'avais hurler , il faut que je lui fasse oublier Sasuke cinq secondes le temps qu'il récupère un peu . Kyubi se retourne immédiatement vers moi , m'agrippe par le bras et me balance juste devant Sasuke . Celui-ci me regarde d'une mine blasé , je lui aurait bien refait le portrait s'il n'y avait pas eut une amplification de la douleur évidement . Je me roule en boule pour calmer mes gémissements , plus rien n'existe que la souffrance dans mon bassin c'est horrible !

- Naruto !

Soudain un bras me force à me placer à quatre pattes , je me cambre et hurle mon mal face à se geste brusque . Le pédophile écarte mon intimité sans aucune douceur . Putain l'enculer , je te jure que dès que je peux je lui arrache la tête !

- Regarde Sasuke ce que ton chère Naruto est obligé d'endurer par ta fautes .

- Enfoiré !

- Mais c'est aussi une punition pour toi Naruto .

- HAA HN QU !

Ses doigts entrent , sortent , m'écarte . Une autre main presse mon entre jambes pour me détendre un peu mais jamais assez pour me faire ressentir du plaisirs . Et dire que ça avait été si bon avec Sasuke , une déferlante de plaisirs différents mais avec lui c'est juste une torture . Et malheureusement il y a juste assez de plaisir pour avoir une impression amer et dégoûtante en moi à cause de sa main sur mon sexe . Ça fait tellement mal , c'est tellement inhumain . J'ai besoin de quelque chose de sûr de ...

- Naruto .

Son chuchotement est doux , discret . Sasuke . J'ai besoin de quelqu'un , de lui , maintenant ! Je passe mes bras autour de son buste , m'accroche à lui tandis qu'il glisse son visage dans mon cou . Les assauts de Kyubi deviennent évidement encore plus féroce lorsqu'il voit ça . Mais je m'en tape , je préfère subir plus et être soutenue que seul ! Mes mains empoignent fébrilement les épaules du noiraud . Je plaque mon torse comme je peux contre celui de l'Uchiwa . Et même si Sasuke ne peux m'enlacer , le simple fait qu'il me chuchote discrètement ses mots pour me calmer est plus que suffisant pour m'aider à tenir bon . Jamais dans ma vie je n'es été aussi bien épaulé lors de mes épreuves difficiles et douloureuses .

- HAA HA !

- Soit patient Naruto .

- HAAAA PUTAIN !

- On vas bientôt le liquider .

- SA HA AÏEE !

- J'te jure que j'le tuerais pour ça .

Vue l'insistance de Sasuke , je suis sûr qu'il fusille du regard l'ennemi . Pendant que je souffre le martyre , lui est toujours aussi fort , fière . Peut être que je l'envie un peu en faite . Sa présence est exaltante , je ressert ma prise sur lui et hume son odeur de bois brûlé caramélisé avec délice . C'est une personne tellement sûr mine de rien !

- SAA HA !

- Je pendrais soin de toi après .

- SAA SU-KE HA !

- Idiot dit pas des trucs pareils !

Dès que Sasuke à commencé à me parler à l'oreille , mon corps s'était quelque peu ouvert et j'ai commencé à ressentir plus de plaisir même si 90 pour cent était constitué de douleur . Est ce possible de éprouver du plaisir alors qu'on est violé par un monstre ? En même temps j'ai été violé par Sasuke et pourtant j'ai jouit plusieurs fois . Je me rend compte que j'ai grave pris mon pied en faite ! Je reprend ma respiration et contient mes gémissements , tient le pédophile à arrêté son délire ?

- Vraiment cet Uchiwa t'as rabaissé à un tel niveau qu'il m'est dorénavant impossible de te récupérer Naruto . C'était comme si je faisais d'une pute ma femme .

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça alors que tu es un pédophile enfoiré ! Et même si s'était le cas , les putes valent cent fois mieux que les gens de ton espèce !

La douleur commence à se dissiper , je me cale plus convenablement contre Sasuke qui enfouie son nez dans mes cheveux blond . Sûrement pour narguer Kyubi , l'idiot !

- Merde .

Pourquoi dit il ça ? Je tente de me redressé mais il appuie son menton contre mon épaule .

- Ne bouge pas .

Qu'est ce qui se passe derrière moi bordel . En temps normal je me serrais jeté sur l'ennemi à coup de dent s'il fallait mais là ... Un cliquetis métallique retenti dans la pièce suivit du frottement de deux métaux entre eux . NE ME DIT PAS QUE CE MALADE A SORTIE SON FLINGUE ?

- Plus que vous avez l'air si attaché l'un à l'autre , je vais vous faire l'honneur de vous tuez en même temps et dans les bras de l'un .

- ...

- Aligné bien vos têtes ce serait bête que l'un de vous vois mourir l'autre !Je suis si bon !

Hors de question que je reste là a attendre ma mort ! Je me redresse illico presto , tant pis pour mon corps il faut faire des sacrifices si on veut vivre parfois . Je commence donc à me mouvoir ayant dans la tête le premier plant venue en tête , celui de la survit : LE PLAQUAGE !

- NARUTO J'AI DIT NE BOUGE PAS !

C'est la première fois que je l'entend s'exprimer avec une voix aussi colérique ! Cela m'as tellement surpris que j'ai stopper mon action et fixe maintenant les godasses en cuire de Kyubi . Pourquoi ? Un coup de feu retenti . Je ne bouge pas , n'ose même pas me retourner sur Sasuke . Je me suis écarté de lui alors je n'ai pas reçu la balle , il est mort seul . Mon corps tremble , c'est affreux ! Malgré tout ce qu'il à fait pour moi je l'ais laissé mourir seul . Je ramène mes bras contre mon torse et plonge mon visage dans mes mains . Les larmes commencent à couler , elles dévalent déjà ma peaux , vont déjà goutter à mon coude . Je suis tellement pris de remord que je ne remarque de suite un corps s'effondrer juste en face de moi . Désolé , je suis dé ... Juste en face de moi ? Je rouvre les yeux , des cheveux cuivrés ? Une amulette de cristal ? Kyubi ?

- On peut savoir pendant combien de temps tu vas encore chialer alors que tu n'as même pas compris ce qui s'est passé usuratonkachi ?

- SASUKE !

Je me retourne heureux comme tout . Sasuke me regarde intrigué , il doit me prendre pour un benêt ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et je m'en fou tout ce que je sais c'est que cet idiot est encore vivant ! Je me jette au cou du noiraud mais ...

- AÏE PUTAIN !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de bouger idiot !

- Comment tu as fait Sasuke pour l'avoir ?

- Ce n'était pas moi , d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à arrivé .

- De qui ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait . Un homme armé et en combinaison de guerre , entre dans la pièce et nous regarde avec un petit sourire .

- Et ben , t'es dans un sale état p'tit frère .


	3. La curiosité

Une mèche de jais retomba devant mes yeux impassible mais protecteur . Mon petit frère était solidement attaché , les bras dans le dos certainement depuis plusieurs heures tandis que le petit blond semblait réellement soufrire le martyre . Je m'approcha prudemment du corps du neuvième et lui donne de légés coups de pied , il ne réagit pas . Je replace convenablement mon fusils à lunette en travers de mon dos et m'accroupis en face de Sasuke afin de le libérer .

- Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps ?

- Si tu me tenais au courant de tes escapade aussi .

- ...

Une fois que j'eus fini de le détacher , il se dépêcha de recouvrir le corps du petit blond qui le regarda avec gratitude .

- Tu vas pouvoir te lever ?

- Je pense , je ...

- On ferait mieux d'appeler une ambulance , on ne sait jamais il pourrait très bien faire une hémorragie en se moment même .

- Oui , ce serais sans doute mieux .

Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro approprié , transmet les coordonnés à l'autre personne au bout du fil tout en assistant à un des rares gestes tendres que Sasuke puisse avoir avec son prochain . Sa main s'était déposé délicatement sur la joue halé . Le temps que l'ambulance arrive , Sasuke garda constamment un contact tactile avec ce petit blond . Ce qui me surpris grandement . Sasuke avait horreur d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre ou même de toucher une autres personnes si ce n'est pour conclure . Ce gamin doit lui être spécial . Je le regarde avec plus d'insistance . Des yeux bleu , une tignasse blonde , une peau halé , trois fines cicatrices sur les ... Merde , alors ce serait ... Je m'avance vers le petit blond qui pose son regard sur moi . Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué bien avant ?

- Uzumakie Naruto ?

- Heu oui comment savez-vous ...

- Ça fait tellement longtemps .

- Heu ...

- Quant tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé je te gardais avec mon petit frère . Vous étiez d'ailleurs infect avec moi ! Vous me faisiez les quatre cent coups ensemble .

- Ha bon ?

- Puis je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de toi car je devait étudier encore plus et plus vite pour être à la hauteur du clan, et tu as eut une nounou .

- ...

- Si j'étais passé seulement de temps en temps , j'aurais put éviter le drame qu'il es arrivé à nos familles . J'aurais put reconnaître Kyubi et l'incarcérer .

Nos familles avaient tellement souffert ! Et particulièrement Naruto qui devait s'en tenir pour responsable . Je m'accroupis et le regarde impassiblement mais pas froidement dans les yeux .

- Mais ne te tracasse pas pour sa , pas un seul des Uchiwa n'as pensé une seule fois que c'était de ta faute .

- ...

- Nos deux clans on toujours été étroitement liée . L'un aidait l'autre en difficulté , le sortait du pétrin sans demander son reste . Nous étions une seule et même familles . Alors il était normal , même de notre devoir de t'adopter lorsque tu t'es retrouver seul .

Je tend la main vers le front du blond qui ne bouge pas et le tapote gentiment de l'index et du majeur . Puis mon petit frère dresse sur moi son regard perçant .

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit à propos de Naruto ?

- Pour ne pas que tu fouines trop profondément . Je t'ai raconté le minimum certain que tu ferais des recherches . Et plus tu en saurais plus ça risquais de te mettre en danger . Et j'avais perdu de vue Naruto avec tout les changements que ça avait entraîné . Tu avais creusé jusqu'où ?

- Je savais pourquoi Kyubi avait fait ça , il me manquait en faite plus que le nom de l'enfant qu'il gardait .

Je vois Sasuke reposer ses yeux sur le blond pour ne plus lâcher ceux écarquillés de Naruto et remarque sa main furtivement posé sur son genoux couvert d'un drap fin .

- Tu vois . Même après quatorze ans , nos deux familles sont toujours aussi étroitement liée . N'est ce pas Sasuke ?

- Oui .

Vue le regard qu'il pose sur ses bleu océan et sa réponse franche , je dirais même que nos deux familles on fusionnées . Une sirène d'ambulance fini par ce faire entendre . La police aussi est là , et mes hommes sont sur les lieux en un temps record . Le petit chef du groupe me salut discrètement et s'occupe du corps de Kyubi minutieusement . J'observe avec satisfaction ce jeune garçon possédant une chevelure blanche due à une maladie de naissance donner les instructions à ses nouvelles recrues avec aise . Même le bleu électrique fini par s'exécuter même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de ronchonner . Celui là serra sans aucun doute excellent en infiltration vue sa façon de regardez les alentours et de se mouvoir de façon fluide et souple . J'ai eut réellement raison de reprendre le Manoir des Affaires d'État de mon père après sa mort . Cette entreprise , s'il on peut l'appeler comme ça , réuni les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs dans chaque domaines utiles afin d'arrêter des pires criminelles dont l'existence à dut être totalement caché au monde tellement leurs crimes sont choquants ou d'une importance mondial .

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte Naruto et Sasuke sont pris en charge . Je monte rapidement dans l'ambulance avec mon petit frère . Les véhicules démarrent , Sasuke est allongé et l'infirmier palpe son ventre et son torse couvert de bleu et contusions . Cette enfoiré n'y est pas allé de main morte sur lui , j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit encore pire pour Naruto .

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'elle genre de relation as-tu avec Naruto ?

- ...

- Ce n'est pas juste un plant ...

- Non .

- ...

- Je suis bien forcé de m'avouer qu'il est bien plus que ça après la peur que j'ai eus de le perdre .

- ...

- D'ailleurs dès qu'il serra de nouveau sur pied , je compte bien le lui faire comprendre .

- Tu devrais utiliser une méthode plus douce que tes habitudes à mon avis cette fois .

- Oui je sais mais il faut que je tape un grand coup . Il est très têtu l'air de rien , si la chose lui plait pas il ne l'acceptera jamais .

- Pourquoi ne l'accepterait il pas , il semble très ouvert d'esprit .

- Parce que disons que j'ai pas été très doux comme tu dis .

- ... Ho non , ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui ?

- Oui .

- Et de quelle façon si je peux demander ?

- ...

- C'est pas vrai , t'assure pas là Sasuke !

- Je pouvais pas savoir !

- Ça n'excuse rien !

- ...

- Bon aussi non c'était bien ?

- Et comment !

Sasuke a une petite lueur perverse lorsqu'il se remémore l'événement et en même temps un vague sourire étire ses lèvres . Penser que mon si taciturne de petit frère sourit rien qu'as la pensé du blond me rassure pour la survit de celui-ci . Il devrait à peu près prendre soin de lui . D'un coup Sasuke se gaine et gémis de douleur . L'infirmier nullement gêné de notre discution avait continué son inspection .

- Il semble y avoir quelques côtes cassées .

- ...

- Alors je suis désolé monsieur Uchiwa mais tant que ces côtes ne seront pas de nouveau entières vous ne devrez même pas vous imaginer en train de faire des galipettes avec votre amant .

- Tch ...

Sasuke se met à bouder comme un enfant à qui on à retiré une sucette super bonne . Quel enfant gâté ! Je regarde l'infirmer et constate un petit sourire en coin , c'est agréable les gens ouvert d'esprit . Nous arrivons à l'hôpital . Naruto subit un examen pointilleux tandis que l'on fait le nécessaire pour Sasuke . Après deux heure on m'indique que les deux garçon on été mis ensemble dans la même chambre que je rejoint en ce moment même . Lorsque je pénètre la pièce je remarque un grand roux penché sur le blondinet endormi . Le pauvre doit être exténué . Le roux se relève et me regarde avec un regard doux .

- C'est vous qui avez aidé mon petit frère ?

- Avec Sasuke oui .

- Merci infiniment .

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ho oui désolé , je suis le grand frère de Naruto .

- Ha vous devez être son deuxième frère , heum ...

- Yahiko .

- Oui voilà désolé .

- Y a pas de mal .

Yahiko a un petit sourire triste en prononçant cette phrase et détourne le visage comme déçu ... Mais pourquoi ? Pour un stupide prénom ? Il me dit d'ailleurs quelque chose...Non rien en faite .

Deidara ne parle que très peu de lui , qui aurait crue qu'il était le frère du blondinet ! Si j'avais sue ...

J'inspecte Sasuke , sa respiration est régulière mais peu profonde . Il ne dort pas . Je m'assoie à côté de lui et dégage tendrement une mèche chatouillant sa joue pâle . Je tombe brusquement sur deux puits noir menaçant . Sasuke repousse ma main d'un mouvement sec de la sienne . Ce qu'il peut être froid ! Je pose mes coudes sur son matelas et mon menton sur le dos de mes mains au doigts croisés avec un petite air amusé par son attitude . Et lui murmure doucement ma demande inhabituel pour nous deux .

- Petit frère , que sais-tu sur Yahiko ?

Il me regarde intrigué , mais mon visage et mon ton ne peu que lui confirmer que c'est une question sérieuse malgré tout . Il me chuchote alors tout aussi discrètement .

- Pas grand chose , son frère Deidara m'as juste dit qu'il était en internat dans un établissement où il étudie le droit et qu'il n'as que peu de temps à lui .

- Très bien merci , repose toi maintenant et pas de conneries tout les deux .

Sasuke me regarde froidement mais finit par détourner les yeux . Il vient d'opiner en gros . Je dis au revoir a Yahiko et m'éclipse de la chambre . J'ai une mèche blonde en travers de la gueule a voir . Je sais pas pourquoi mais Yahiko m'intrigue . Son air triste de tout à l'heure me turlupine . C'est étrange , je suis pas comme ça d'habitude !

Je marche rapidement , mes sens en alerte aucun détails ne m'échappe . Mes yeux se pose sur plusieurs personnes à la suite , toujours à la cherche d'un comportement suspect . Tout peu arriver à n'importe quel moment . Tandis que mon corps fait ce qu'il fait depuis si longtemps que cela en est devenue naturelle , mon esprit est occupé par d'autres soucis qui je dois le dire sont non identifiable pour le moment .

Me voilà chez Deidara , donc chez Naruto et Yahiko . Je sonne et un Deidara tout feu tout flamme m'ouvre à la volé la porte .

- Tient salut Itachi , t'as besoin d'une autre dose ? Bah dis donc t'as pas chômé cette fois vas y mollo tout de même c'est de la bonne que t'avais !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi , sa va et non je ne suis pas venue pour sa .

- A bon ? Et pourquoi alors ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Ha oui bien sûr !

Je foule le sol de l'appartement curieux de connaître le lieu de vie de Naruto et aussi de ... Yahiko .

- C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi .

- C'est vrai oui , tu veux quelque chose comme une bière ?

- Oui pourquoi pas , je vais visiter en attendant !

- Si ça te fais plaisir .

Pendant que Deidara est occupé à aller me chercher à boire je m'infiltre dans les pièces de l'appartement . Je tombe sur une chambre en total désordre où tout et n'importe quoi est surement présent . Une couette roulé en boule est casé dans la panière de linge sale , même si les fringues seraient selon moi prioritaire . L'autre pièce est une salle de bain je m'apprête à continuer mon inspection que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver déplacé tout de même et entre dans une autre chambre lorsque Deidara fais irruption .

- Tu veux en savoir plus sur Yahiko ?

- Yahiko ?

- Oui tu es dans sa chambre , tu sais si tu veux fouiller dans ses affaires ça ne me dérange pas !

- Heu non tout de même c'est ça chambre pas la tienne .

- Ho fait pas ton timide , t'es au courant n'est ce pas !

- Pardon ?

- Roo fais pas l'innocent avec moi ! Depuis que je sais je viens de temps en temps lui en chourer quant j'ai écoulé trop vite mon stock . Je te file ma dose de secours de ce mois ci , si tu veux , ça se fait entre pote !

- En faite je crois que je vais jeter un oeil .

- Fais comme chez toi mais prend en pas trop hein !

- Hn .

Je tire le tiroir de la commode . T-shirts , jeans , chemises , sous vêtements sont à l'appel et bien rangé . Yahiko à l'air d'avoir de bons goûts et sait s'habiller de façon stylé vue ce que je vois .

- Non celui tout du bas !

M'informe le blond et effectivement je trouve de la came dans le dernier tiroir . La colère mêlée de tristesse s'insinue dans mon ventre . Il y a quelques semaines un de mes subordonnés à affirmé qu'un passeur de drogues se trouvait dans ma ville . Alors j'ai fait en sorte que même mon frère me croit toxico afin de chopper ce passeur qui pourrait sans doute nous donner des informations sur son fournisseur . Fournisseur que nous pensons être le chef d'un réseau de drogue qui a sans nul doute un lien certain avec la mafia . Il se fait appeler Orochimaru the Hebi . Penser que ce passeur est Yahiko me turlupine .

- Tu vois c'est une mine d'or la chambre de mon frangin !

- Je vois ça oui , et ça m'étonne de lui !

- C'est vrai , moi aussi ça m'as surpris la première fois que j'ai vue ça . Surtout que je l'ai jamais vue défoncé et il ne sent jamais la beu lorsqu'il revient de cour . Je me demande quant il se shoot .

Merde ça ne peut que prouver mes théorie . Et vue la quantité de drogue présente , c'est clair que Yahiko deale mais ne l'utilise pas pour lui . Je souffle de dépit . Et moi je suis sensé arrêter le frère de naruto ? C'est une méchante blague .

- Parle moi un peu de ton frère .

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que .

- Ha oui bien sûr si tu veux , à mon avis il est be même s'il s'obstinent à l'ignorer mais je pense que pour toi ce sera du gâteau de …

- Mais de quoi tu me cause bordel !

- hey te butes pas , je trouve ça coule que tu veuilles profité de la vie ! Vous pourriez même vous faire un plan a trois avec Sadori ! T'imagine ...

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Ho ! Alors tu veux du sérieux !

- Tch oui c'est ça si tu veux .

Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant ce mec ! Je ne suis même pas sortie avec Sasori ou quoi que ce soit ! C'était juste pour le jeu de rôle . Et d'ailleurs je me demande si Sasori ne s'en était pas rendu compte vue son air polaire mais c'était toujours mieux que la blondasse surexcité . Bon au moins je peux en savoir plus sur ce dealer et sans avoir à dire qui je suis réellement à Deidera . Après l'affaire je pourrais très bien prétexter vouloir arrêter la drogue et garder le contact avec lui et Sasori . D'ailleurs je pourrais enfin dire deux mots à cette idiot de rouquin .

- Alors mon frère est en internat , il travail sur le droit et …

- A t'il souvent du temps libre à l'interna et est-il surveillé ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas il ne pourra pas ce taper un autre mec , l'interna est tellement sécurisé qu'il y a des caméras de partout , à part s'il ne craint pas les scandales ! Par contre question temps libre je ne pourrais pas trop te dire . Il me semble qu'il a un peu de temps chaque soir , quartier libre je crois même . Tu peux toujours le voir le soir ! Là tu as de la chance il a une semaine de vacances , il vas juste falloir que tu le détache de Nagato et Konan .

Ce qui veut dire que son fournisseur ne pourrait lui donner la marchandise à l'école comme le week-end et fait écoulé le stock au même moment . Peut être même que ses amis sont dans le coup ! Et dire qu'il fait une école de droit !

- Dans quelle école est il ?

- Le Manoir des Avocats Prodiges ou un truc comme ça pour kéké . Je te dis pas comme il pète pas plus haut que son cul vue qu'il est le premier de la fac et en plus en dernière année mais bon après ça c'est ce qu'il raconte . Si ça se trouve c'est une grosse merde en faite ! C'est pour ça qu'il se noie sous la drogue ! Et même si ça se trouve il est alcoolique en plus de toxico ! HO LE JUNKIE !

J'ignore facilement le nouveau délire de Deidara , je suis immunisé maintenant . Il est dans une si prestigieuse école ? Et en plus le premier de la fac ? C'est une blague ? Tous les établissement portant le nom de « Manoir » n'accepte en leurs murs que les meilleurs des génies . S'il n'y avait pas eut cette histoire de drogue , Yahiko aurait eut une place sûr et certaine pour le Manoir des Affaires d'État et aurait travaillé sous mes ordres . De toute façon il ne s'agit pas que de lui et moi , Naruto aussi est à ajouté à l'équation . Quoi qu'il en soit je dois parler avec Yahiko de tous ça .

- Dit Deidara il rentre quant Yahiko ?

- Certainement ce soir , mais je dois avoué qu'il en met du temps d'ailleurs Naruto aussi !

- Ils sont à l'hôpital .

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Naruto s'est fait agressé dans la rue .

- Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant !

- Naruto vas certainement passé la nuit la bas , alors quant vous rentrerez dis lui que tu dors chez un amis , si tu n'as personne dort chez moi mais ne met pas le souque !

- Ho je vois , tu veux lui parler seul à seul et plus si affinité ! Houuu coquin !

- T'as tous compris et ne lui dit pas que je l'attend ok ?

- T'inquiète je suis pas con non plus !

Je lui balance mes clés qu'il rattrape in-extremis et file vite à l'hôpital me laissant seul dans l'appartement . J'éteins toute les lumières et attend bien sagement mon « bien aimé » dans le salon , sur une chaise . Je compte bien le coincer et savoir pourquoi il deal .

Ce n'est qu'après deux bonnes heures d'attente que ma patience est enfin récompensé . Il est une heure trente-huit du matin lorsque la clé de la serrure ouvre la porte . Grâce à la lumière des lampadaires dans la rue , je vois le visage du roux assez distinctement avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et s'aventure dans son appartement . Dans la plus total pénombre je le sens s'approcher de l'endroit où je suis . Il passe devant moi sans me remarquer et continue son chemin . À ce moment je me décide , glisse silencieusement de ma chaise , épouse son rythme et marche exactement en même temps que lui afin qu'il ne discerne pas les bruits de mes pas avec des siens . J'ai enregistrer les distances et organisation de l'appartement , je dois faire vite si je ne veux pas que son arrestation ce finissent lui aussi à l'hôpital pour fracture crânienne après chute sur objet contondant ou angle de table .

Avec des mouvements fluides je lui fais un croche patte . Il se rattrape au sol avec ses mains vue que je n'entend pas sa tête heurter de sol . Je fauche alors ces deux bras , son front cogne le parquet , tandis que je menotte ses mains dans le dos . Heureusement que je suis prévenant et me trimballe toujours avec une paire . Je le maintient en place fermement avec une main dans son dos mais Yahiko ne bouge pas , reste très calme . Ce n'est qu'après dix bonnes secondes qu'il ouvre la bouche .

- Si tu cherches Naruto il n'est pas ici .

- …

De quoi parle t'il ?

- Menotter les gens et les balancer à terre après effraction , je ne pensais pas que tu étais si subtile Kyubi .

- …

Alors il savait pour Kyubi et pour Naruto , pas étonnant vue où il étudie .

- Kyubi est mort . Je l'ai tué il y a environ six heure .

- Quoi ?

- Il n'importunera plus jamais Naruto .

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Qu'importe , ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous dealez ?

- Alors vous êtes de la police .

- J'ai dit que mon identité n'était pas importante !

Ma voix à été assez froide et menaçante . Presque colérique , j'aurais voulu éviter ce genre de chose , c'est pourquoi je préfère rester dans le noir . Il ne me verra pas , je ferais le nécessaire afin qu'il arrête de dealer et je pourrais même le prendre dans mon Manoir . Il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle il fais ça . Il fait du droit , est le meilleure de la fac dans la meilleure école du … Monde . École qui doit alors coûter très chère suis je bête ! J'avais totalement oublié que le clan Uzumaki après sa décimation était devenu une famille de classe moyenne .

- Vous aviez besoin d'argent pour payer une école aussi prestigieuse que le Manoir des Avocats pas vrai ?

- Comment savez vous …

- Je suis de la police , vous l'avez dit vous même .

Je dois avouer que dire que je suis de la police me fait grimacer , mon manoir est bien plus que ça !

- Dans ce cas là qu'attendez vous pour m'arrêter ?

- Mais c'est déjà fais .

Je place mes lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmure comme pour faire passer ça pour un secret entre nous deux .

- Je sais beaucoup de chose à propos de Naruto , et croyez moi je ne suis pas un détraqué . En réalité je viens d'une organisation bien plus puissant que cette police ridicule et …

- Vous croyez m'intimider avec ce genre de discours ? Venez en droit au but , que voulez vous ?

Pas facilement impressionnable celui là , encore une fois ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il choisisse d'être avocat . Ce job lui irait à merveille vue son caractère de merde !

- Très bien , je veux que tu arrête de vendre ta drogue et que tu trouve un autre moyen pour payer tes études …

- Ne soyez pas si amical avec moi s'il vous plait . Vue la position dans laquelle je suis on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons amis alors cessez immédiatement de me tutoyer .

Ho qu'il me les brises à faire son monsieur very importante personne ! Je me redresse , empoigne fermement ses épaules , l'aplatissant encore plus au sol tout en lui parlant d'une voix calme , posé et froide .

- Encore heureux que je ne sois pas votre amis quant on sait que vous fournissez de la drogue à votre propre frère , je me demande si vous ne battez pas vos amis .

- Quoi ? Que voulez vous dire ?

- Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas que Deidara ce drogue ? C'est vrai qu'il ce faisait toujours acheter sa beu par quelqu'un d'autre par prudence , tout à fait étonnant d'ailleurs venant de lui , je me demande même si en réalité il ne savait pas que c'était vous .

Bon d'accord je ment allègrement mais j'ai jugé cette cette version des fait plus culpabilisante pour Yahiko que de dire que son crétin de frangin venais fouiller dans ses fringues .

- Deidara se drogue à cause de moi …

- En partie oui .

- Et Naruto ?

- Non lui n'y a pas touché . Du moins pas volontairement .

- …

- Alors allez vous arrêter de dealer ?

- Vous en savez vraiment beaucoup sur nous , il y à même des choses que vous savez et moi pas .

- …

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve réellement que vous n'êtes pas un détraqué ? Entrer par effraction chez les gens , seul , ne pas leur lire leur droit , les laisser attaché pendant que vous êtes sur eux dans le noir et leur déballer leur vie comme un traqueur . Si vous voulez assouvir vos pulsions de psychopathe ce sera sur quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto vous avez compris ? Lui à assez payé .

- …

- Et vous ne dîtes rien en plus , pourquoi y a t'il autant de personnes détraqué sur cette terre ? A cause de personnes comme vous , d'autre on peur de sortir ne serai ce que pour faire les courses ! Ils on peur de se faire agresser dans la rue à tout moment ! Ils en viennes même à se méfier de leurs amis , leurs familles . Ils mènent une vie impossible menant parfois même à la dépression , au phobie ! Tous les êtres de votre genre devrait être emprisonné jusqu'à la fin de leur vie pour ne plus nuire à autrui . La justice est sensée faire ça mais tout le monde sait qu'elle ne peut pas tout faire et peu même parfois qu'elle est corrompue . C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas . Je ferais tout pour que vous alliez crever la gueule ouverte dans une cellule moisie en compagnie d'un …

Ça suffit j'en ai marre . Je lui est déjà dit que je n'était pas un détraqué pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement me croire bordel ! Et c'est quoi ce discours sur la justice ? S'il l'a trouve si minable pourquoi il ne devient pas tueur à gage à son compte ce crétin ! Je le choppe par le col , le soulève et le balance à environ un mètre sur ma droite . Comme prévue il s'effondre sur la table du salon dans un gémissement de douleur . Je le laisse en plant là quelques secondes pour aller allumer cette putain de lumière . Dès qu'il verra qui je suis il serra obligé de s'excuser en léchant mes pompes ce taré ! Sûr et certain qu'il sait qui je suis vue qu'elle entreprise je dirige et dans qu'elle école il étudie . Je l'entend bougé bruyamment mais n'en ait que faire , mon doigt vient d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur . La lumière illumina l'appartement . Je me retourne et vit une frimousse passé de l'énervement à l'étonnement soudain .

Je me rapproche lentement de lui , maintenant que je le regarde de plus près , je remarque que son visage est tout en finesse mais possède une force et une détermination à tout obstacle ... Intéressant voire séduisant . Il est assied , les jambes pendants dans le vide mollement et je remarque que ses mains sont de nouveau devant lui . Le petit enfoiré ! C'est pour ça qu'il arrêtait pas de gigoter ! Je suis impressionné une seconde de son self contrôle alors qu'il était "agressé" puis revient à ma brebis .

Je le surplombe de ma hauteurs et le fusille du regard attendant qu'il se fonde en excuses mais quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit . Yahiko écarta les cuisses , passa ses jambes fines derrière ma taille qu'il ceintura et me rapprocha de lui . Je le regarde quelque peu surpris , je sais que je devrais m'injurier ou le repousser mais même ayant le bassin collé à celui du rouquin , je me contente de regarder ce qu'il vas faire .

Étrangement je suis curieux , il passe les bras comme il peut avec les menottes dans mon dos et tire sur l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux les faisant doucement tomber devant mon visage pâle . Il me regarde avec envie .. Non me regarde simplement , comme la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'ait jamais vue . Et c'est déroutant . Il ne semble pas avoir d'idée derrière la tête comme par exemple baiser juste pour me piquer mon frique . Malgré tout ce que je lui ais dit et fais , il me regarde avec sagesse presque tendresse . Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme si on se connaissaient depuis toujours ?

Il saisit délicatement une mèche de cheveux noir tandis que mes mains se pose sur ses épaules finement musclés . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je saisie ses douces joue et rapproche mes lèvres des siennes , je sais que je le regretterais après certainement , ça je le sais mais je continue quant même mon geste . Pour savoir , savoir qui il est , ce qu'il veut . Mais il m'en empêche :

- Ça faisait longtemps .

- … ?

- Je suis pose que tu ne te souvient plus de moi ?

- …

- J'ai été avec toi pendant les trois années de lycée .

- Vraiment ?

- Tu sais , le mec un peu sur la défensif , qui passait du mode bisounours au mode yakuza sans arrêt .

- Bisounours , yakuza …

- Bisounours , yakuza et parfois même pyromane .

- Non ! Tu es Yahiko le …

- Oui oui c'est ça !

- Dis donc ! Je t'avais pas reconnu faut dire qu'avant tu était vraiment …

- Oui je sais …

- C'est dingue comme tu es devenue séduisant !

- Merci !

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais ne pue . Une autre langue vint quémander la mienne expressément . Je tenta de le repousser mais il me tenait fermement par la nuque et ses jambes m'encerclait . Je due attendre qu'il brise donc le baiser pour l'engueuler .

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire hein ?

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de ça !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis rentré dans un des Manoirs .

- …

- Pour pouvoir travailler sous tes ordres .

- Ne dit pas des choses pareils comme si elles étaient évidente , et ce genre de conneries n'arrive que dans les filmes débiles ou les fics mielleuses ! Pitié !

- ...

- Et pourquoi je te choisirais parmi tant d'autres ?

- Parce que je suis le meilleur .

- …

Je ne put rien dire , je demandais à mes hommes qu'ils soient juste les meilleurs , s'il était le meilleur alors il n'y aurais aucune raison que je ne le prenne pas . Devant mon mutisme il sourit légèrement et pose son front contre mon torse . Mais c'est quoi cette attitude ? Il avait l'air de dire qu'il m'aimait depuis longtemps mais pourtant … Il ne fait rien , se contente de poser son front sur moi . Ressent-il vraiment du désirs pour moi ?

Ou se fout-il simplement de ma gueule . Je veux savoir , j'espère me tromper mais je ne veux pas avancer dans une histoire fausse . Cette pensé me surprend , je veux avoir une relation avec lui ? Qui plus est une relation sérieuse ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je m'était juré de ne plus me laisser avoir par ses lèches cul ! Ce n'est pas parce que lui utilise une autre méthode pour me soutirer du frique qu'il est forcément différent .

Je me retire violemment de son étreinte , il me regarde surpris . C'est vrai ça , je l'ais cloué au sol , l'ai balancé sur la table , l'ai insulté et malmené mais dès qu'il à vue qui j'étais il à joué au petit chaton en mal d'affection . Tout n'est forcément que faux ! Une rage pulse d'un coup dans mon corps . Encore un autre qui m'as pris pour un con , encore un qui vas en prendre pour son compte .

Je me rapproche de lui à grande vitesse alors que son air surpris n'as toujours pas changé .Je l'empoigne par les épaules et l'allonge brutalement sur la table , écarte encore plus ses cuisses et me pense sur son torse . Je le regarde avec haine dans les yeux . Alors que l'on se connaissait d'avant , comment ose t'il me trahir ? Ses yeux noisettes me regarde toujours avec surprise mais son iris est empreint d'une nuance de peur .

- Il est trop tard pour te méfier Yahiko . Tu as raison , je suis sans doute un détraquer finalement et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais prendre du plaisir à te maltraiter ici et maintenant .

- Qu'est ce que …

Ma main se glisse sur son ventre que je découvre . Tout son corps semble être fait de finesse nuancé de force . Au moins je prendrais mon pied tout en me vengeant . Je frôlais son tétons durs lorsque une importante douleur à la base de mon cou me fit hoqueter . Pourquoi ce con m'as t'il mordu ? Pourquoi CE CON m'as t'il MORDU ? Il est cannibale ou quoi ? Ha non c'est vrai il est encore menotté . Il enlève ses bras d'autour de moi en vitesse et me saisie hâtivement à l'épaule pour me balancer sur le côté . S'il croit que je vais me laisser dominer si facilement ! Je me retourne dans l'intention de le repousser mais bizarrement il ne se trouve pas au dessus de moi . Il est allé se caler dans son canapé , à même allumé la télé et n'est même pas tourné vers moi . Mais qu'est ce qui vas pas bien dans sa tête sérieux ?

- Tu mens !

- Hein ?

- Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personnes à profiter les autres .

- Et comment sais tu ça ?

- C'est dingue , tu es à la tête d'une entreprise mondial , tu peux savoir la vie d'une personne dans les moindres détails en le demandant simplement à un de tes employés et pourtant … Tu ne sais pas réellement qui tu es ?

- …

- T'essaies juste de te faire passer par quelqu'un d'autre .

- Tu délire !

- Depuis combien de temps culpabilises tu déjà ? Ha oui douze ans . Étant donnée que tu as repris l'entreprise seulement deux ans après le drame .

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du moment où tu t'es rendu compte que tu aurais pue empêché à Naruto de subir tout ça si t'étais allé le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois nigaut !

- …

- Tu aurais même pue évité la mort de ta famille .

- …

- Quelle goût ça a le regret ?

- Enfoiré comment arrives tu à dire des choses pareils ? Vraiment les avocats sont des merdes !

Ce gars m'énerve de plus en plus à prétendre tout savoir , il essaie de décortiquer ma vie et ma personnalité . Dans ce cas là je vais lui montrer une partie de moi dons il n'aurais même pas pue effleurer l'existence et dons je dois avouer me fait honte . Je le choppe par le col , le remet sur ses pieds et le gifle violemment . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça , ça ne mène à rien . Normalement je suis toujours calme et réfléchie mais là j'ai juste envie de me jeter sur lui , de l'étripé comme un animal en furie . En somme nous sommes tous des animaux , des animaux civilisés certes mais des animaux . Passé du stade animal distingué et élégant à animal en furie avec pour seul instinct celui de tué est assez dégradant .

Yahiko à la tête sur le côté et ne bouge plus , aucune réaction . Bordel mais réagit ! Je lui saisit le menton et tourne son visage vers moi durement . Son regard hargneux me choque , il … m'en veut ? D'un coup je me retrouve les yeux rivés sur le sol à ma droite . Il m'as giflé , il m'as …

- Connard qu'est ce que tu fous?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Il cherche réellement à me foutre en pétard surement qu'il me provoque pour que je passe à l'acte . J'ai déjà vue ça mais je dois avoué que c'est assez rare . Je le repousse dans le canapé , il s'écrase dedans sans réagir . Je me place à califourchon sur lui et saisi le haut de son jean mais mon mouvement se stop . Ma main tremble , pourquoi mon corps refuse d'obéir ? J'ai l'impression que ce que je m'apprête à faire vas me laisser des remords en plus des regrets . Des regrets ? Lui aussi à dis ça , comment pouvais t'il savoir ?

Une main halé encore menotté vint joué avec mes longs cheveux noir . Il me regarde de ses iris noisettes . Je ne pourrais alors pas le qualifié de vicieux comme tous ces satanés avocats ni hargneux comme tout à l'heure . Son regard est innocent , enfantin , doux , compréhensif et triste .

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Vraiment tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi agressif même si tu essaie de paraître calme et posé , au fond tu bouillonnes , t'en veux au monde entier .

- Pourquoi est ce que je lui en voudrais ?

- Parce qu'il t'as pris ce que tu avais de plus précieux , ta famille .

Mon poing s'enfonce violemment dans le canapé à juste quelques centimètres de son visage toujours aussi doux malgré ma brutalité . Encore une fois il n'as pas réagi , n'as pas paniqué . Comme si il savait tous , comme s'il était certain que je ne l'aurais pas frapper malgré tout .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? J'ai vue juste ?

- …

Je veux qu'il se taise , je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce que je sais déjà .

- Ça a due être dure , tu étais toi aussi très proche de Naruto , alors le voir avec le visage griffé sans parlé de ses parents …

- …

- Tais toi .

- Tu culpabilises tellement ! Tu penses que tu aurais pue tout empêcher et sauver des dizaines de personnes que tu aimais profondément .

- …

La ferme .

- Personnes à qui j'en suis sûr tu penses tout les jours .

- …

Ta gueule !

- Finalement peut être que ce n'est pas après le monde entier que tu en veux mais seulement à toi .

- Et si c'était le cas hein ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse comment ? C'était il y a quatorze ans !

- Je veux simplement que tu me laisses t'approcher de suffisamment prêt pour t'aider à porter cette charge .

- …

- Pense bien que la douleur restera , la plaie serra toujours présente mais je ferais en sorte d'en apaiser la brûlure .

- …

Je ne sais plus quoi dire , mon esprit s'embrouille , il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans ma tête . Je repasse ses mots dans ma tête tout en les comparants à ses actions d'avant . Je veux y croire mais tous est si complexe , si paradoxale . Je ne me rend compte que sa main est maintenant posé sur ma joue que lorsque sa voix m'interpelle en douceur .

- Dis tu pourrais me retirer les menottes maintenant ?

- …

Je ne dis rien et m'exécute n'ayant plus la force de le combattre .

- Tu penses que je suis qui ?

- Je ne sais pas .

- Je suis juste Yahiko Uzumaki . Le mec lunatique de tes années de lycées et si tu veux en savoir plus sur chaque détails de ma vie , tu sais quoi faire .

- …

Je prend délicatement sa main posé sur ma joue . Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Que dois-je croire ? Toutes ses questions m'énerve , me déboussole . J'ai envie de partir , de m'enfuir mais depuis quant un Uchiwa s'enfuit-il ? Ça main passe doucement derrière ma nuque tendit qu'il me repousse en douceur . Nous sommes tout les deux assied tranquillement sur le canapé . Mes yeux sont rivé sur sa taille fine lorsque je le sens me baiser le front et … C'est tout . Il s'arrête là et se met à regarder la télé l'air de rien . J'étais à sa merci , il avait réussi à me mettre en état de faiblesse , il aurait pue faire ce qu'il voulait de moi . Mais rien .

Il regarde l'écran fixement , sourit de temps à autres aux débilités qui passent à l'écran. Je ne suis plus sûr du temps qui vient de se passer , n'as t'il pas changé d'émission parce que l'autre était fini ? Pourquoi ne me prête t'il plus attention ? Je ne comprend pas . Il se met à bailler , puis encore . Il me regarde enfin et me dit qu'il est fatigué , qu'il vas se coucher , que si je veux je peux rester dormir sur le canapé . Je l'écoute impassiblement , le voie me sourire tendrement avant de se lever . Où vas t'il déjà ? Je lui murmure doucement , tellement doucement que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir dit « attend » . Il se retourne pourtant et m'interroge du regard . Je le saisit au niveaux du coude et me redresse . Yahiko doit relever le visage pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux .

- Tu m'as fait tout un cinéma et après tu m'ignore ?

- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré un seul instant Itachi .

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom , et d'habitude ce n'est qu'un prénom mais là ...

- J'ai même vue lorsque tu as crispé tes doigts sur ton genoux .

- …

- C'était par colère ou à cause d'un doute ? Je ne suis pas sûr ...

- ...

- Itachi ?

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je l'embrasse ? Je ne suis pourtant plus en colère . Et pourquoi me repousse t'il ? N'était ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais tellement de chose sur moi mais tu ne peux deviner pourquoi je t'embrasse ?

- …

En faite j'aurais aimé qu'il me le dise mais tant pis . Je me suis soudain pris d'affection , s'en est risible je le sais et pourtant je passe tout de même ma main derrière sa nuque . Peut être qu'il se moque de moi mais son hésitation dans sa conduite à prendre me fait pencher davantage vers la sincérité . Et puis merde , même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge je veux y croire une dernière fois . Il me repousse plus fermement lorsque j'embrasse son cou et se retourne comme pour me dire de partir .

Il n'as pas le droit d'être froid après une pareil discution mais le pire c'est que c'est cette froideur qui augmente mon désire pour lui . S'en est vraiment pathétique et pourtant me voilà belle et bien collé à son dos . Je passe un bras en travers de son ventre et l'autre de son torse lequel il saisie doucement . Je reste là sans bouger , à baiser de temps à autres sa peau et m'enivrer de son odeur . Puis un détail me revient en tête , détail que j'aurais voulu repousser mais me turlupine trop .

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de dealer .

- Je ne peux pas , je n'ai pas assez de temps pour faire un travail à côté et je ne peux pas trouver de l'argent pour payer mon école sous le pied d'une vache .

- Je t'aiderais .

- Non c'est bon je n'en suis pas à ce point là !

- Mais non , tu vas travailler pour avoir cette argent évidemment .

- …

- Ton frère m'as appris que tu étais le meilleur de ta fac de droit alors il n'y a aucune raison que je ne te prenne pas au Manoir des Affaires d'État .

- Mais mon année ne se fini que dans trois mois .

- Dans ce cas là je terminerais moi même ton enseignement .

- Non vraiment ça ne vas pas être possible c'est …

- Je pense que si ton école apprend par hasard que tu deales il vont te jeter dehors que tu sois le meilleur ou non .

- C'est du chantage ça !

- Et oui ça aussi je l'utilise s'il le faut !

- Tch …

- Où est ta chambre ?

Je demande par pure réflexe sachant très bien où elle est et ce qu'elle contient .

- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde ça .

- Parce que tu crois que l'on peux obliger son patron à dormir dans un vieux canapé alors que son employé à un super lit ?

- Très bien dans ce cas je prend le canapé .

- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi .

- Mais bien sûr … !

- C'est un ordre .

- …

Il fini par abdiquer bien obligé et me dirige vers sa chambre . Je prend place sur le lit tandis qu'il vas prendre une douche . J'entends l'eau de la douche s'écraser contre le carrelage , je me laisse tomber sur son lit et c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois que je suis bien plus crevé que d'habitude . Pas étonnant vue comme j'ai courus aujourd'hui ! Si seulement mon frère m'avais prévenue qu'il partait à la chasse au Kyubi ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour cet idiot , pourquoi as t'il fallu qu'il soit si imprudent ! Maintenant j'ai envie de lui en mettre une même si ses actions était justifié par Naruto . En plus j'ai due joué au drogué pendant près de deux mois , il était discret cette saleté de dealer !

D'un coup je me rend compte que Yahiko est planté en face de moi . Il a une serviette autour de la taille , et son torse est vraiment magnifique . Mais comment as t'il fait pour que je ne le remarque pas avant ? Pas possible il se cachait .

- Arrête de penser cinq secondes et repose toi idiot .

- D'où tu traits d'idiot ton patron ?

Je le vois souffler d'exaspération avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi , une main de chaque côté de ma taille . Son regard est légèrement agacé .

- Parce que je suis aussi capricieux et égoïste que toi .

- Comment oses tu ?

Il se met soudain à éclater de rire et me contourne pour fouiller dans son armoire et en sortir un boxer . Je ne le lâche pas une seconde , rigolant doucement alors qu'il bataille pour garder sa serviette autour de la taille en enfilant son sous-vêtement . Pudique le petit rouquin ça change des autres pour une fois . Il finit enfin par s'installer dans le lit que dis-je par s'effondrer dedans . Je souris légèrement et contorsionne mon dos pour le voir . Nous nous fixons quelques instants . Je suis vraiment fatigué , mes bras trembles . Là j'ai the gros coup de barre dans la tronche . D'un coup le rouquin se relève et s'approche de moi à quatre pattes telle un félin . Qu'est ce qu'il fou à prendre une telle attitude et à moitié à poils en plus ? Et pourquoi je panique à cette pensée ? C'est loin d'être ma première fois !

- Tu comptes resté benêt longtemps ? A part si tu aimes dormir en jean , met toi en boxer .

Voyant ma no réaction , il entreprend lui même de m'enlever sans douceur mon haut et de le balancer dans la chambre . Yahiko m'allonge encore une fois sans douceur , c'est dire puisque je m'écrase sur l'oreiller . Sa voix était pourtant si douce ! Et il me met en boxer , normal … Lorsqu'il remonte son visage vers moi et croise mon regard impassible mon instinct prend le dessus . Je le saisit à la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et le repousse sur le côté afin de m'allonger sur lui . J'ai besoin de son contact . Je ne sais pas pourquoi son contact à lui me grise tant ! C'est dingue comme les choses en changer avec lui en si peu de temps .

J'embrasse chaque parcelles de sa peau tendrement , mes longs cheveux viennes chatouiller ses flancs et lui provoquer d'innombrables frissons . Puis je me stop , il me semble d'un coup très retissent alors que mon souffle chaud s'écrase contre son aine à l'endroit où l'élastique de son boxer prend place . Ce pourrait il qu'il soit encore vierge ? Je n'ai jamais trop sut comment mis prendre avec les non initiés et ce serait une très mauvaise idée de demander conseil à Sasuke . Si je me souvient bien , au lycée Yahiko était très extravertie mais cela s'arrêtait à l'amitié . Il n'aimais pas trop être touché et disais qu'il n'était pas fait pour être en couple . Dans le passé il devait certainement avoir la tête pleine de soucis à cause de Kyubi . Bon nombre de choses vont être changé en tout cas et je sais que tout faire en même temps n'est pas du tout agréable .

Je pose mon front contre son ventre au abdominaux ferme et ferme les yeux . C'est un défi pour moi , il vas falloir que je sois patient mais étrangement j'ai la nette sensation que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça . Une main se pose dans ma nuque et la tire vers le haut . Je me redresse et remonte vers son visage inquiet dont je baise le front comme pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas grave .

Il est vierge et pourtant il est venue m'aguicher en sachant très bien que j'avais de l'expérience la dessus . Soit il est réellement sincère , soit masochiste , soit complètement inconscient .

- Arrête .

- De quoi ?

- Et dors !

- Ce n'est pas toi ici qui donne les ordres !

Je lui empoigne la mâchoire et mordille ses lèvres beaucoup trop autoritaire à mon goût . Ce soir là je fermais les yeux et m'endormis lentement avec Yahiko dans les bras, inhalant à chaque inspirations l'odeur fruité de ses cheveux . Et ressentant sur mon épiderme la chaleur rassurante d'une personne belle et bien là , encore en ce monde .


	4. Récidive

Tout les deux étaient restés sous surveillance à l'hôpital , ils avaient subit toutes sortes d'examens et un check-up . Tout avait été testé , allant de la maladie sexuellement transmissible , de la drogue , des hémorragies … Après tout l'un comme l'autre avait passé plusieurs heures inconscient , qui sait ce qu'aurait put leur faire ce taré de Kyubi ! Le premier jour , ils se parlaient à peine et s'ennuyaient ferme dans leur chambre . Leur seul divertissement acceptable était les épisodes tournant inlassablement en boucle des Simpsons … Au bout de deux heures , la musique du générique s'était bien incrusté dans leur crâne . La nuit Naruto avait dormit comme une pierre tandis que Sasuke le regardait . Comment s'était possible d'autant se faire chier ! Il y avait un petit vieux qui n'arrêtait pas de sonné l'alarme pour ci ou ça faisant ainsi suer les infirmières . Cette nuit là le brun s'était tellement emmerdé qu'il s'était mis à compter le nombre total d'appel du vieux : quatorze !

Au réveille , Naruto ouvrit ses yeux sur un murs blanc qu'il fixa dans l'espoir de ce souvenir où il se trouvait . Ce n'est que quant il se retourna et tomba dans deux onyx le détaillant impassiblement juste au-dessus de lui , qu'il se souvint de tout !

-Sa-Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai été hospitalisé moi aussi sombre crétin .

-Je sais , mais t'as un lit alors évite de skoatter le mien !

-Tu vois je n'y avait pas pensé , mais l'idée ne me déplait pas .

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Sasuke avait grimpé sur le lit de Naruto et était maintenant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui . Mais que faisait-il ? Le blond repoussa le brun par les épaules tout en pivotant la tête sur le côtés .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches? Tu es encore convalescent !

-Je m'en fiche .

-Sasu-ke je ne rigole pas ! J'ai encore mal partout alors !

-On m'avais prévenu que vous étiez ensemble , et c'est tout à votre honneur mais s'il vous plaît abstenez vous le temps de votre séjour .

Naruto s'empourpra et repoussa violemment Sasuke en niant d'une voix ferme une quelconque relation entre eux . Il s'excusa au près de l'infirmière venue changer les pansements du brun qui lui la regardait froidement signifiant : laissez un outil tranchant à porté de main et je vous étripe avec ! Une fois l'infirmière partie et vérifications des bons soins finit , Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto massait ses jambes avec un air inquiet sur le visage .

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?

-C'est juste que depuis que je suis ici je ne suis pas sortie du lit .

-On t'as conseillé de ne pas trop bouger .

-Mais j'ai les jambes tout engourdis ! Et de toute façon quelques pas , ne vont pas me tuer !

Naruto commença à sortir du lit lentement . Il posa un pied au sol et se releva mais une vil douleur au ventre l'obligea à prendre appuie à la rembarde de son lit expressément . Les médecins avait dit qu'il n'y avait eut qu'une petite hémorragies sans conséquence mais qui causait toute fois sa petite douleur . Celle-ci d'ailleurs se calmait déjà mais avant même de recommencer à se mouvoir , Naruto sentie une main le saisir au niveau du flanc et le soutenir . Naruto dévisagea Sasuke qui le regardait sans rien dire . Bordel , se dit le brun , mais qu'est ce que je branle ?

-Merci Sasuke , c'est gentille mais ça ira maintenant .

-Ce n'est pas gentille crétin ! Je ne veux juste pas que mon frère me démonte si jamais il te prenait l'envie de bouffer le sol .

-D'ailleurs si ça arrivait moi aussi je te ferais la peaux !

Les deux patients relevèrent en même temps les yeux vers la voix afin de dévisagé une tignasse rousse foncé et deux yeux turquoise surligné de khôl . Gaara s'avança dans la petite pièce et pris des nouvelles des deux meilleures ennemis . Sinon à part ça , rien de particulier ne se produisit dans leur drap blanc à la grande déception d'un brun contrarié de cette pensée mais au soulagement d'un blond . Sasuke était rentré chez lui frustré , mais de toute façon avec ses côtes cassés pour l'instant il n'était bon à rien . Dès qu'il irait mieux , il se taperait le premier venu pour soulager sa libido ! Naruto au bout de trois jours allait beaucoup mieux , et n'avait plus qu'une fine douleur en ce levant et en s'asseyant . Il reprirent le dernier jour de cours , poussé par leurs familles . Alors que tous était au petit soin pour le blond et rigolait amicalement avec lui . Un brun regardait le troupeaux de buffles roder autour du blond comme des vautours à la recherches de palpitations . Ce qu'avait vécu Naruto n'était en aucun cas excitant et hilarant et pourtant ses crétins sont là frétillants et impatient tandis que d'autre joue les blessés et les compréhensifs alors qu'ils ne comprennent rien . Hypocrites !

-Alors c'était comment ?

-T'as pas trop eut peur ?

-C'est qui qui lui à foutu sa raclé ?

-Il paraît que c'était un malade mental c'est vrai ?

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Mais au faîte il t'as fait quoi ?

Les questions pleuvaient , toute plus indiscrètes les une que les autres . Naruto n'avait en aucun cas envie de leur révéler de telles choses ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire car ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis qui se faisaient déjà assez de mourrons .

-Hey lâchez le un peu avec vos questions vous voyez bien qu'il n'as pas envie d'en parler !

-Merci Kiba .

-De rien , mais aussi non ce type aurait un rapport avec tes cicatrices au cou ?

Naruto ferma ses yeux d'exaspération . Il se leva brusquement prétextant un besoin naturel pressant et quitta le petit groupe avec le sourire en leur assurant de revenir . Mais ce chère groupe ne voulait rien entendre et voulait savoir toute l'histoire , aussi douloureuse soit-elle !

-Faut vous le dire en quelle langues les vautours ?

-...

-Vous voyez bien qu'il à souffert de cette histoire et vous vous lui demander de la raconter comme si c'était un scoop à étaler au yeux du monde ! Et vous vous prétendez ses amis ?

-...

Le groupe d'amis regardèrent avec surprise Sasuke assied sur l'appuie fenêtre avant de s'excuser avec honte auprès du blond qui fut de suite mit mal à l'aise par leur soudaine culpabilité .

-Non c'est pas grave ! C'est normal que vous vouliez savoir ! Sasuke ! Ils se sont inquiété alors …

-Non Naruto !

Le blondinet fut surpris par le ton dure du brun qui s'était levé et ce dirigeais lentement vers sa proie . En ce moment le blond avait besoin de se poser , de réfléchir à sa situation bref , de calme . Ce que ses amis ne lui offraient certainement pas !

-Gaara et moi seuls étions au courants de tout depuis le début . Tes amis ne le sont que depuis aujourd'hui et ne peuvent en aucun cas savoir le calvaire que tu as vécu durant ses années . Ca me dégoute qu'ils soient excités d'entendre une histoire qui t'en a fait baver !

-Ca suffit Sasuke ! Ne dit pas des choses aussi …

-Non … Il a raison Naruto …

-...

-C'est vraiment égoïste de notre part excuse nous .

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire . Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis en proie à la culpabilité . Il leur lança un grand sourire en leur disant que ce n'était pas grave mais un soupire agacé lui fit perdre son semblant de joie . Il sentie son bras être saisie violemment avant d'être tiré . Sasuke le traîna dans les couloirs du lycée .

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Sasuke ?

-...

-Lâche moi enfin ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire te regarde !

-...

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! On a plus rien à voir ensemble maintenant !

Le brun finit enfin par s'arrêter . Mais tenait toujours aussi fermement un blond essayant avec encore plus de rage de se soustraire de l'emprise . Naruto avait raison , il n'avait plus à faire ensemble dorénavant . Leurs deux familles se retrouvaient enfin . Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble . Ensemble … Sasuke était quelqu'un d'égoïste qui suivait uniquement ses désirs et ce parfois au dépend des autres . La maintenant son caprice c'était …

Sasuke dévisagea le blond d'un regard impassible . Lui ! Encore une fois Naruto serait son caprice !

NON ! Il ne pouvait pas , ne devait pas . Il remettait en cause toute ses croyances . Il ne voulait pas connaître la spirale infernal de l'amour et toute ses conneries . Il aurait mal à coup sûr , il le savait . Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il est à la fleurs de l'âge doit-il être estropié par des sentiments si encombrant ? Non décidément il n'acceptait pas cette destiné débile . Il s'était jurée d'aller contre elle envers et contre tous s'il le fallait . Il était maître de sa vie , personne ne pouvait choisir à sa place et encore moins une force fictif et abbérante . Il choisira sa voix et vivra de ses actes . Certe il avait dit à son frère qu'il était attaché à Naruto mais ce n'était due qu'aux épreuves qu'il avait vécu et l'avait chamboulé quelques jours . Rien de plus !

Il relâcha Naruto qui le fixait avec mécontentement . Non c'était claire et nette , il ne tomberait pas amoureux du blond . Il resterait libre et sans poids . Il s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'un pincement au cœur le fit s'arrêter net . Il serra les poings de rage , son destin s'acharnait . Il ne voulait pas laisser Naruto là , comme ça . Mais sa volonté était plus forte que tout . Alors la guerre fut déclaré contre nul autre que lui même . Il était conscient que ses sentiments était bien présents , soit il n'y pouvait plus rien mais … On dit qu'il n'y à qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine . Et sans hésiter une secondes , Sasuke choisissait la haine . Il alternera son amour en une haine profonde et viceral qui ne pourra que lui donner d'avantage encore la rage de vaincre .

-Sasuke qu'est ce qu'il y a bordel ?

-...

Le brun encra son regard dure dans ceux surpris de Naruto . Celui-ci se statufia lorsqu'une poing attrapa rudement ses cheveux , rejetant sa tête malgré lui vers l'arrière . Naruto ferma un œil sous la douleur tandis que l'autre ne quittait pas ceux noir de Sasuke au-dessus de lui .

-Putain arrête tu me fais mal !

-Et tu t'en sors bien parce que frapper une personne en convalescence c'est moche selon moi.

Sasuke relâcha les mèches blondes avant de se détourner d'un Naruto totalement perdu . Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et son regard si dure et froid comparé à ceux de l'hôpital … Pourquoi ce changement si radical ? Puis Naruto écarquilla les yeux . Mais bien sûr ! Qu'il était bête . Naruto avait été un coup d'un soir , rien de plus ! Si ce n'est la possibilité de tuer Kyubi dans la foulé . Sasuke avait simplement fais une pierre deux coups en couchant avec lui . Naruto perdit son regard dans le vide . Depuis le début il savait que ça ce terminerait ainsi alors pourquoi se plantait'il compulsivement son ongles de pouce dans l'index ? Pourquoi fronçait-il les sourcils ? Pourquoi se mordillait-il les lèvres ? Tout à coup , il ne se sentait plus très bien , d'où ses petits gestes étranges . Un coup d'un soir … Il avait été un coup d'un soir … Mais évidement qu'il n'avait été que ça bordel ! Il fallait qu'il se le rentre dans le crâne ! D'ailleurs suite à ça , il avait déclaré la guerre à Sasuke et maintenant , il était plus que motivé à la gagner ! Il n'hésitera pas une seconde à écraser cette enfoiré de première !

Une semaine passa , puis deux . Naruto échafaudait un plant laborieux pour sa prochaine attaque tandis que Sasuke ignorait de nouveau le blond comme il l'aurait fait avec une autre de ses victimes d'un soir . Leur relation était donc revenu au point de départ , comme si rien ne s'était passé . Mais évidement une personne était loin d'oublier . D'ailleurs celle-ci se dirigeait vers son ennemi number one malicieusement . Il n'avait jamais été bon pour préparer des plant de vengeance et tout et tout . Alors il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'impulsivité . Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau Sasuke , c'est à dire dans le réfectoire assied confortablement et lui encore avec son plateaux en train de chercher une place , il se dit que l'occasion était trop tentante .

-Heu Sasuke …

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais te remercier …

-Pour ?

-Pour m'avoir soutenu quant ma … nounou m'as sévèrement engueuler …

-...

Sasuke regardait avec une très légère curiosité le blond . Il avait compris que celui-ci voulait passer sous silence cette instant et ne pas attirer l'attention . Cela l'arrangeais de toute façon , moins on en savait sur cet épisode mieux ça valait pour lui . Il fixa de nouveau son désert délaissé pour sale goût avant de lâcher sans état d'âme .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dobe .

-Ho non vraiment ! Tu sais que t'es un chic type Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto avait été railleuse et mauvaise , ce qui alerta immédiatement le brun . Sans plus de cérémonie , Naruto souleva son plateaux et le jeta sur sa putain de belle gueule de merde ! Le fracas de la vaisselle fit le silence dans l'immense salle . Tous avait les yeux rivés sur un blond fièrement debout et un brun assied recouvert de nourriture qui repoussait calmement le plateaux lui étant arrivé dessus . En temps normal tous le monde se serrait marré , mais là s'était différent . Le concerné n'était nul autre que Sasuke Uchiwa . Celui-ci se releva et inspecta ses vêtements foutu pour la journée .

-Bon je suis pose que tu n'as pas de change Naruto .

-Pour qui tu me prend ?

-Tant pis , je vais devoir me contenter de tes vêtements .

-Pardon ?

-Et oui ! Tu as fais une maladresse , ça arrive à tout le monde certes mais tu ne peux en aucun cas laisser la personne qui en à patti dans la mouise Naruto . Ca s'appelle la politesse .

-Non non non . Je crois que t'as mal compris . Ce n'était en aucun cas une maladresse ! Sombre crétin !

Et pour prouver ses dires , Naruto trempa le doit dans la mousse au chocolat d'un Gaara très attentif a leur engueulade avant d'en étaler gentiment sur le nez du brun .

-Je pense que ça sa vaut au moins deux points d'un coup .

-Dans ce cas , le prochain coup t'en vaudra trois dans la tronche.

-Vraiment ?

Sans répondre Sasuke se saisit du poignet du blond qui sûr de lui ne tenta même pas de se dégager . Là tout de suite maintenant , il avait envie de tuer Naruto . Ce qui n'était en soit pas une mauvaise chose . Peut être qu'en fin de conte ce ne serait pas si difficile de gagner son combat interne . Sasuke n'était pas pudique , et ce n'était plus à prouver mais juste pour attirer les regard et peut être une nouvelles aventures d'un soir …

Il tira violemment sur le bras du blond qui fut propulsé contre le torse de Sasuke . Naruto , légitime , se recula expressément mais n'ayant pas fait attention au pied du brun s'étant positionné derrière sa jambe , il chuta légèrement pour cause de déséquilibre avant de se rattraper . Mais ce légèrement était plus que suffisant pour Sasuke qui avait resérer davantage encore sa prise sur Naruto et l'envoya s'effondrer sur le côté .

Ce salop savait utilisé son corps , et pas que dans le cul chier ! Naruto se retrouvait au sol sur le côté . Sa tête avait légèrement heurté le sol et le temps de remettre à l'endroit son cerveau Sasuke s'était placé à califourchon sur lui , avait emprisonné ses deux poignets d'une main et de l'autre déboutonnait lentement sa chemise noir couvert de cambouis . Le blond était paralysé par ce regard incompréhensible posé sur lui . Que voulait 'il dire ? Était-ce de la haine ou du désir ? A moins que ce ne fut de la culpabilité ? Naruto était totalement incapable de le dire .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Il y a un proverbe qui dit qu'on est jamais mieux servit que par soit même . Alors c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire .

-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !

Et effectivement , une fois la chemise retiré , Sasuke devait relâcher Naruto afin de s'occuper de récupérer son haut mais Naruto ne semblait de cette avis . Un crochet du droit cueillit Sasuke sous le menton à une vitesse fulgurante . Le brun légèrement déboussolé , Naruto avait le champ libre mais un problème s'imposait à lui . Mais putain qu'il était lourd c't'enculé ! Il ne parvint même pas à décoller les fesses du sol sans faire hurler ses tablettes de chocopops . Non sérieux ? Quel abruti pouvait se retrouvé dans une situation pareil ? En évitant de se cogner d'exaspération le front contre le sol , Naruto parvint à pivoter sur le ventre juste à temps pour ... Ce faire lamentablement tacler par une simple et insignifiante main pâlotte dans son dos .

-J'espère que tu te rend compte à qu'elle point ta situation est ridicule Naruto .

-Ta gueule !

Naruto sentit deux mains passer sous son ventre et s'apprêtait à s'en offusquer lorsque son sweet fut retirer brutalement par le haut , le forçant à lever les bras pour ne pas avoir deux épaules déboités . Il l'avait fait … Non qu'il en est douté mais Sasuke l'avait fait sans aucune hésitation et ce devant pas moins de tous le réfectoire blindé d'élèves . Kiba arriva enfin en trombe afin de sortir son ami des griffes du mal mais se stoppa net en voyant les deux jeunes homme torse nue , dont l'un dominait parfaitement l'autre en appliquant une simple main ferme sur l'épaule du blond, le clouant au sol . Gaara observa avec un air amusé Sasuke enfiler très concenssieusement le sweet de Naruto puis fixer le dos nue de son propriétaire quelques secondes avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux .

Pour l'avoir caressé il l'avait caressé ce matin là . Les muscles sous la peaux tanné roulèrent uniformément pour permettre à Naruto de tenter un mouvement sous les yeux fasciné de Sasuke . Ces muscles là avaient roulé contre son torse cet matin là et cette peaux avait été recouverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration , symbole de l'extase et du désirs du moment .

-Sasuke dégage de là , tu vas finir par me ruiner le dos .

-Très bien , mais pas avant que tu es admis que ça , ça vaut deux points .

-Quoi ? Tu rigole ! C'est pas comme si s'était la première fois que tu me dessapais !

-Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois . Ho et puis je m'en fiche .

-...

-...

-Bon tu bouges ?

-Non .

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Bon très bien ok , ça vaut deux points maintenant …

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait . Sasuke se releva , balança sa chemise au près de Naruto l'informant qu'une personne poli prend ses responsabilités et lave les affaires d'autrui qu'elle à salie avant de s'éclipser du réfectoire laissant derrière lui un Naruto amer . L'espèce d'enfoiré ! Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de palier son manque de force face à Sasuke . Mais le premier problème n'était pas ça mais plutôt l'air soudainement devenue frisquet .

-Enfile ça Naruto .

-Merci Gaa'

-Et tu ferais mieux de te préparer psychologiquement parce que c'est loin d'être finie maintenant que tu lui as donné ton feu vert .

-Ne t'en fais pas , le feu vert vaut pour lui comme pour moi .

Naruto enfila le pull avant d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer les restes de la dispute . Il pris d'ailleurs particulièrement soin à récupérer la chemise noir du brun avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage . Le soir même , arrivé chez lui , Naruto ressortie la chemise si classe du brun . Mais celle-ci n'allait pas passer dans la machine à laver , non non non ! Mais plutôt entre deux lames sadiques d'une paire de ciseaux machiavélique ! Naruto découpa des petits bonhommes dans le tissue noir en chantonnant gaiement , comme un môme qui venait d'avoir une idée de génie et sautillait partout . Il découpa les manche style indien, fit sauter les boutons et écrivit avec une généreuse quantité de blanco dans le dos : "P'tit con vas !" Fière de son chef d'oeuvre puéril il se mit à ricaner ne se doutant pas une seconde que du côté du brun , son sweet n'avait en aucun cas été bizuté... Du moins pas de cette façon là .

Sasuke était rentré chez lui d'une démarche toujours aussi nonchalante . Son corps sentait la nourriture ce qui était évidement très désagréable . Il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain et au moment de retirer le vêtement dérober , il n'avait pue s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur encore présente du blond . Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste , il eut un excès de colère et balança la boule de tissue d'un geste sec dans la panière à linge sale . Il s'était engouffré dans la cabine spacieuse et avait fais le plus possible le vide dans sa tête . Il ne devait penser à rien , sinon ces traîtresses se tourneraient encore vers un indésirable . Une fois sa toilette finie , il toisa d'un regard menaçant ce stupide bout de tissue le provocant . Il l'empoigna brutalement et le fourra dans la machine à laver en prenant soin de mettre la température au maximum ainsi que l'essorage . Le sweet de Naruto Uzumaki allait prendre chère !

Deux jours plus tard , la bataille suivante eut lieux . Elle était en direct live devant plus de trente personnes dans la salle de classe . Les élèves avaient été divisé par groupe afin de travailler sur divers projets qui serait ensuite exposé au reste de la classe . Naruto , Kiba , Gaara , Shikamaru , Saï et Sasuke était chargé de trouver des moyens afin d'améliorer les conditions de vie des personnes agées et handicapé moteur afin de les aider à se déplacer plus vite et plus sûrement dans une ville . Tous étaient penché sur les plants d'un centre commercial où Shikamaru entourait divers espace .

-C'est quoi que tu entoure Shika ?

-Les endroits difficiles d'accès pour les personnes en fauteuil roulant .

-Mais pour ça , il suffit qu'il demande à des amies de l'accompagner .

-Naruto , crétin certaine personne doivent faire leur course seule !

-Et pourquoi hein Sasuke ?

-Parce que elle ne sont pas toute aussi chiante que toi à gueuler à qui passe par là qu'elle veule un coup de main .

-A part si un membre de ta famille est en fauteuil , je ne vois vraiment pas où est la problème !

-Tais toi dobe , tu passe vraiment pour un crétin là .

-Espèces de …

-Vous avez pas bientôt finit vous deux ?

-...

-C'est vrai , depuis tout à l'heure vous vous jetez des regard noir , ça plombe l'ambiance !

-J'aurais pas dit que c'était des regard haineux mais plutôt de braise moi c'est bizarre .

Tous louchèrent sur l'ananas qui entourait de nouveau un espace sur le plant . Sasuke préféra retourner dans son mutisme tandis que Naruto faisait tout pour cacher sa gêne en mordillant son pouce comme un canibal affamé .

-Mais pourquoi tu entoures tous le centre d'une autre couleur ?

-Ca c'est pour les agoraphobes .

-Mais tu veux qu'on règle comment le problème d'agoraphobie dans un centre commercial Shikamaru . ?

-Aucune idée , mais dans un premier temps il faut localiser et spécifier les divers problèmes que peut rencontrer une personne en difficulté . C'est simplement ce que je suis entrain de faire Sasuke c'est tout .

-Moi je connais un chanteur qui donne des concerts et qui est agoraphobe !

-A d'autre crétin .

-Teme , ose dire que je dis n'importe quoi !

Naruto et Sasuke se toisait une fois dans plus du regard avec hargne . Non d'un chien que ce blond pouvait être chiant ! Pensa Sasuke tandis que son regard dérivait lentement sur le torse de Naruto .

-Au faite quant conte tu me rendre ma chemise ?

-Quant tu m'auras rendu mon sweet .

-Sache qu'il a malencontreusement rétrécie au lavage .

-Et ta chemise est malencontreusement entré en contact avec une paire de ciseaux !

Naruto posait sur le brun des yeux victorieux faisant fit de la première information et se régalait du regard noir et menaçant posé sur lui . Il allait remporter cette victoire cette fois , il ne lâcherait pas le morceau ! Sasuke resta calme , et se concentra sur le sujet lorsqu'une main hallé se glissa dans son cou pour … Putain le salop ! Ce sale gosse de blond avait osé … il avait osé … Sasuke passa sa main à son tour sur sa nuque pour constater qu'un chewing-gum avait été collé dans ses superbe cheveux de jais ! Il aurait aimé engueuler bien comme il faut le blond mais voilà sont étique lui interdisait cela en publique , alors il du se contenter pour l'instant de chuchoter amèrement à l'encontre de Naruto .

-Putain Naruto sale môme !

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

-Je te jure je te choppe t'es mort , t'as de la chance que l'on ne soit pas seuls !

-Sinon tu ferais quoi hein ? Tu me baiserais comme un animal à nouveau ?

-...

Sasuke ne dit rien , il ne trouvait rien à dire . Alors il se tue et s'évertua à décoller ce foutue chewing-gum sous l'oeil plus que surpris d'un blond . Il avait gagné cette petite dispute , mais ce n'était pas suffisant . Il voulait pousser le brun à bout , le faire souffrir pour l'avoir enculé alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue . Il voulait lui faire regretter toute ses autres baises sans avenir et venger les éventuelles personnes ayant regretter leurs gestes qui , il n'en doutait pas , devait être nombreuses . Alors son plant se poursuivit , une heure était déjà passer et encore une heure de torture s'annonçait pour l'Uchiwa . Le blond sans s'en rendre compte avait fixer sans relâche Sasuke qui ne vit rien à la différence du petit faignant de génie qui le regardait d'un air blasé .

-Si tu pouvais te concentrer Naruto au lieux de t'éxalter sur ton voisin ce serait préférable .

-Je ne m'éxalte pas !

-Moui , en tout cas dit moi comment on pourrait faire selon toi pour les claustrophobes dans les ascenseurs et ...

-Il n'ont cas mettre des fenêtres dans les escaliers et n'utiliser qu'eux !

-Il n'avait pas finie dobe , et pour essayer des fringues par exemple hein ? La cabine est vraiment petite !

-Il n'ont cas se changer devant tout le monde, teme ! Je suis sûr que toi tu le fait même si t'es pas claustro juste pour attirer du people dans ton plumard !

-Je sais que j'ai un corps d'apollon Naruto pas la peine d'essayer de me draguer t'auras pas le droit à une deuxième fois .

-Comme si j'en voulait !

Saï bidouillait sur son portable depuis bien une heure lorsqu'il releva le regard . Il retrouva les deux ennemi se fixer sans cligner des yeux . Le pâlot fut interloqué , depuis tout à l'heure ses deux là se chamaillait comme un vieux couple et maintenant il se faisait carrément des avances à visu de tous ? Mais Saï n'était pas sûr de bien interpréter cette petit tension dans le cou du brun et ce petit mouvement répété du poignet du blond . Il alla donc demander confirmation à son mentor d'un regard équivoque . Gaara hocha discrètement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé . C'était subtile , toutes personnes extérieur aurait put dire sans hésiter que ces deux là ne pouvait se supporter . Mais en faîte la tension sexuelle entre eux était telle qu'ils la faisait passer pour de la haine . Surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'un comme l'autre nie cette attirance . Soudain Gaara eut une idée du tonerre . Il se leva lentement de sa chaise fit le tour des tables , s'accroupit entre les deux emmerdeurs , posa ses mains comme un petit enfant malicieux sur le bureau et ficha son regard turquoise dans celui cyans de Naruto .

-Est ce que tu sors avec Sasuke , Naruto ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Parfait .

-Hein ?

-Sasuke , est ce que tu es en manque ? L'interpelé maintenue son impassibilité avec brillot .

-Je …

-Non en faîte ce n'était pas une question . Tu es en manque .

-...

-Naruto , je compte sur ton silence .

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Disons que Neji n'est pas très en forme ses derniers temps et me délaisse au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire . Alors je compte prendre un peu soin de moi et prendre mon pied avec le meilleure coup du bahut .

-Quoi ? Meilleure coup de mon cul oui … Naruto se tue quelques secondes , son insulte sonnait très ambigüe ! Tu es infidèle Gaara ?

-Bien vue Naruto , Sasuke je passerais certainement demain soir si évidement tu veux de moi .

-Oui bien sûr .

-Parfait et Naruto je compte sur toi ! Pas un mots !

-Hmpf .

Le blond était atterré . Gaara était dingue de Neji et pourtant il s'organisait une sauterie avec l'autre enfoiré sans hésité ?! La contrariété naquit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait se taper Sasuke pour la seconde fois … Est ce que ça voulait dire que Gaara était plus qu'un coup d'un soir pour l'autre brun ? Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça ? En tout une info capital lui avait été donné . Demain soir il avait l'occasion de ruiner la séance de baise tant attendue de l'Uchiwa . C'était bon ça ! Il avait trouvé son ultime vengeance sur le brun ! Naruto décida de surveiller nuit et jour Sasuke et de virer ses coups d'un soir les uns après les autres . Sasuke serait ensuite frustré , à bout de nerf et il devra bien finir par déclarer forfait contre le grand et puissant Naruto Uzumaki ! En attendant le grand et puissant se faisait encore engueuler par Shikamaru pour son manque d'attention .

-Putain Naruto t'es complêtement à l'ouest aujourd'hui , à quoi tu penses pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-A RIEN ! C'est bon je suis …

-Pff sale gosse .

Naruto fusilla du regard son chère voisin . Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore lui ? Il allait encore lui lâcher une connerie du style «Tu veux faire un tour au chiotte ? Histoire que je règle ton problème ! » Enfoiré vas ! En faite Sasuke avait eut une réflexion quelque peu différente . Il s'était demandé comment il avait pue coucher avec Naruto alors que celui-ci est encore effaré à l'idée que son cousin couche avec lui . Il n'était plus vierge à ce qu'il sache cette cloche !

Une demie heure s'était écoulé , le blond allait finir en beauté la journée avant d'achever son ennemi le lendemain soir . Il dirigea son regard vers celui impassible et subitement , sans raison , ressentit une profonde haine . Il ne savait pas pourquoi un telle sentiment . La suite succésive d'évènement stressant et angoissant surement . Stresse qui n'était pas sortie jusqu'alors . Et ces putain de yeux noir qui ne regardait que ce fichu plant à deux balle alors que lui mourrait d'envie de lui refaire son portrait de beaux gosse de merde . Ce mec s'était approprié la chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute donné à personne . Alors ça méritait un minimum d'attention de sa part ! Pour lui comme pour tous les autres d'ailleurs .

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Il t'ai déjà arrivé de regretter un de tes gestes ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est quoi cette …

BAAM !

-Et bien sache que moi non plus .

Sasuke était abasourdit , la tête décalquer par la droite franche de Naruto qui l'avait rendu muet . Ce sale petit … Il releva le visage et rendit le coup à Naruto qui , s'y étant préparé , bougea à peine la tête , la gifle le frôlant à peine .

-Il vas falloir le refaire Sasuke , et plus fort !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Si tu veux me refaire mal avec la même intensité que la première fois . FAIS LE PLUS FORT !

-...

Sasuke avait encore la main en l'air , les yeux écarquillé il dévisageait le blond . Il ne l'avait jamais giflé jusqu'à présent ! Alors il parlait de ...

-Tu m'as peu être aidé lorsque ma nounou à fait des siennes et je t'en suis reconnaissant , mais ça n'excuse en rien le fais que tu m'es baisé deux jours avant !

-...

-Quelque chose à dire ?

-...

-Bien .

Naruto se releva , pris ses affaires et indiqua au prof et à ses amies en mode chocked qu'il partait un peu avant la sonnerie . Kiba s'empressa de suivre son ami tandis que Gaara regardait son cousin impassiblement en se serrant le bras fortement . Il ne le montrait pas , mais il avait de la peine pour Naruto . Mais bon , il était fort alors il s'en remettrait , s'était certain . Kiba arriva en courant derrière son ami . Tout inquiet il l'obligea à stopper sa marche afin de le regarder dans les yeux .

-Sa va Naruto ? Est ce que …

-Ha putain ! Sa fait un bien fou ! J'aurais due faire ça depuis le début !

-Naruto ?

Le blond trépignait d'impatience . Il avait réussi en beauté à engueuler cette personne détestable sans retour de flamme !

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe demain soir ?

-T'as pas écouté ? Ha oui c'est vrai t'arrêtait pas tes flirt avec la pauvre Hinatta .

-Hey ! C'est pas comme si elle aimait pas !

-Je sais , je sais . En tout cas , demain , je vais enfin réussir à tuer Sasuke Uchiwa vieux !

-Non sérieux comment ?

-En ruinant son coup du soir .

-T'es sûr que sa vas suffire ?

-Sûr ! Il ne s'est pas vidé les couilles depuis plus de deux semaines . Rien que là il est carrément à cran . C'est Gaara qui me l'as dit alors c'est impossible que ce ne soit pas le cas .

-Moi je dis que ton plant est débile .

-Comment ça ?

-Imagine !Il a un coup avec un super beau mec et …

-Depuis quant t'es be ?

-Ta gueule ! J'essaie de me mettre dans sa tête là ! Donc il a un coup avec un super beau mec et soudain une autre bombe se ramène et vire le premier à coup de pied dans le cul .

-Oui et ?

-Et ben crétin ! Il vas te sauter dessus ! Te plaquer contre un mur avant de te retourner et MERDE ! J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

-Aucune chance !

-Hey je suis archi fort en dessin alors ...

-Mais non idiot , je te parle pas de ça ! Ce mec ne couche pas deux fois avec la même personne . Et il est claire que je n'était qu'un trou comme un autre pour lui . Alors non seulement je vais lui foutre les nerfs mais en plus je vais éviter à Gaara de faire une énorme connerie !

-Mais réfléchie y tout de même …

-C'est tout réfléchie et décidé , Kiba relaxe ! Sa roule ! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui éclater ses dents trop blanches pour notre bien être !

-Ha la la , je suis pose que tu ne changera pas d'avis …

-Nope !

-Si tu as le moindre problème , appelle moi et c'est un ordre .

-Ok chef !

Naruto sortie le plus grand et beau smile jamais conçu mais ce ci ne rassura guerre son ami . Il rentrèrent ensemble en papotant de tout et de rien toujours doté de leur incroyable énergie et gesticulations qui caractérisait ce duo .

Sasuke se leva vers le début d'après midi du lendemain . Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir si tard dans la journée . Mais son frère avait fais un boucan pas possible .

-Non il faut mieux que tu détailles chaque indices , pense que tout le monde je dis bien tout le monde te ment !

-Ecoute Itachi , je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit mais là franchement je vois pas !

-... Bon très bien , regarde par exemple là !

-... Ha mais oui , comment je n'ai pas pue voir cette erreur !

-Ce formulaire est miné d'escroquerie et petit détails irrepérable pour un civil , c'est pour sa que tu dois être capable de les repérer , pour eux !

-Oui oui , je recommence .

Sasuke se massa les tempes . Mais avec qui parlait son frangin depuis tout ce temps ? Avec une flegme dont il n'aurait pue soupsonner l'existence , il s'habilla convenablement et sortie dans le salon . Il s'arrêta brusquement à la vue de l'inconnu . C'était le frangin de Naruto qui était venu voir le blond à l'hôpital . Alors qu'il passait juste derrière eux , Itachi ne pris même pas en conte sa présence et s'acharnait à suivre chaque mimique du roux qui n'était pas en manque non plus de concentration . Sasuke ouvrit le frigo , prit une brique de lait , ferma le frigo , ouvrit le placard , pris un verre ,ferma le placard , posa le verre , ouvrit la brique de lait , versa le lait ...

-YAHIKO !

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-T'as oublié lui .

-Où ça ?

-Là ... Là je te dis .

-Non mais tu te fiche de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Un détail si inutile ne changerais en rien les conditions de mon client , tu chipotes là !

-Peu être mais ça prouve …

-La crétinerie ce celui qui à fais ça et rien d'autre !

-La crétinerie certes mais aussi la malveillance du patron de ton client qui peut très bien être mise à l'appuie pour augmenter sa peine .

-...

-Alors qui à raison ?

-...

-Entre l'élève et son professeur ?

-Oui c'est bon t'as raison .

-Depuis quant t'es prof grand frère ?

-Ha bonjour Sasuke et oui je suis prof . Je te présente même mon élève Yahiko Uzumaki .

-Bonjour .

-Yahiko , le frangin de l'autre chiant .

-Je suis pose que tu parles de Naruto , mon plus petit frère , c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il est encore plus irritable que d'habitude . Je suis pose que tu n'y es pas indifférent .

-Effectivement , lui aussi me pompe sérieusement l'air .

-A la la .

-Bon reprenons Yahiko , je te signal qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps avec mon boulot . Alors quant je suis dispo , se serait bien que tu bosses a fond .

-Nous bossons depuis la veille ! En tout seize heures ! C'est du suicide !

-Et c'est qui qui passe seize heures non stop pour finaliser ton apprentissage ?

-C'est qui qui m'as retirer du Manoir un trimestre plus tôt ?

Itachi regarda d'un œil glacial le coupable devant lui qui comprit son erreur . Sous les yeux intrigué de son frère , Itachi agrippa le col de son élève et hissa son visage jusqu'au sien de sorte que ses lèvres soit proche de l'oreille du roux .

-Et c'est qui qui vendait de la drogue pour payer cette même école et droguais indirectement son frère au passage ?

-...

Yahiko se tue , il ne pouvais répliquer . Sinon les représailles serait dure à encaisser . Il devait déjà présentement se faire violence pour ne pas réagir alors qu'Itachi lui mordillait l'oreille sensuellement . L'ainé des Uchiwa finit par lâcher le roux et ils se concentrèrent immédiatement sur leur formulaire . Il n'y avait que trois personne qui savait pour l'épisode de vente de drogue du roux . Itachi , Yahiko et Deidara qui d'ailleurs étant utilisateur n'avait eut rien à redire . On frappa à la porte , et conciliant comme jamais Sasuke alla ouvrir sans broncher . Un autre roux se présenta à l'air mélancolique . Il fit un signe rapide à Sasuke avant de se diriger vers son frère .

-Itachi !

-Ho Sasori , qu'est qui t'amène ?

-En faîte je venais pour voir Yahiko .

-Hn ? Heu oui qui a t'il ?

-C'est au sujet de ton frère .

-Si c'est toi , je suis pose que tu veux parler de Deid' .

-Oui , je suis venue pour te demander de signer des papiers pour l'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication .

Quelques seconde , Yahiko dévisagea la mélancolie pure face à lui . Ce garçon était étrange mais son air doux appelait à la confiance . Il semblait bourré de tendresse .

-Mais n'était tu pas aussi dépendant ?

Souffle à peine Yahiko comme si c'était crime de croire une telle chose d'une personne si belle .

-Non .

-Bon , très bien . Fais moi voir ces papiers .

Sasori déposa toute une tonne de paperasse sur la table que le roux orangé lit consciencieusement histoire de ne pas envoyé malencontreusement son frangin à l'échafaud et signa . Sasori repartie tranquillement sans lâcher un seul autre mots . C'était étrange se dit Yahiko . Lui aussi devait être dépendant d'après les dires de Deidara alors comment pourrais t'il l'aider à sortir de ce cercle vicieux ?

-Ne t'en fais pas . Il ne vas pas lâcher Deidara avant qu'il ne soit totalement clean . je le connait assez pour te dire qu'il n'y à pas plus pure que lui ! Croit moi . Mais par contre sa patience risque d'en prendre un coup …

Décidément Sasuke ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait autour de son frère . Il haussa en signe d'indifférence les épaules avant de remonter dans sa chambre afin de réclamer ses heures de sommeil perdu à Sainte Morphé . Cette sadique ne lui accorda que quelques heures avant qu'un bruit tonitruant ne le fasse violemment sursauter dans son lit . Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil . Il était déjà tard , Gaara devait passer . Mais il n'aurait pas fait un boucan pareil ! Mais alors que trafiquait Yahiko et son frère bordel . Il se leva grognon comme pas possible , dévala les escalier bien déterminé à engueuler le premier qui passerait peu importe son excuse bison bien foutu ou pas . Il arrivait dans le salon lorsqu'un nouveau bruit sourd retenti suivit d'un fracas .

-Putain Itachi tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse oui ?

-...

Rien , pourquoi ne lui répondait il pas ? Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'aucune voiture n'était présente . Ce qui voulait dire que son frère et le roux n'était plus dans la maison . Gaara ? Peut être .

Le brun s'avança prudemment vers la porte d'entré qui présentait des éclat de bois au sol . Quelqu'un avait défoncer la porte d'entré . Un cambrioleur ? Non tout le monde savait que le propriétaire du Manoir des Affaires d'Etat si craint habitait cette maison . Seul un inconscient doublé d'imbécilité pouvait avoir l'audace de défoncer leur porte . Hors Sasuke ne considérait pas Gaara comme tel .

-Gaara depuis quant tu passes par la porte toi ?

-Pourquoi d'habitude il passe par la fenêtre ?

Sasuke stoppa tout ses mouvements . Cette voix , pour l'avoir entendue il l'avait entendue et même rêvé . Elle venait de son côté droit . Il pivota lentement la tête et découvrit un blond moustachue se tenant douloureusement le bras gauche . Mais que faisait-il là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches là toi ?

-Ha putain , c'était pas de la merde ta porte non d'un chien !

-Répond .

-Bah pour ruiner ton plant cul .

-Gaara ? Idiot il dit souvent ce genre de chose pour tester les réactions des autres . Et je dois avouer que la tienne était assez puéril .

-Comment ça .

-Laisse tomber .

-Enfin voilà , maintenant que je suis là tu peux dire adieu à ton plant baise .

-Tu n'écoute rien de ce que l'on te dit toi ?

-Rien !

Sasuke soupira longuement avant de se souvenir de l'heure et de se rende compte que son estomac réclamait . Il n'avait rien manger de la journée à part un verre de lait en même temps . Il se détourna du blond vit la porte totalement inutilisable et rejoignit la cuisine .

-Pourquoi as tu défoncer la porte ?

-Pour faire un effet de surprise si j'étais arrivé en plein ébat et je doute qu'en frappant bien gentiment tu m'es laissé entrer .

-Très juste .

Sasuke regarda les placards et décida de se préparer un couscous . Sa faisait longtemps et au moment de récupérer la boite , il vit derrière une autre boîte inconnue ou était marqué en gros : « RAMEN » . Que foutait une boîte de ramen dégueux ici ? Yahiko surement . Puis lorsqu'il se retourna et vis la bouille salivante de Naruto il n'eut aucune doute qu'en à la confirmation que Yahiko et Naruto avait les même goût . Le blond se repris , il avait pris soin de manger avant de venir ! Comment pouvait il avoir encore la dalle à la vue de cette simple boite ? Il s'assied à table et regarda sans rien dire le brun cuisiner puis manger , débarrasser , faire la vaisselle , ranger la vaisselle …

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait Gaa' , si il vient pas ça sert à rien que je sois là !

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

-Vous avez une heure particulière pour vos coucherie ?

Sasuke dévisagea Naruto . Il parlait d'un act qui semblait l'avoir répugné la veille avec un language tellement crue et un air si détaché qu'il se demanda si il avait bien décoder le comportement de Naruto .

-La première et dernière fois avec lui était il y à deux ans , alors non il n'y à pas d'heure !

-C'est pas régulièrement que vous coucher ensemble ?

-Je te l'ais déjà dit , jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais couché deux fois avec la même personne .

-Alors ça aurait vraiment fais la deuxième fois !

-Putain mais tu le fait exprès là j'espère ?

- ?

-Gaara et moi sommes ami c'est tout . Disons que lorsque j'ai couché avec lui on ne se connaissait presque pas et c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne avec qui j'ai ensuite gardé le contact .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux pas que je te raconte toute ma vie non plus ?

C'était Gaara qui lui avait fait sauter le pas , lui qui lui avait pour la première fois fais l'amour , le cousin du blond . Évidemment qu'il ne divulguerait pas une telle information !

-T'as raison , c'est pas comme si elle m'intéressait . Mais il est déjà onze heure , j'espère que Gaa' n'as pas eut de soucis .

-Je n'en sait rien mais ce qui me dérange c'est le pourquoi de ta présence ici alors qu'il est déjà onze heure .

-C'est pas ma faute si tu manges à deux à l'heure !

-Là n'est pas la question , tu admets enfin que Gaara ne viendra pas alors pourquoi tu ne te barre pas .

-Et calme toi ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il vas pas tarder vue ton changement d'humeur .

-N'importe quoi .

-Tu essais de me virer afin d'être certain d'avoir la paix quant il viendra !

-J'essaye de te virer parce que ça fais trois plombe que tu me soule avec tes divagations Dobe !

-Teme commence pas les insultes hein ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que généralement on fini par ce battre et j'aimerais pas avoir à te péter les dents !

-Comme si t'en était capable crétin .

-En tout cas je ne te laisserais pas pourrir la vie de Gaa' .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? Si tu y tient tant vas donc le rejoindre ton cousin !

-Ne joue pas à ça Sasuke .

-A quoi bordel hein ? À quoi ?

Les poings serré , la mâchoire douloureuse , le regard haineux . Il était fatigué d'entendre Naruto geindre encore et encore depuis maintenant deux heures . Il était patient mais fallait pas poussé mémé dans les orties ! Naruto sortirait de chez lui et le laisserais tranquille . Que se soit par la porte où par la fenêtre , il sortirait ! Il se dirigea d'un pas brutal vers le blond qui perdit sa colère face à celle du brun entrant en action . Sasuke attrapa le poignet halé et le tira violemment pour diriger Naruto vers la porte . Un peu de diplomastie ne ferait pas de mal ! Mais il fut contraint d'utiliser la force lorsque le blond parvint à se dérober .

-Lâche moi ! Est ce que tu as été si violent avec Gaara la première fois ?

-...

-Tu l'aurais été de nouveau n'est ce pas ?

-...

-Répond !

-Et si je te dit oui ?

-Sale enfoiré je le savais . Je ne te laisserais pas le martyriser une seconde fois tu m'entends .

-Martyrisé ? C'est lui qui n'as pas arrêter de me chercher à l'époque .

-Quoi ?

-Il me foutait une pression pas possible pour que je couche avec lui .

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

-Au fond tu ne sais rien sur ton cousin .

-...

-Il est vrai qu'au début je l'ai brutalisé pour …

-Je le savais enfoiré !

-Qu'il me foute la paix , je ne voulais pas le toucher de cette façon au départ !

-Hein …

-Mais disons qu'il peut se montrer très collant et très stressant .

-Non , Gaara n'aurait jamais fais ça , il …

-Il quoi ?

-Il …

-...

-...

-Bon maintenant que tu as comprit part . Qu'il vienne ou non ne changera rien .

-...

-Vas t'en !

-Non .

-Pardon ?

-Vraiment , je ne peux pas te croire .

-C'est quoi ça une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

-Non , c'est juste que je ne peux croire quelqu'un comme toi !

-...

-Tu es puéril , capricieux , prêt à toutes les horreurs pour obtenir ce que tu veux . Tu es hautain et arrogant , traite les types comme moi comme de la sous merde qui ne mérite même pas de vivre alors non je ne te crois pas .

Marre était le seul mots qui lui venait à l'esprit . Il en avait marre . Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à ce débarrasser de ce sale petit insect ?

-C'est vrai , tu as raison . Je suis comme ça mais il y a un point qui ne concorde pas avec les autres . Donc d'après toi je traîte également Gaara comme de la sous merde . Alors pourquoi irais je me dévaloriser en couchant une seconde fois avec lui ?

-Teme ! Comment ose tu dire ça de lui alors qu'il est bien le seul qui te défend en connaissance de cause !

Avec ça , ils auraient due clore le débat et Naruto aurait due rentré rassuré chez lui . Ne venait il pas de dire ce qu'il attendait ? Mais non le blond se ramenait maintenant sur lui , poing près à frapper . Décidément le blond cherchait vraiment à le foutre en rogne , il cherchait à se faire fraper , à ce faire … Sasuke se mordit la lèvre , il ferait en sorte que Naruto ne revienne plus jamais l'importuner . Il trouvait en avoir déjà fais beaucoup trop , pourtant …

Le brun esquiva l'attaque s'en peine et empoigna même le poignet passant à côté de son visage . Il entrepris d'exécuter une prise de judo : Il se mit dos à Naruto en passant le bras halé par dessus sa propre épaule , tira le blond qui vint s'écraser contre le dos du pâlot et bascula grâce au muscles puissants de son dos le corps de Naruto par dessus lui . Le blond s'écrasa devant lui dans un gémissement douloureux . Le blond en position phoétus se maudit une fois de plus pour son impulsivité . Cette technique il la connaissait non d'un chien , et putain il se souvint à qu'elle point l'atterrissage pouvait être douloureux .Avant même que la douleur ne s'estompe ne serait ce qu'un peu , il entendit son bourreau s'approcher de lui . Une main le retourna sur le dos si brutalement qu'il ne put réprimer un gémissement . Sasuke était au dessus lui à quatre pattes . Le souffle de Naruto se bloqua dans sa gorge . C'était un cauchemars ! De nouveau il se retrouvait face à ce regard noir intense et sans pitié . De nouveau il se faisait largement dominé . De nouveau il sentie ses mains pâle se glisser sous son haut et parcourir son torse . Il avait envi de hurler , pleurer , s'enfuir .

-Sas'ke non s'te plait arrête ça !

-La ferme .

Sasuke caressait les flancs de Naruto . La sensation était grisante , comme si il n'avait attendue que ce moment pour le refaire . Naruto tenta de retirer ses mains alors il remontait le visage vers lui le dévisageant . Ses sourcils était très fortement froncés , sa lèvre inférieur mordu presque à sang montrait son rejet mais ses rougeurs et ses gémissements désignait tout autre chose . Il se voilait encore la face . Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas accepter d'être excité par un homme ? Excédé , Sasuke redescendit ses mains pour les faufiler dans le jean taille très basse de Naruto . Et qu'elle idée de porter des fringues qui montrait outrageusement les sous vêtements quant on allait chez quelqu'un qui nous avait violé par le passé ? A croire qu'il en redemandait .

-NON Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit , tu …

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Il allait lui montrer sa véritable nature , lui faire avouer qui il était . Soit un homosexuelle ! En avait il honte ? Ca expliquerais son rejet de cette donnée . Mais ce simple rejet énervait Sasuke au plus haut point . Lui était be et s'en portait très bien . Il était même très populaire alors pourquoi le rejetait il ? Avec rage il passa la barrière de tissu et caressa les fesses rebondis du blond qui repoussa violemment le brun .

-Arrête sa suffit ! AÏE non je …

-...

Sasuke avait rallonger Naruto en mordant violemment son cou et pressais maintenant son corps contre celui tremblant du blond . Il lécha la peau blessé et murmura à Naruto qui commençais à ne plus contrôler ses larmes perlant doucement .

-Laisse toi faire bordel ! Laisse toi faire comme la dernière fois . Tu verras aimer et à t'en damné .

-Non c'est faux , Arrête tout de suite .

-Hors de question .

-S'il te plait ha arrête .

Sasuke mordit de nouveau dans la chaire tendre alors que le blondinet criait face à l'intensité de la douleur . Elle iradiait son cou , où cet enfoiré se trouvait . Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi une deuxième fois avec lui ? D'un coup , les mains qui malaxait ses fesses jusqu'alors , se repositionnèrent et empoignèrent son sexe endormie . Evidement qu'il n'était pas excité ! Pas avec les hommes et encore moins avec Sasuke . Alors lorsqu'une chaleur dans son bas ventre se fit ressentir après un seul vas et vient de Sasuke sur son sexe , il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et abattit une main sur sa bouche .

-Tient tien , n'était ce pas un gémissement de plaisir ?

-...

-N'est ce pas Na-ru-to ?

-Hn non ce n'était HAN !

-...

-...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je Han ha arrhn …

Naruto fermait les yeux le plus fort possible . Il ne venait pas de gémir de nouveau , non il ne l'avait pas fait , il … Sasuke arracha sa main posé sur sa bouche et la plaqua violemment au dessus de sa tête dans la fureur .

-Ne te cache pas Naruto , et ne dis pas que la drogue est encore présente dans ton corps car c'est totalement impossible .

-Hn … Ha …

Sasuke enchainait les mouvements sur la verge de Naruto qui se faisait violence pour ne rien laisser passer d'entre ses lèvres . Sasuke accéléra ses gestes , la tension était palpable ,Naruto essayait de faire abstraction sans réussite . Son bas ventre le brûlait , sa lèvre mordu était en sang . Aucun son ne devait sortir ! Mais il se rendit compte de son dos cambré au maximum avec horreur et de sa respiration laborieuse . La jouissance était proche et il ne pourra retenir ce cri d'extase qui le menace de le trahir depuis le début . Il repoussa de sa main libre Sasuke , mais la force n'y était pas , n'y était plus . Elle se contentait de suivre docilement le mouvement alors que tout son corps échappait à son contrôle. Puis , à l'aide de ses genoux , Sasuke écarta les jambes du blond et se faufila entre elles . Ayant plus de possibilité de mouvements et voyant Naruto totalement pantelant , il relâcha la main dorénavant immobile et glissa ses doigts fins sur les fesses de Naruto avant d'atteindre son intimité .

La chaleur était monté une nouvelle fois alors que Sasuke avait écarter ses jambes . Cette position était si gênantes et grisantes en même temps . Comment avait il put supporter ça la dernière fois ? Sasuke avait continuer d'augmenter la cadence créant une tension dans son ventre intolérable alors lorsqu'il sentie une main dévaler ses fesses et caresser son intimité il n'avait put se retenir . Les sensations était incroyable , tout son corps était électrifié par le plaisirs et le désirs . Son dos s'était cambré compulsivement , ses muscles s'était contractés violemment , sa tête s'était rejeter en arrière , ses yeux encore marqué par des larmes s'était révulser face à la puissance de l'orgasme . Sasuke écouta avec envie le cri de purs bonheur du blond , il n'en fut que plus excité pour la suite .

Naruto reprit peu à peu ses esprits . La jouissance avait été dure à encaissé alors lorsqu'il reprit enfin connexion avec le monde réelle Sasuke avait déjà enduit son ventre bronzé de son propre sperme .

-Sasuke ... Qu'est ce que tu fais .

-Tu n'aurais pas due te retenir autant , tu as faillit ne pas revenir du septième ciel !

-La ... La ferme !

-Alors tu avoue ta défaite ?

- ?

-Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas , quant je te touche !

-Non c'était c'était …

-Que tu peux être têtue décidément .

Alors que Sasuke venait d'enfoncer un doigt en Naruto qui ce crispa et recommença ses supplications , il entendit des bruits de pas . Il releva son visage juste à temps pour voir Yahiko le chopper par le col et le balançer sur le sol .

-Naruto ! Naruto !

-Ya-Yahiko !

Le roux enlaça son plus jeune frère dans ses bras en guise de protection et surveillait le cadet Uchiwa du regard . Il essuya les larmes du blond dans une caresse tendre . Naruto se blottit contre son frère , il était perdu , ne savait plus quoi faire . Mais il voulait partir , loin . Ca il en était sûr , très loin même de Sasuke . Yahiko voulait s'expliquer avec le brun mais l'état de son frère l'inquiétait d'avantage . Il se décida donc et pris Naruto dans ses bras après l'avoir rhabillé convenablement puis s'en alla sans un regard en arrière . Tout du long Sasuke était resté au sol à regarder le blond agripper de désespoir son frère qui lui essuyait ses dizaines de larmes . Mais qu'avait il fait ?


	5. Fin final

Ça y est ! Je m'y suis remise . Plus d'un ans d'attente ... Vraiment désolé c'est incorrigible ! Je me sent plutôt bien repartie ^^ en espérant que ça le reste ! Manquerait plus que je récidive ... Là ce serait de l'abus ! Darkmoonlady t'es un ange ! Merci de reprendre la lecture ça fait grandement plaisirs ! Attention ! Pour ceux qui aurait déjà lue , si la première partie vous est familière c'est normal ! La suite est toute nouvelle elle en revanche !

Oui je sais ça fait plus d'un mois et toujours rien , disons que le karma me rattrape :p

Info : pour ceux qui ne saurait pas (j'en faisait partie -') aîné est le premier enfant née d'une fratrie , le cadet est le second et enfin le dernier et troisième est le benjamin ! (je croyais que c'était l'inverse pour le cadet et le benjamin) Enfin Bref Voilà !

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une tête rousse se souleva de dessous le drap chaud . Une main pâle alla frotter deux yeux turquoise encore plus cernés que d'habitude . Il faisait des insomnies certes mais il arrivait toujours à dormir quelques heures mais cette nuit … On ne lui avait pas laissé se reposer ne serai-ce que quelques secondes . Gaara ébouriffa ses cheveux sang avant de replonger son visage dans l'oreiller douillet . Il se serrait bien endormie comme un bébé si une tiers personne n'avait pas empoigné le dit oreiller et retiré brutalement . Gaara grogna de mécontentement . Il releva le visage et dévisagea le coupable .<p>

-Hey c'est pas encore l'heure de dormir mon chère Gaara no Sobaku , tu as intérêt de te préparer psychologiquement ...

Gaara observa avec une grande méfiance la personne qui l'avait enfermé toute la nuit s'avancer vers lui . Si il en avait eut la force , il aurait fichu son poing dans la gueule de ce salopard !

-...  
>-Car bientôt , tu vas expirer ton dernier souffle .<p>

Sa voix était moqueuse , limite malsaine . Cela en plus de la nuit infernal qu'il avait passé , Gaara frissonna violemment , lui secouant l'échine . Il laissa retomber son front contre le sol … Ha oui , il avait passé la nuit sur ce putain de sol grave dure . D'où ses multiples douleurs aux articulations , bleus et ecchymoses .

Sérieux , il connaissait les modes opératoire des interrogatoires comme privé le suspect de sommeil et maintenant qu'il en avait été une victime , il avouait que c'était horrible ! Ce besoin de sommeil était ignoble ! Ton corps est d'abord sur les nerfs puis passe à un gros coup de barre et retourne sur les nerfs et ainsi de suite jusqu'à devenir un dingue sans une once d'énergie ! Normale que les gars torturé comme ça avoue tout et n'importe quoi après X heures passé sans dormir ! C'était de la torture psychologique et physique ! Il croyait pourtant que la torture physique avait été aboli merde !

Qu'allait encore lui faire subir son tortionnaire ? Si Gaara n'avait pas le sang si froid il en aurait pleuré mais il se contenta d'ignorer ce sale type avec toute la force que son esprit possédait encore . Il senti le drap laisser place au froid de la pièce lui entrainant un frison faisant tressauter tout son corps . Il colla davantage son front contre le sol en ce souvenant qu'il était totalement nue sous ce drap . Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire si facilement . Il ramena ses bras vers lui et força sur eux pour relever son buste . Une main doucereuse se nicha dans sa nuque . Gaara stoppa son mouvement . Un frisson lui parcouru l'ensemble du dos , les picotements passèrent sur ses flancs très sensibles , le creux de son dos qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisirs et de peur .

Pour lui laisser quelqu'un toucher son dos signifiait qu'il avait entièrement confiance en cette personne . Il baissait ses gardes avec elle et à tout moments , celle-ci pouvait le poignarder dans le dos . Il ne faisait confiance à personne alors ces mains qui câlinait le creux de ses reins représentait une menace de mort pour lui . Même si elles appartenaient à Neji. Mais ses pensées furent coupées au moment où ses fesses furent saisis rudement . Si il avait en horreur qu'il lui touche le dos , au contraire il adorait quant son amant lui pelotait les fesses .

-Ha …  
>-Et ben , moi qui pensait que tu n'aurais même plus la force de gémir .<br>-Je ne l'ai plus , d'ailleurs vas t'en de là !  
>-Certainement pas . Alors comme ça tu trouve que je te délaisse au lit ? Personnellement je ne pensais pas que tu supporterais plus d'une fois par jour comme on a toujours fait . Mais si tu réclames plus , ça me vas ! Tu vas voir , on vas le faire tellement de fois que tu n'auras plus jamais l'idée de me tromper !<br>-Je sais pas qui t'as dit ça mais il t'as pas tout dit à ce sujet !  
>-Peu importe , écarte les cuisses .<br>-Si tu crois que je vais te mâcher le travail !  
>-Très bien<p>

Neji passa ses bras dans le creux des genoux de Gaara avant de les remonter contre ses flancs , à même le sol . Gaara se mit à haleter d'appréhension lorsque il sentit quelque chose de dure et chaux contre son intimité .

-Et bas alors ? Murmura Neji tout en grignotant la peaux douce du cou pâle face à lui . On à hâte Gaara ?  
>-Je , ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .<br>-Ha oui ?  
>-Hn …<p>

Neji pénétra doucement son amant qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir .

-Est ce que tu aurais aimé que Sasuke te prenne comme cela ?  
>-Bien sûr que non !<br>-Ne mens pas .

Gaara s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Neji se retira de lui . Il l'avait à peine pénétré !

-Je devrait peu être aller le chercher .  
>-Qu'est ce que … Non !<br>-Après tout c'est avec lui que tu veux le faire .  
>-Non !<br>-Ha bon ? Avec qui alors ?  
>-Neji … S'il te plait ne joue pas à ça .<br>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

Murmura le bourreau de Gaara tout en le pénétrant juste de son gland comme tout à l'heure . Il n'en menait pas large , Neji le voyait . Le problème , c'est que lui non plus . Dieu qu'il avait envie de s'enfoncer jusqu'aux bout dans ce corps sublime , qui n'appartenait qu'as lui . Jamais il ne laisserais Gaara loin de lui et surtout pas dans les bras de l'Uchiwa !

-Gaara chéri , je suis possessif , très possessif . Mais heureusement pour toi je sais qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir .  
>-Hn …<br>-Où sinon , ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais attaché nue dans cette appartement et gardé caché au yeux des autres hormis les miens évidement .  
>-T'es plus détraqué que je le croyais , tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu !<br>-Menteur ! Tu le savais parfaitement et d'ailleurs ça t'excitait , ce danger constant qui t'entoure lorsque tu es avec moi .  
>-C'est faux .<br>-Vraiment ? Je suis observateur tu sais Gaara et la zone que tu crains le plus est …  
>-HAAN .<br>-Celle la .

Neji léchait le creux du dos du rouquin et dieu sait qu'il détestait cela ! Le roux tentais de se débattre comme il pouvait , vraiment il haïssait cette sensation , de danger , de mort , de crainte . Mais plus il bougeait , plus il s'empalait sur le sexe de Neji . Alors il poussait des cries de plaisirs . Le mélange de ses deux sensations et émotions contraires le troublait . À un point où il s'arrêta de bouger totalement . Le dégoût et le plaisir ensemble donnait un goût aigre-doux inquiétant et pourtant si addictif !

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes chéri ? J'adorais et toi aussi à ce que j'ai vue !  
>-Arrête maintenant !<br>-Non !

Gaara se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois . Il ne sortirait pas de ce traquenard tant que Neji ne l'aura pas décidé . Il était à peine le matin qu'il était déjà éreinté , toute sa journée aurait due être destiné à réparer son corps en mal de sommeil . Mais vue la situation , il allait certainement devoir subir son supplice toute la journée mais en plus se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire chopper en train de dormir en cour lundi . Son petit ami pouvait se montrer très sadique des fois .

-Neji je vais être crevé pour la semaine alors …  
>-Supplie moi !<p>

Ha ça non ! Non sérieux vous imaginez ? Gaara no Sabaku suppliez quelqu'un ? Jamais!Le roux fut pris d'un agacement non négligeable face à la ténacité de son amant .

-Là tu peux courir , empêche moi de dormir davantage et je te promet que je vais faire de ta vie un enfers Hyuga Neji ! Je vais détraquer ton esprit à un telle point que tu ferras des insomnies bien pire que les miennes . Des phobies te retourneront tellement les tripes qu'elles te forcerons à plonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes . Crois moi , mon amour , je t'aime bien , mais il y a des limites !  
>-Tu m'aimes bien c'est tout ?<br>-Oïe ! T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?  
>-Oui évidemment et je dois avouer que tu n'as pas perdu la main pour faire des menaces , j'ai l'impression d'être revenue un ans plus tôt , la première fois que tu m'as parlé ! D'ailleurs heureusement que je n'ai pas vue ton regard haineux , sinon c'est clair que j'aurais pris la tangente .<br>-Tch .  
>-Allez , ne fais pas la boude !<p>

Une main remonta dans la nuque de Gaara lui causant immanquablement des frissons dans tout le dos . Neji sourit lorsqu'il sentie les frissons de son amants sous sa peaux et décida de venir l'embêter en effleurant à peine les flancs blanc du roux . Il fut d'autant plus ravie lorsqu'il entendit un soupire de bien être contenue , s'échapper d'entre les lèvres rougies par les morsures de son tendre . À la fin de cette journée son amour ne pourra plus jamais prétendre avoir été délaissé au lit !

Il l'avait prévue , il le savait , ça ne pouvait être autrement ! Avec un soupire de lassitude extrême , de fatigue extrême et de tension extrême , Gaara laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de son bureau . Il était tellement fatigué que les chuchotements de ses camarades était pour lui le plus doux des silences , sa position si inconfortable était étrangement sans importance et le comble , ce bois si dure et froid était le plus exquis de tous les oreillers .

Neji observa avec un brin de culpabilité son amant avachie sur sa chaise avant de reporter son attention sur la seconde personne qui méritait un savon : Uchiwa ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas là , bizarre , d'habitude c'est le premier radiné ici … Y avait anguille sous roche !

* * *

><p>Yahiko observa avec peine son petit frère roulé en boule dans les couettes par l'entre-bâillement de la porte lorsque son téléphone sonna . Il s'empressa de fermer la porte et de décrocher .<p>

- Oïe faignasse je peux savoir où t'es ? Je t'attend moi !

- Je suis avec mon frère Itachi .

- Cool , il vas bien ? La famille ? Les amies ? Sa va ? Non parce que je m'en tape ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attend chez moi pour tes cours !

- Sasuke ne t'as pas dit ?

- Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait due me dire ?

- Ho je sais pas peut être qu'il était à deux doigts de violer mon frangin hier .

- ... Ha merde .

- Oui comme tu dis !

- Ouais ... C'est balot .

- Itachi !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Naruto n'est plus un enfant ,il peut se garder tout seul alors viens et puis franchement je dois te dire que leur relation est vraiment spécial !

- Même ce ...

- Vient , on en discute. Sasu aussi est à la maison d'ailleurs .

- Il n'est pas au lycée ?

- Preuve que ça le turlupine .

- Bon ... Très bien j'arrive .

Yahiko décrocha et souffla de lassitude . Depuis Itachi il avait l'impression que tout partais de travers ! Mais bon il y avait aussi les bon côté de la chose . Itachi avait tué Kyubi qui empêchait Naruto de vivre et lui était parvenu à sortie du réseau de la drogue sans aucun problème vue l'appuie plus que persuasive de l'Uchiwa . Il pris ses clés et partie pour la maison Uchiwa sans attendre davantage .

Itachi ouvrit à son élève et amant , ce dernier partie comme une balle jusque dans le salon ou le brun le rejoignit calmement . Il regarda avec un certain amusement le rouquin faire les 400 pas dans la pièce en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce furieusement . Itachi esquissa un pas en prenant son souffle pour parler mais fut immédiatement devancé par son amant .

- Je sais je ne dois pas me mêler de ses affaires ! Il a sa vie à vivre avec ses haut et ses bas .

- ...

- Je sais également qu'à son âge c'est normale de se faire avoir et de connaître ce genre de ... Chose . Il doit juste s'en remettre mais tu l'aurais vue !

- ...

- Il était complètement paniqué ! Pire que lorsque c'était Kyubi qui le mettait dans un état pas possible ! Et Sasuke bordel qu'est ce qu'il nous fait ?!

- Avoue tu as été choqué !

- Quoi ?

- De les voir dans cette position , tu n'as pas l'habitude !

- Mais de quoi tu me causes ?! Tu détournes encore le sujet ! TU CHIPOTES !

Itachi sourit à la réplique récurrente du rouquin qui le pointait d'un doigt accusateur .

- Sérieusement Itachi , Naruto est tout chamboulé ...

Yahiko se retourne en prenant son front dans sa main et appuyant le coude de cette main sur son autre bras passé devant son ventre . Itachi tout en continuant de sourire enlace doucement les épaules du rouquin qui s'adossa à lui .

- Croit moi Yahiko , ça vas aller . Sasuke est dingue de Naruto mais est trop têtu pour l'admettre et face au rejet de mon frère , Naruto pique une crise c'est tout .

- Ha moi j'ai pas franchement trouvé que Sasuke le rejetait ! C'était même plutôt le contraire ! Railla le rouquin .

- Tu as mal vue , je suis sûr Naruto le rejetait car Sasuke était pas claire dans ses sentiments et il ne voulait pas s'engager dans le doute !

- Me prendrais-tu pour un con ?!

S'outra Yahiko en se défaisant de l'emprise de son amant et se plantant devant le brun avec un regard incrédule et outré.

- J'ai mal vue dis tu ?!

- Oui , fin non ce que je veux dire c'est c'est que ...

Itachi butta ... Et merde dans qu'elle merde venait-il de se foutre !

- C'est que ?

- C'est que tu n'es pas très ... Hum très bien expérimenter et tu as peu être confondue plaisirs et ...

Mais pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il voyait le regard meurtrié du roux le fusiller le faisant clairement douter quant à la suite des évènements .

- Je suis peut être vierge mais pas con connard ! Et c'est tout à mon honneur au lieu d'être un Dom Juan crasseux . Et d'ailleurs il clams Dom Juan à la fin de la pièce alors franchement je serais pas fière à ta place ! T'as le rôle d'un mort et d'un looser !

- Mais tu délires Yahiko , Deidara déteint salement sur toi ! Je dis juste la vérité .

- En gros je suis un illettré qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un "n" et un "m" c'est ça ?!

- Hum et si je te dis ... Oui ?

- Non mais je rêve ! Bien sûr toi tu t'en fou après tout c'est pas ton frère que t'as retrouvé dans cet état et heureusement que Kiba s'était inquiété et m'avait appelé au cas où ! Qui sait comment je l'aurais trouvé s'il j'étais arrivé trop tard !

- Peut être que les aurait retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au pieux ?

Yahiko regarde gravement son amant en réfléchissant . Cette histoire était à s'arracher les cheveux ! Et en attendant il en avait une autre parfaitement réglable . Yahiko choppa Itachi par le col et l'obligea à se baisser afin que sa bouche sois proche de son oreille .

- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sembles pas avoir comprise . Je suis peut être vierge mais pas totalement inexpérimenté !

Itachi se recula lentement en dévisageant son amant comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde avant qu'un fin sourire malice ne vienne ornée ses lèvres .

- Et si tu m'en faisait part ?

- Non . Tu vas devoir attendre trois mois ! Je ne voudrais pas gaspiller le temps si précieux que tu m'accordes pour mon apprentissage !

Itachi est pris de court et resta muet alors que le roux s'en allait déjà avec un sourire calculateur . Et merde ! Si seulement il ne l'avait pas engueulé à propos de ça ! Maintenant Yahiko est obligé de respecter ses ordres et lui n'irait pas les contredire , ce serait comme s'il remettait en cause son autorité ! Mais qu'elle con ! Itachi se flagella mentalement face à sa bourde et se résigna à suivre le rouquin pour un ludique apprentissage ... Et dire qu'il aurait put lui faire un tout autre apprentissage !

Itachi traina la patte jusqu'à la chaise en face de son élève . Il admira son visage anguleux au traits fins et un seul mot lui vint en tête : Beau . Et dire qu'avant Yahiko était un gamin excentrique , lunatique et boutonneux ! Il se remémora leur première rencontre à l'âge adulte pour le moins peu commune . Puis repensa à la suite des évènements . Itachi avait emmené Yahiko au Manoir des Affaires d'État afin qu'il dépose une déposition contre son fournisseur de drogue , fournisseur qui ne se trouvait pas dans la ville d'Itachi donc l'enquête serait repris par quelqu'un d'autre du Manoir . Yahiko avait rendu la drogue au autorité et Itachi avait de suite étouffer l'affaire afin que le roux ne soit pas pénalisé dans la suite de sa carrière d'avocat . Ainsi avec l'influence d'une société aussi importante , Yahiko était sortie du réseaux de drogue sans problème . Itachi s'occupait avec délice de la fin de l'apprentissage du rouquin et avec sa notoriété il n'aurait aucun problème pour avoir une place au examen final pour le roux . Itachi grinça des dents lorsque Yahiko fit une faute plus grosse que lui ! Il savait pas à quoi pensait le rouquin pour faire une bourde pareil mais vue le regard qu'il venait de poser sur lui , il avait une petite idée .

Sasuke était assied contre la porte de sa chambre, la tête entre ses mains . Il avait entendu la conversation de Yahiko et son frère . Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Il avait atrocement envie d'aller voir Naruto mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire ...Il ne savait même pas s'il appréciait Naruto à ce point la ! Il pressa sa tête plus fortement en courbant davantage la nuque .S'était fou comme il avait mal jouer sur ce coup la ... Enfaite dès qu'il était question de Naruto il jouait comme un pied ! D'habitude il sait se contenir , il sait les limites à me pas franchir , les personnes à me pas côtoyer ou pousser à bout ,il respectait son code de conduite qui était tout simple mais pourtant avec Naruto dans l'équation il faisait conneries sur conneries . Mais il l'avait tellement soulé ! Tellement pousser à bout lui aussi ! À le contraindre de le regarder s'exciter pour rien , s'exalter pour tes sottises faire des mous trop ... des gestes si ... avec son corps tellement ... Il en pouvait plus !

* * *

><p>Sasori avait les doigts crispées sur la paperasse que lui avait signé Yahiko pour son cadet . Un de ses sourcils tressautait nerveusement au dessus de son œil impassible mais au combien exaspéré par le comportement de ce même cadet !<p>

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de raconter des inepties ?

- Ho prend pas ton air d'aristo péteux tu sais très bien que je déteste quant tu fais ton mister freeze !

- J'ai toujours parlé de cette façon Deidara !

Le blond se moqua ouvertement à gorge déployé tout en essayant de parler convenablement dans son fou rire plus que vexant pour le roux .

- Tu ne parles pas comme ça lorsque t'es shooté croit moi !

- ...

- Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Quant t'es défoncé tu parles pas du tout tellement ton cerveau brasse dans sa matière grise !

- C'est parce que je n'arrive pas très bien à faire le pastiche d'une attitude comme la tienne .

- Le quoi ?! Putain mais parle français mec !

- Je ne parvient pas à t'imiter !

Soudain Deidara s'arrêta de rire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé . C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es jamais défoncé la gueule avec nous ?!

- Dis plutôt avec toi .

Pour le coup la blonde ne rigolait , mais alors , plus du tout et arborait même une mine effaré . Comment ça juste lui ? C'était comme s'il disait qu'il avait été le seul con à ce défoncer la gueule pendant que les autres ... Faisait semblant ?!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Itachi faisait semblant mais moi on m'as demandé de veiller sur toi . Je suppose que tu vois qui ! Et comme je ne suis pas un con finit et que je prend soin de mes amis d'enfance j'ai accepté .

- Ami d'enfance ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On se causait même pas ! On était clairement pas comme cul et chemise ! Et Yahiko je le retient sérieux ! Il pourrait se la fermer sa grande gueule de Monsieur l'avocat de mes couilles ouais , vue ce que contenait son putain de tiroir . D'ailleurs maintenant vide , chié !

Sasori haussa les sourcils . Yahiko était un camé ? Non . Encore un de ses délires .

- Tu te fourvoie , il n'est pas question de Yahiko mais de mon frère qui à constater l'inquiétude que te portais Naruto vis à vis de ta dépendance .

- Et j'étais sensé savoir comment que tu parlais de ton frangin pigeon ?

- Tes références sont à refaire question insulte Dei ...

- Et arrête de parler comme ça ! On dirait un aristo avec un ballet coincé dans le cul et bien profond en plus ! Et dieu sait que je déteste ça putain ! Il me semblait pourtant pas que ton frère causait pas de la même façon , avoue que c'est juste pour te donner un genre , style "regardez-moi je suis un kéké" !

- Mon frère parle de la même façon avec moi , peut être que lui parvient plus facilement à ce mettre à ton niveau de langage .

- Tu insinues que je cause comme un bite ?

- Pire étant donnée que tu es vulgaire comme c'est pas permit .

Deidara regarda avec surprise son ami . Il avait l'éberlue ou quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sasori dire quelque chose de désagréable à quelqu'un . Devant la mine choqué du blond Sasori ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncé le clou en espérant que ça pousserait ce crétin à aller dans ce centre de désintoxication .

- Non seulement tu parles mal sans l'influence de la drogue , mais en plus quant tu es sous son influence tu passes pour un parfait débile mental , un crétin exaspérant et j'en passe . J'admire le self-control dont à fait preuve Itachi pour ne pas te frapper sans scrupule étant donné qu'il est une boule de nerf sous ses airs calmes .

Un ange passe et repasse dans le salon de la fratrie Uzumaki , les deux amis se fixant sans vergogne avant que Deidara ne souffle doucement :

- En faite t'es un bel enfoiré , tu dis rien mais t'en pense pas moins . Hypocrite !

Sasori souffla d'exaspération , c'était mal barré pour incité le blond à subir une dés-intox . Bon il avait employés les moyens doux , les subtilités , les provocations maintenant il avait plus le choix . Il fallait utiliser la manière forte . Ça ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait plus le choix .

- Ceci est un centre de désintoxication et j'apprécierais que ...

- Merci je sais ce que sait , je parle peut être mal mais je suis pas demeuré !

Sous les yeux exorbités et quelque peu inquiet de Deidara , Sasori se leva d'un seul coup , envoyant dingué sa chaise au sol , donna un grand mouvement de main sur la paperasse qui vola dans la pièce avant d'empoigner fortement le col du sweet de Deidara et l'obliger à tendre son dos vers lui . Les yeux de Sasori d'habitude si doux et compréhensif hurlait de fureur en même temps qu'une voix doucereusement meurtrière franchissait ses lèvres d'habitude si flegme dans ses mots .

- Je suppose que tu es au courant des talent de mon petit frère par Naruto ? Deidara hocha lentement de la tête sans lâcher des yeux le rouquin un seul instant . Et bien sache , que même si mon frère est clairement flippant quant il veut , il n'est rien comparé à moi car quant je manipule je le fais sérieusement contrairement à Gaara qui s'amuse lui .

Deidara déglutie difficilement en ce remémorant certains épisodes que Naruto lui avait raconté sur Gaara et qui lui avait donné froid dans le dos . Comme la fois où il avait poussé un homme d'une trentaine d'année , avec une vie saine et équilibré au bord du suicide parce qu'il l'avait soupçonné d'en vouloir à son cousin . Il ne savait pas ce que le rouquin avait fait et ne voulait pas savoir vue l'état de détresse dans lequel l'homme avait été retrouvé . Il considérait Gaara comme un psychopathe à ne surtout pas avoir à dos , et l'autre dégénéré lui disait qu'il s'amusait seulement ? Mais alors si son grand frère était pire , c'est claire qu'il allait crevé !

- Bien . Souffla Sasori satisfait de son petit effet .

Deidara le regarda remettre les feuilles en place bien sagement sur la table et remettre sa chaise sur pied avant de s'y assoir . Le rouquin arborait un sourire doux , satisfait et malsain . Rien que ça s'était déjà flippant mais lorsque Deidara croisa son regard il faillit clairement se chier dessus .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir Itachi reveint pour s'étaler sur son canapé exténué de sa journée . Yahiko s'assied à côté de lui et le questionna du regard . Itachi finit par soufflé d'exaspération .<p>

- Ils finiront par avoir ma peaux .

- Qui ça ?

- Une de mes équipes . Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire n'importe quoi et le pire c'est que ça ne fait qu'empirer depuis que leur Boss a disparut . Résultat ses hommes sont intenable en particulier ce sale petit punk coiffé façon Schtroumpfs ! Déjà que c'est difficile sans une des têtes d'une équipe mais en plus si celle-ci fait exprès de partir en sucette ! ...

- Raconte moi , qu'est qu'il a fait ce Schtroumpfs ?

- La dernière fois il a osé ramener son amant dans le Manoir ! Mais qui fait ça ? En plus c'était un punk avec tout en cuire ! Il se serait ramené avec un fouet que ce serait passé inaperçu ! Et si je ne m'abuse , je crois que son amant est un complice de meurtrier ! Tu te rend compte du ridicule déjà ? Il a ramené un homme recherché qu'il a habillé à la punk et emmener dans un le manoir ! Il est barjo ce Schtroumpfs !

- Mais tu n'as rien fait ?

- Non , ce mec est plus animal qu'autre chose mais son instinct est très développé .

- Donc tu lui fais confiance ?

Itachi grogne légèrement en faisant de petit mouvement de tête .

- Disons que je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait voilà tout . Même si ça méthode laisse plus qu'à désirer !

Yahiko rigole brièvement avant de ce pencher pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui ne perd pas un instant pour passer une main dans sa nuque et approfondir le baiser .

* * *

><p>Gaara regardait son cousin qui zieutait d'un œil maussade par la fenêtre de sa chambre . Ce crétin blond ne voulait plus rien entendre et avait déjà séché deux jours de cour et tout ça pour quoi ? Regarder par la fênetre le cul sur le lit !<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Gaa' ?

- Que tu bouges ton cul .

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu lui en veux n'est ce pas ? Alors vas le voir et engueule le !

- A quoi ça servirait ? Si ça se trouve ce chien vas trouver ça excitant et me baiser contre un mur . Et moi qui croyais que les chien était obéissant !

- ...

- Avoue qu'il s'en fou de baiser la même personnes plusieurs fois ! C'est un sans cœur ce mec ! Il a même plus de dignité à ce niveau là !

- Si tu veux je t'accompagne juste pour que tu sois sûr qu'il ne te fasse rien .

- Et qui te dit qu'il vas pas t'attacher , me baiser sous tes yeux puis finir par toi ?

Gaara plaça ses poings sur ses hanches et baissa la tête en soupirant d'agacement . Le blond pouvait vraiment être tordu des fois .

- Non sérieux ! j'ai rien à dire à un mec pareil ! Il est irrécupérable , franchement il m'as déçu .

- Bon très bien mais revient en cour au moins , tu vas pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause de sa gueule de merde ?!

- ...

- J'ai raison ou j'ai pas raison ?!

- Si ... Je reviens demain t'as raison .

Gaara fit un sourire satisfait puis pris en coupe le visage de Naruto pour déposer un baisé sur son front pour réconforter son cousin .

- J'y vais Naruto .

- Déjà ?!

- Oui , avec ma génialissime idée de la dernière fois , Nejji ne me laisse pas une seconde . Il dit que c'est soit disant pour être sûr que mes besoins sexuelles soit assouvie .

Naruto sourit aus souvenir de Gaara demandant à l'autre connard de coucher avec lui . D'ailleurs pourquoi son cousin avait fait ça ? Il regarda le rouquin s'en aller puis s'effondra dans son lit . Ho et puis ça n'avait aucune importance .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain , après une nuit éreintante et une journée gavé des rires de Naruto à son plus grand soulagement , Gaara était en route pour la demeure Uchiwa . Ce fut Sasuke qui lui ouvrit avec l'œil groggy . Sans un mot il le laissa entrer chez lui où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé , bière à la main .<p>

- Comment ça vas Gaara ?

- J'ai mal au cul .

- Toujours aussi direct ! J'espère que Neji à mal à la bite !

- Tu le connais .

- Non pas de cette manière et tant mieux .

- Il est bien le seul que tu ne connaisse pas de cette manière là .

Sasuke fusilla le rouquin du regard

- C'est un reproche ?

- Aucunement , je met juste en avant un fait .

Un silence s'installe entre les deux amis . Chacun réfléchissant profondément . L'un de sa situation , l'autre de la marche à suivre . Gaara était assez embêté et ne savais pas comment mettre sur le tapis le sujet "Naruto" .

- Comment vas t-il ?

Gaara considéra un instant la question puis fut un instant étonné que Sasuke mette de lui même le sujet "Naruto" sur le tapis avant de sourire en coin .

- Il a eut plus de mal à démarrer ce matin que d'habitude mais il riait au éclat avec Kiba en fin de journée .

- ... D'accord .

Gaara observa avec surprise son ami . Lui qui pensait que ça aurait été plus simple de faire réagir Naruto ! Sur ce coup là il s'était vautré ! Et salement !

- Tu devrais aller le voir .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis que tu as perdu les pédales ...

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il ... Hum comment dire ... Depuis il sursaute dès qu'on le touche et est à deux doigts de foutre son poing dans la gueule du coupable .

- Et en quoi c'est sensé me concerner ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Sasuke .

L'interpelé se retourna avec une mine grave vers son ami qui le regardait sérieusement . Et quant Gaara n'avait pas son petit air impassible calme mais sérieux , c'était jamais bon .

- Un seul frôlement le met dans tout ses états , il est stressé et se met à tremblé avec un regard vide et morbide . Et je crois bien qu'une fois il a du aller au toilette pour vomir .

Gaara regarda avec un plaisirs parfaitement dissimulé son ami . Aurait-il spécifié que tout ce qu'il racontait n'était que des conneries ? ... Oups ! Bah zut alors !

- Je ne comprend pas , je ne pensais pas que ... Enfin .

- ...

- ...

- Vas le voir .

- il est trop têtu pour m'é ...

- Alors tu le laisserais dans cet état ?

S'exclame d'un coup Gaara vivement .

- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Hein ?

- Bah la vérité sombre crétin !

Sasuke posa brutalement sa bière sur la petite table avant de se lever brusquement . Il se tourna vers Gaara qui s'était levé en même temps pour l'affronter .

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là Gaara ?

- Quoi ?

- T'en a toujours eut rien à foutre de ce que je faisait avec mes conquêtes ! C'est parce qu'il est question de ton cousin ?

- Entre autre , mais il serait temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'insensible cinq seconde bordel !

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Gaara se précipita sur Sasuke et lui empoigna le col dans l'énervement . Sasuke fut stupéfait de la soudaine animosité de son ami d'ordinaire si calme et mesuré . Le rouquin se pinça les lèvres à la réplique qui lui vint en tête . Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de dire un truc pareil mais il voyait mal comment faire réagir le brun autrement .

- Alors dis moi Sasu ! C'est quoi le plant ? Rester seul et malheureux comme une tombe ? À l'effigie de tes parents ? En même temps t'as jamais aimé les gosses ! Alors c'est pas grave si tu te tires une balles dans la tronche à trente ans , au moins aucun gamin ne te trouvera puisque tu n'auras pas d'enfant et encore moins un mari .

Gaara trouva le coup qu'il se prit dans le menton to-ta-le-ment injustifié ! Mais il ne dit rien , bon joueur .

- T'es vraiment un connard quant tu t'y met toi !

Cracha Sasuke avant de retourner dans sa chambre laissant le pauvre désœuvré dans le salon . Gaara tout penaud se chargea de récupérer les deux bières avec un sourire satisfait avant de quitter la maison en se frottant le menton . Le petit Sasuke d'amouur allait ruminer pendant plusieurs heures avant d'aller calmer son angoisse d'une façon radical : esclandre avec Naruto le lendemain .

* * *

><p>Naruto était allongé dans son lit , enveloppé dans une douce pénombre . Il ne dormais pas et n'était pas partit pour dormir à son plus grand désarroi . En même temps il avait glandé pendant deux jours et aujourd'hui il ne c'était pas forcé des masses . Il admira la lune parmi ses multitudes d'étoiles , elles étaient ses seules distractions . En effet Yahiko avait suivit Itachi dans un voyage d'affaire , ce dernier avait lourdement insisté dans le fait que c'était une excellente expérience pour son futur avocat . Et Deidara était chez son cousin où Sasori ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle d'après Gaara . Naruto souffla encore une fois de lassitude , la mort dans l'âme , lorsque l'on frappa à la porte . Il se redressa dans son lit et crue avoir rêver jusqu'à ce que la personne réitère son geste . Par habitude il pensa a Kyubi mais ce souvint que ça ne risquais pas d'être lui . C'était certainement un de ses frères qui avait réussie à ce faire la malle de son garde-fou . Grognon il se leva et murmura un "c'est bon , c'est bon" lorsqu'un nouveau coup retenti . Il reconnaissait là la frénésie de son frère blond et ne doutait pas que ce dernier devait être très très anxieux d'avoir fait faugon à l'aîné des frères psychopathes . Alors c'est totalement convaincue de la présence de Deidara derrière la porte qu'il l'ouvrit et se détourna sans plus faire attention au fuyard laissant ses reins nue à la vue de Sasuke .<p>

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'ouvrir au gens en boxer ?

- Sasuke ?! Teme !

Le brun haussa un sourcil face à la pudeur exagéré du blond qui alla en courant dans sa chambre . Lorsqu'il le rejoignit le blond était emmitouflé jusqu'aux cou dans sa couverture .

- Et toi ça t'arrive souvent d'aller chez des gens à 2h30 du matin en pleine semaine ?

- C'est un peu tard pour répliquer la dessus Naruto .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Discuter .

Le blond , étonné de la réponse , laissa le brun s'assoir à côté de lui . Mais une fois ses esprits reprit il mit un maximum de distance entre lui et cet enfoiré en faisant un bond jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit . Sasuke regarda Naruto se reculer avec empressement avant de se mettre à fixer ses mains pâles . Il ne supportait vraiment plus d'être touché ?

- Gaara m'as dit ... Murmura Sasuke sans finir sa phrase , ayant peur d'apeurer encore plus le blond .

- Ha !

Naruto avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pue dire Gaara étant donnée que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé il avait copieusement insulté le brun de chien et il en passait .

- Écoute Naruto , je voulais pas enfaite si mais je ... C'est compliqué ... Tu m'as vraiment poussé à bout et ... C'est pas une excuse mais faut pas que tu ...

Là maintenant Sasuke regardait Naruto comme s'il était sensé savoir de quoi il parlait mais ce dernier était complètement largué ! Le brun croyait donc que son camarade le regardait avec sévérité , puisqu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et qu'il refusait catégoriquement de parlementer .

- Naruto fais un effort bordel s'il te ...

- Un effort ? UN EFFORT ? PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIT FAIRE UN EFFORT ?

Naruto avait hurlé de rage et encore c'était un euphémisme . Il n'avait pas pue s'empêcher de pousser une gueulante devant l'audace de ce chien ! Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait mais fallait pas abuser sur les rotules ! Il débarqué comme une fleurs chez lui et c'était lui qui devait faire un effort ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je dois faire un effort pour mettre une sangle à mes jeans afin que Monsieur je-sais-pas-garder-ma-bite-en-place ne puisse pas l'arracher ? Vas-y dis moi Sasuke ! Qu'est qu'il faudrait que je fasse ?!

- D'abord te calmer .

Encore une fois Naruto fut totalement surpris par le brun . Il s'était vue avoir une engueulade tonitruante avec l'autre mais rien ! À la place le brun le regardait calmement presque ... Tristement ? Non il rêvait ! Naruto se leva , excédé du comportement du brun qui ne rimait avec aucun des traits de sa personnalité . Il s'assied comme il put sur son bureau gêné par la couette saucissonnant son corps . Et en plus du coup il crevait de chaud la d'dans ! Naruto grogna en gesticulant .

- Et si tu te mettait à l'aise ?

- Mais bien sûr je te vois venir ! "Et si tu te mettais à l'aise pour que je vois ton corps de rêve pour m'en rassasié !"! Se moqua Naruto alors que Sasuke s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui lentement , ce qui eut l'effet instantané de stressé le blond qui lui lança un regard menaçant .

- C'est vrai que tu as un corps de rêve Naruto . Dit le brun d'une voix suave qui donna des frissons à Naruto .

Se rendant compte de ce saloperie de frisson Naruto s'incendia lui même . C'est pas possible ! Si lui aussi il devenait intenable c'est clair qu'il allait y passer ! Brusquement il s'éloigna du brun en le bousculant et était bien partie pour se vautrer au sol vue l'élan conséquent qu'il avait pris et le manque de place que ses pieds avaient , ainsi saucissonné . Il se défit alors de sa couette afin de se rattraper in-extremis avec ses mains nouvellement libéré de leur étaux de tissu .

Sasuke regarda Naruto sur le sol , la couverture en travers de son dos nue qui se relevait lentement avec le regard en coin vers lui comme dans l'attente d'une attaque de sa part . Chose qu'il aurait certainement faite vue la sensualité des muscles du blond roulant sous sa peaux si ... Hmm ... Il se reprit en agitant la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux céruléens du blond maintenant retourné . Naruto semblait gêné et inquiet . Sasuke soupira . Certes le blond était l'incarnation même de tout ses fantasmes mais il savait ce contenir un minimum ! Il s'approcha lentement , comme si le blond était un animal apeuré , empoigna sa couverture doucement alors que Naruto reculait son buste en raffermissant sa prise sur la couverture contre son torse en signe de crainte . Ce geste exaspéra Sasuke autant qu'il le peina .

- Naruto ... Vas mettre ton jean , je ferais rien .

Indiqua calmement le brun en donnant un petit coup de menton vers la chaise ou reposait un jean tout en retirant la couverture d'une douce autorité mais ferme . La douceur des paroles et du gestes poussèrent le blond à obéir sans toute fois quitter le brun des yeux . Il fut agréablement surpris que Sasuke n'en profite pas pour le dévorer du regard , il avait même tournée la tête sur le côté . Il respectait son intimité . Enfin ! Il n'y croyait plus .

Sasuke regarda de nouveau le blond lorsqu'il n'entendit plus de frottement de tissu contre sa peaux et ne pus s'empêcher de détailler le dos du blond qui s'était retourné pour prendre un T-shirt en se mordant les lèvres . Naruto avait une musculature bien développé et non à outrance sous une peaux si douce et ... Bref tout ce qu'il aimait réuni chez le blond . Qui aurait crue que cet être exubérant et extravertie au possible était l'incarnation même de tous ses fantasmes , même les plus inavouables ! Un tissu blanc recouvra cette merveille et il détourna le regard juste avant que Naruto ne le voix .

- Merci ... Souffla le blond pour une raison qu'ignorait Sasuke mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder à son avis .

Il se rassirent sur le lit à une distance respectable . Naruto fut agacé et troublé par le regard insistant posé sur lui .

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda t'il pour ramener le brun au présent .

- Je ... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux , stupéfait et planta son regard dans celui du brun qui se leva sous la gène occasionné . Le blond observa le si sûr de lui et hautain Uchiwa Sasuke ce triturer les mains en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre .

- Pour la deuxième fois , je veux dire .

- Et pas pour la première ?

- Non la première fois c'était ...

Sasuke ce tue et repris son air impassible mais c'était trop tard . Naruto avait très bien vue le regard lubrique qu'avait posé une milliseconde de trop Sasuke sur lui . Et étrangement il ne fut pas sûr de trouver ça répugnant , et cette constatation le perturba tellement qu'il baissa la tête où il senti avec horreur ses joues chauffer . Sasuke regardait avec inquiétude le blond . Pourquoi avait-il baissé la tête ? Il se frotta davantage encore les mains en s'insultant d'idiot face à son comportement débile mais s'approcha du blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher . Il devait savoir ce qui turlupinait Naruto . Il s'apprêtait à relever le menton du blond mais ce souvint que Gaara lui avait dit que maintenant , à cause de lui , le blond détestait qu'on le touche . Il stoppa donc son geste en serrant les mâchoire . Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pas donné pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peaux !

Naruto qui avait vue le brun éviter intentionnellement de le toucher ne sue comment le prendre . Le brun n'osait-il plus le toucher ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ? Ou peut être évitait-il de le toucher pour ne pas perdre les pédales à niveaux ? Étrangement cette possibilité fit manquer un battement à son cœur .

- Naruto ... Souffla le brun .

L'interpelé releva la tête après une infime hésitation et planta ses yeux dans les puits sans fond de Sasuke . Il s'y perdit avant de détourner le regard , incapable de garder le lien visuel .

- Je te jure que je te toucherais plus jamais alors baisse ta garde , plus personne ne te veux de mal .

Le blond fronça fortement les sourcils avant de se relever en douceur . Il jaugea Sasuke qui semblait réellement sincère . Il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule ?

- Mais enfin , de quoi tu parles ?

Le brun fut surpris par la question de son camarade . Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait ? Réellement ? Soudain pour avoir réponse à ses questions il posa abruptement une main contre le cou doré du blond qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil . C'est clair que de voir Sasuke Uchiwa vous dévisager alors qu'il vous touchait comme si vous étiez atteint de lèpre était étrange .

- Tu ne crains pas ?

- Ton touché ?

- ... Sasuke haucha lentement la tête en ne pouvant que fixer le point de contact de leur peaux .

- Heu ... Bah ... Tu sais ... T'as fait pire que ça ...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre à l'image de lui s'enfonçant en Naruto alors qu'il se tordait langoureusement puis revint au présent pour remarquer les rougeurs du blond . Pourquoi rougissait-il ?

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Heu je ... Parce ...

Le blond préféra se taire plutôt que de passer pour un autiste et s'extirpa du regard insistant du brun en ce retournant pour s'appuyer contre son bureau . Cette situation ne menait à rien ! Il commençais à fatiguer . Que croyait-il ? Que le brun allait changer pour ses beaux yeux ? Il avait beaux connaître la vérité rien y changeait . Il s'obstinait a espérer ! L'espoir fait vivre disait-on mais fait aussi mal lorsque l'on s'écrase contre la réalité ! Et pourtant il est si facilement suscité ! L'être humain est un masochiste ! Soudain deux mains pâles se posèrent à côté des siennes , contre son bureau. Sasuke encerclait son corps par derrière . Et un doux frisson lui fit baisser la tête lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke dans sa nuque .

- Tu ne devrais pas me tourner le dos Naruto .

- Et ... Et pourquoi ? Demanda tout feu tout flamme le blond qui tremblait légèrement .

- Parce que ton cul est à ...

Naruto allait enfoncé son coude dans les côtes de cet enfoiré mais un soupire consterné suivit d'un front se posant brutalement contre son dos le fit se stopper . Sasuke était consterné par son attitude ? Non !

- Excuse moi , je suis désolé ! Alors que je venait tout juste de dire que j'allais arrêter ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi tu es tellement ... Rhaaa je suis irrécupérable la dessus jamais je n'ai fait de compliment à qui que ce soit ! Tout ce que je sais faire c'est décrire de façon salace une personne que je trouve à mon goût . Je suis nul ...

Naruto ne dis rien et laissa le brun enserrer sa taille fortement . Il était tétanisé , que devait-il faire ? Il voyait déjà le brun profiter de lui et se frotter à son cul comme il venait si élégamment de le dire mais une petite voix lui disait que tout pourrait très bien se passer autrement . Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres en soupirant pour se calmer , sa nuque le picotait désagréablement , l'oppressait . Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça alors il pris son courage à deux mains et pivota sa tête vers le côté pour apercevoir le visage du brun .

- Hum ... Sasuke ?

L'interpelé frotta sa joue contre le dos du blond en relevant le visage pour fixer ses lèvres désormais visibles .

- Hn ?

Naruto retourna son visage qu'il avait pivoté vers le brun , face au mur . Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir normalement ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ce serait lui qui devait s'en vouloir ? Non mais sérieux ? Est ce que les gens on pour habitude de se coller à vous de la sorte juste pour bavarder ? Agacé , le blond gigota pour se soustraire mais à sa plus grande horreur Sasuke ne fit que raffermir sa prise , l'électrisant et le faisant stopper net son début de rébellion .

- Hm , reste tranquille tu veux ? Regarde je ne fais rien de plus .

Et comme pour prouver ses dires le brun replaça sa joue contre le dos de Naruto qui ne savait réellement plus quoi faire . Ils restèrent comme ça bien cinq minutes . Cinq minutes ou Naruto avait gardé les sourcils froncés et faillit avoir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il avait entendu le souffle régulier du brun courir sur son épaule en croyant que ce con s'était endormis . Soudain Naruto sentie deux mains fortes empoigner ses hanches pour le retourner en douceur . Il regarda avec l'éberlue son vis à vis repositionner ses mains de par et d'autre de son corps , sur la table et reposer son front contre son torse . Le brun était légèrement plus grand que lui et devait donc se courber dans une position que Naruto jugea peu confortable . Il se rouait de coup mentalement pour cette pensée idiote et sans importance lorsqu'il sentie deux lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule . Il faillit incendié le brun mais stoppa son impulsivité lorsque Sasuke poussa un long soupire d'aise . C'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est ce qui nous faisait l'Uchiwa ?

- Naruto ...

Ce fut à peine un souffle gravissant sa clavicule amoureusement pensa Naruto en écarquillent les yeux se rendant compte qu'il venait d'associer Sasuke et amour dans la même pensé ... Lui aussi devenait taré !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu sentais l'air marin et le sable chaud ?

- Heu ... Non ...

Ho il imitait la petite maison dans la prairie ou quoi ? Fallait qu'il arrête le délire ! Naruto repoussa le brun par les épaules et fut soufflé par le regard profond de ce dernier . Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte ? Soudain une main fraiche se faufila dans sa nuque et il se retrouva avec des lèvres sur les siennes . Naruto tenta de repousser le brun mais se dernier insista pour rester ... Là ... Sans rien faire d'autre ... Naruto , les yeux grands ouvert observaient avec tétanie le brun lui mordiller doucement les lèvres avant de les presser tendrement des siennes ... Aucune animosité ,aucune impatience , aucune vulgarité ...

- Est ce que tu savais aussi que j'avais adoré notre baisé au lycée ? Tes lèvres sont de loin les plus exquises de toutes .

Naruto entre-ouvrit les lèvres par surprise à l'entente de ses mots et faillit se dépêcher de les refermer pour empêcher le brun d'investir sa bouche de sa langue mais ce dernier semblait n'en faire cure . Il regarda une fois de plus avec surprise Sasuke capturer avec malice et douceur sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes . Et doucement , comme pétrifié , il laissa le brun glisser sa langue en lui . Un baisé tendre débuta , lent et doux . Il y avait une telle différence avec la brutalité dont avait fait preuve Sasuke que Naruto se surpris à aimer et même participer au baiser . Cela sembla émoustiller le brun puisqu'il s'empressa de passer une main sur la nuque de Naruto pour approfondir leur contact . Ce geste surpris le blond qui rompit leur contact et se recula . La main toujours en possession de sa nuque Sasuke souffla .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum ... Je ne suis pas ... Une pute que tu peux te faire juste pour quelques tendresses .

- ... Le brun soupira .

- ...

- Tu crois que je ferais ça à une pute comme tu dis ?

Aussitôt Sasuke repoussa Naruto contre son lit , ce dernier s'effondra dessus en un hoquet surpris . Et pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre la situation , sa boucle de ceinture émit un cliquetis métallique suivit du son caractéristique d'une braguette que l'on descend . Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes et s'apprêtait à le repousser violemment mais encore une fois il fut happé par les yeux sans fond de Sasuke . Son regard était calme et empreint d'un désir sans nom alors qu'il le fixait .

- Reste tranquille . Ça vas aller .

Naruto déglutit face à ce regard si ... Et cette voix tellement ... Alors lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son entre-jambe , il ne put se retenir de se mordre les lèvres . Sasuke le massait lentement , tellement lentement que ça devint une torture pour lui , tout en le fixant les lèvres entre-ouverte et les yeux semi-clos . Sasuke semblait se repaître de l'image de Naruto en plein plaisirs . Le blond préféra donc fermer les yeux mais c'était sans compter sur son vis à vis qui faufila sa main dans son boxer et prit d'autorité la virilité de Naruto qui geint et bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement à moitié bloqué .

- Tu t'imagines pas a quel point j'aimerais voir ton corps entièrement nue sous moi Naruto .

Le blond tressaillit à l'entente de ses mots et saisit dans un geste de défense le poignet qui le tenait . La prise sur son sexe se raffermit alors soudainement et entama des vas et vient rapide , grisant . Très vite la chaleur monta dans son bassin , le plaisirs lui fit arquer le dos alors que Naruto avait saisit le drap à côté de sa tête et le serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures . Des gémissements rauques et plaintifs sortir de ses lèvres mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement la chaleur enivrante grimpait dans son corps tout entier maintenant . À un tel point qu'elle en devenait insupportable . Dans un mouvement incontrôlé , Naruto envoya son bassin à la rencontre du brun qui dévorait des yeux son état de perdition . Sasuke n'avait qu'un seul but : faire jouir Naruto . Aussi passa t'il le pouce sur la fente du gland du blond qui s'électrifia du contact et poussa un cri de plaisirs en se déversant sur son torse encore couvert .

Sasuke se délecta de la vue de Naruto . Il haletait fortement , la tête encore rejeté , les doigts tremblant sous l'émotion , les lèvres pincés et les yeux fortement fermé . Mais ses dernier se rouvrir brusquement lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide engloba son sexe . Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de Naruto quant il se redressa pour tomber sur le brun qui ... Le prenait en bouche . Jamais il n'aurait crue cela possible venant de Sasuke . Il vit le brun le regarder profondément en entament un mouvement hésitant et maladroit sur sa verge . Il comprit alors que le brun n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fais de fellation à qui que ce soit . C'était sa première fois . Naruto ne put alors empêcher le flux de plaisirs parvenir jusqu'à son bassin qui redonna vie rapidement à son membre enfoncé dans la bouche de Sasuke . Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il passa une main dans les cheveux brun pour les agripper sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette vue si grisante . Les regards ne se lâchaient pas tandis que Naruto imposa petit à petit son rythme au brun qui , docile , s'adapta . Il s'adapta tellement bien et vite que Naruto faillit jouir encore une fois lorsque ce dernier lui fit une gorge profonde .

Un sourire triomphale se dessina sur les commissures des lèvres de Sasuke à la vue aphrodisiaque qu'il provoquait . S'en suivit une succession de gorge profonde qui envoyèrent Naruto loin dans les limbes du plaisirs . Sasuke sentie une vague de désir le secoué et s'engouffrer dans sa verge depuis longtemps douloureuse lorsqu'il vit Naruto écarter lentement les cuisses avant de jouir dans un râle long et sonore . Le brun se plaça entre les jambes tannées tout en portant fébrilement ses mains a son propre jean en regardant Naruto reprendre difficilement le contrôle de son corps après son deuxième orgasme .

Alors que Naruto calmait enfin les mouvements involontaires de son bassin , deux poignes sur ses genoux se firent sentir . Il redressa difficilement la tête et tomba sur un Sasuke , tête baissé , jean ouvert sur son boxer et serrant ses genoux ouverts . Quant avait-il écarter les cuisses ? Se demanda Naruto quelque peu horrifié de son geste inconscient lorsque un tremblement de la part du brun secoua ses jambes . La puissance du frisson que venait de subir le brun impressionna Naruto qui comprit que le brun avait un désir de le possédé puissant mais se contenait comme il pouvait . Le blond fut touché de cette attention et se redressa . Lentement , il fit atteindre à ses mains le début du boxer visible de son ... Qu'importe , il venait de décidé qu'il serait son amant . Au moins pour cette nuit pensa tristement Naruto avant d'attraper l'élastique du boxer noir et de l'abaisser lentement . Sasuke releva immédiatement son regard suintant de désirs dans celui de Naruto , il comprit alors que le blond acceptait . Il aurait Naruto ce soir .

Mais le blond capta son regard et opta pour une autre approche . De ce fait Sasuke se fit repousser sur le dos et commença à stressé d'un nouveau refus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur son bassin . Il plongea les yeux dans ceux bleu océan de Naruto l'ayant enjambé . Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela , sans bouger , ni oser briser le silence . Sasuke ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec un acte irréfléchie et le blond jaugeait la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il porte lentement ses mains vers la taille du brun . Sasuke le regarda attraper le bas de son T-shirt et le relevé sur son ventre . Il obtempéra et bougea les bras pour l'aider à retirer totalement son vêtement et fus de suite captivé par le regard impassible du blond posé sur son torse .

Pour la première fois de sa vie , il se demanda s'il plaisait . Jusqu'alors il n'en avait jamais douté , il plaisait à tous mais avec Naruto c'était différent , tout était différent . Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des incisives mordant doucement la lèvre inférieur du blond . Naruto porta le bout de ses doigts sur son torse musclé et effleura la peaux situé entre ses pectoraux . Le brun déglutit . Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Et le regard captivé de Naruto captivé par sa silhouette lui intima de rester tranquille . Ce qu'il fit .

Il sentie donc le blond passer délicatement ses mains sur ses flancs . Sa respiration s'emballa pour la première fois pour une autre raison que la jouissance pure lorsqu'il sentie ses mains tannées emprisonner possessivement ses hanches . Il regarda dans un état second Naruto se baisser sur lui . Il ne pris pas en compte sa respiration maintenant laborieuse trop pris dans la sensation des lèvres du blond posé amoureusement dans son cou . Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il porta sa mains dans les cheveux blond de Naruto mais ce dernier grogna .

- Tu ne bouges pas ! Lui ordonna t-il en plantant des yeux menaçant dans les siens . C'est à mon tour d'en profiter un peu .

Sasuke déglutit tout en retirant doucement sa main alors que le blond retournait à ses occupations . Il dut bien agripper ses mains en serrant fortement le draps pour ne pas faire de geste incontrôlé lorsque la langue mutine du blond vint retracer sa jugulaire . C'était tout de même dingue l'effet qu'il lui faisait ! En ce moment , on lui aurait dit que Dieu était Naruto , qu'il aurait hoché vigoureusement de la tête .

Il ne put toute fois s'empêcher de grogner lorsque le tissue désagréable du T-shirt de Naruto frotta sa peaux . Le blond sembla penser la même chose puisqu'il se redressa et retira lentement le coupable de leur séparation sous les yeux gourmand du brun . Naruto revint alors vers Sasuke mais ce dernier déchanta lorsqu'il vit le blond rester positionné juste au dessus de son corps . Il se mordit la lèvre . Qu'est ce qu'il voulait sentir le torse chaud et puissant de Naruto contre lui ! Il releva son regard vers les yeux céruléens et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il s' aperçue que Naruto le fixait impassiblement . Pour la première fois de sa vie , Sasuke détourna le regard avec gêne . Pourquoi Naruto ne présentait aucune marque d'une quelconque émotions ? Lui qui est toujours si expressif ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Soudain Sasuke se sentie stresser de ne pas plaire au blond , qu'il décide de rebrousser chemin tout bien réfléchie .

Un très léger rire l'incita à regarder en coin Naruto et il découvrit un sourire satisfait étirer ses fines lèvres . L'instant d'après une main avait saisit sa mâchoire alors que ces même lèvres taquines se posait doucement sur les siennes . Juste posé , sans bougé , les yeux dans les yeux . Ce fut Naruto qui mena la danse , ferma les yeux et initia le baisé . Il fut tendre et leur langue se rejoignirent avant même qu'ils n'en prennent conscience . Leurs langues jouaient entre elles , se cherchaient , se fuyaient pour mieux se retrouver . Lorsque Sasuke capta l'esquisse d'une rupture dans leur contact par Naruto , il ne put s'empêcher et plaça une main derrière la nuque du blond pour le garder avec lui . Voyant que Naruto ne rouspétait pas , il se redressa lentement , faisant frotter délicieusement leurs torse l'un sur l'autre alors que Naruto suivait docilement le mouvement .

Sasuke , toujours captivé par leur baisé , porta son autre mains à la taille de Naruto qui répondit instantanément en portant à son tour une main à la nuque de son vis à vis et une autre à la taille où il passa le pouce sous le boxer du brun . Lentement il abaissa le boxer avec le jean faisant haleté Sasuke qui rompit le baisé pour profité du cou du blond . Sasuke mordit doucement dans la peaux tout en passant lentement les barrières du jean du blond qui en faisait de même . Lorsqu'il entendit le blond haleté à son oreille il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper fortement les fesses rebondies pour plaquer son corps contre le sien . Il écouta avec délice le gémissement surpris de Naruto qui avait légèrement redresser la tête vers l'arrière , il put donc lécher ouvertement la peaux douce de son cou .

- Sa ... Sasu-ke ...

L'interpelé si luxurieusement sourit lubriquement en se mordant la lèvre et repoussa lentement Naruto sans décollé leur bassins enfin liés . Une fois allongé , il finit de descendre le jean et le boxer du blond qui regardait en agrippant toujours plus fortement la nuque de son ... Amant ? Il chassa cette question et s'aperçut qu'il était nue sous Sasuke qui avait encore son jean . Il le rappela à l'ordre en tirant sur le tissue . Le brun sourit et retira le reste de ses vêtements sans lâcher des yeux Naruto . Il revint ensuite pour embrasser langoureusement Naruto tout en faisant filer ses doigts à l'intérieur des cuises du blond qui écarta encore plus les jambes sous les frissons . C'est fou comme il était sensible ici ! Pensa Sasuke en voyant son blond s'arquer pour plus de contact . Il écarquilla un peu les yeux en se rendant compte du déterminant possessif devant le surnom de Naruto mais finit par sourire tendrement en voyant une goutte de sueurs perler lentement sur le pectoral du blond . Il agrippa les hanches de Naruto et se pencha sur ce dernier .

- Naruto ...

L'interpelé fixa son vis à vis avec incertitude . Il était si doux et tendre . S'en était irréaliste ! Sasuke le fixait sans détour , sans animosité ni désirs malsain . Il avait presque envie de croire qu'il le regardait amoureusement . Soudain leur membres douloureux entrèrent en contact , Naruto gémit de plaisirs en passant un bras dans le dos de Sasuke qui entama un lent déhanchement sur le blond .

La chaleur montait , les membres s'emmêlaient , les souffles se perdaient , les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peaux voisine , les torses se frôlaient , se percutaient , se caressaient , les bassins s'animait mais Sasuke semblait garder vicieusement une cadence lente qui fit gémir de frustration son blond .

- Sas'ke !

- Hn ?

- Tu ... Tu comptes coucher une deuxième fois avec moi ?

La question était sortie toute seule . Comme si son subconscient , sentant le danger d'une ivresse empêchant les neurones de marcher convenablement arrivé , avait pris les commandes pour pas faire de conneries .

- Non .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux . Mais pourtant ?...

- Pas que deux fois , Sasuke lui agrippa la nuque et baisa ses lèvres tendrement , mais autant de fois qu'il me serra possible de le faire avec toi .

- Alors ça veut dire que Han !

- Oui .

Sasuke réitéra son brusque mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir de plaisirs Naruto .

- Je te veux , je veux que tu sois à moi !

- Mais HAn !

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes .

- HAN Sa-Ha !

- Je veux être le seul à te posséder !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?!

Sasuke sourit et se recule pour s'occuper plus intimement encore de son blond mais il fut retenu par ce dernier lui prenant en coupe le visage .

- Mais avant , je veux que tu me le dises !

- Quoi ? Tu veux déjà une déclaration ?

- Non idiot ! Tu pourrais faire un infarctus . Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi c'est donnant donnant .

Sasuke sourit avant de déposer un baisé tendre contre les lèvres rougit et ... à lui .

- L'idée de t'être infidèle ne met même pas venue à l'esprit amour .

Naruto se sentit tout chose à surnom du brun . Jamais il ne l'avait appelé de la sorte . C'était un bon point non ? Il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant lubriquement et reposa son dos contre le matelas . Sasuke le regarda porté une main à sa joue puis écarter encore plus les cuisses , un appel à la luxure qui lui fit presque mal tellement de besoin de le prendre l'assaillait .

Il porta ses doigts à sa propre bouche sous les yeux perçant de Naruto qui commençait déjà à tortiller du bassin en se mordant les lèvres . Sasuke sourit en coin lorsqu'il vit le blond suivre ses doigts luisant se diriger vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses dorées .

-Tu es prêts ? Demanda doucement le brun .

Pour toute réponse , Naruto encercla l'arrière des cuisses du brun de ses jambes et fit un mouvement très explicite vers les doigts de Sasuke qui déglutit avant de caresser son intimité en faisant à peine entrer son index . Naruto se tortillait toujours plus , contractait la mâchoire en demande de plus de sensation .

- Sas'ke arrête de jouer !

- Je ne joue pas , je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux . Dit le brun avant d'enfoncer lentement mais surement son index jusqu'aux bout sans lâcher des yeux Naruto qui crispait son corps .

Il aurait put penser que c'était de douleur , mais Sasuke savait très bien ce qu'il en était réellement . Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre Naruto gémir de frustration mais ne prévu pas la main tannée qui s'empara de son épaule . Naruto se releva et encercla doucement la gorge du brun .

-Je peux très bien le faire tout seul tu sais alors ... Commença à s'énerver Naruto avant qu'il ne pousse un gémissement sonore en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'une autre phalange entra en lui sans sommation .

-Non Naruto ! Dit-il en faisant un vas et vient profond en son corps tannée . C'est moi qui donne le rythme !Finit Sasuke en repoussant brutalement Naruto qui émit un son surpris . Ils se regardèrent sérieusement , le blond plus surpris et le brun plus vicieusement .

- Retourne toi . Ordonna Sasuke , ce qui fit accéléré le rythme cardiaque de Naruto mais il ne lui obéit pas pour autant .

D'où on repoussait les gens de la sorte pour ensuite leur donner des ordres ? Voyant le problème , Sasuke s'abaissa à lui et dit en faisant filer ses doigts sur son pectoral :

- N'est pas peur , ce serra dix fois mieux que toute les fois réunit que tu as eut Naruto . Mais pour cela il faut une bonne préparation . Susura le brun tandis que Naruto ne semblait pas tout comprendre .

Sous le regard insistant mais si calme et tendre de Sasuke , il s'exécuta . À peine eut-il finit de se mettre sur le ventre qu'un bras puissant passa en travers de sa taille pour le hisser sur ses genoux .

- Sasuke !

- Chuut ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais HAN SA-HA hng .

Naruto mordait son poing tellement la chose était si ... Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller lorsque le brun lui écarta d'avantage encore les fesses . Il n'y croyait pas ! Sasuke faisait vraiment ça pour lui ? Son dos se cambra et il montra sa croupe lorsque la langue du brun entra plus profondément en lui . C'était si étrange ! Une chose pareil ! Mais savoir qui lui faisait ça était tellement grisant ! Le brun entrait et sortait lentement de lui , caressait son anneaux avant de replonger en lui pour des caresse si ...

- Tu as hâte un Naruto ? Demanda le brun en faisant le tour de son orifice , N'est ce pas que tu as hâte ? Répéta-t-il en renfonçant sa langue aussi profondément que possible alors que Naruto rejetait la tête en arrière dans un son guttural . Répond moi bébé !

- Ou-Oui ! Ho Oui !

Répondit Naruto sans aucun moyen de se contrôlé , le petit nom l'ayant chauffé à blanc . Il avait l'impression de passer pour une chienne , ce qui le froissait un peu mais dans ce cas là , Sasuke lui aussi passait pour un chien .

- Tu veux que je te prenne hein ?

- Hn-oui ! Souffla-t-il alors que les larmes lui montait au yeux . Jamais il n'avait eut pareil relation !

- Mais avant , commença le brun en se dégageant avant d'enfoncé d'autorité directement trois doigts en Naruto , Je veux bien te préparer pour ne pas te faire mal . Conclut le brun en retirant ses doigts pour mieux les renfoncer sous le gémissement suppliant du blond .

- Sas'ke ! Je te veux Ha main-t'nant !

- Chuut ! Pas de précipitation bébé .

Naruto mordit dans son oreiller pour empêcher un gémissement qui se transforma donc en grognement lorsque le brun pris son sexe en main . Il le massait et le baisait des doigts doucement mais si durement que son corps entier remontait et redescendait sur le lit . Il gémit légèrement d'inconfort , Sasuke semblait chercher quelque chose mais ...

-HAANN HA OUI ENCORE !

- Enfin trouvé gémit Sasuke avant de renfoncer violemment ses doigts en plein dans le centre des plaisirs de Naruto qui se contorsionna pour garder les doigts du brun au plus profond de lui . Sasuke refit des allers retours brutaux mais ho combien apprécié par le blond qui était totalement perdu et ne désirait qu'une chose : Plus !

Quant le brun retira ses doigts , Naruto grogna fortement de mécontentement avant de réalisé que l'étape suivante n'en serait que plus jouissive , grisante et lubrique . Il se rendit aussi compte de son comportement et rougit fortement en passant sa main sur sa bouche . Il avait agit ... Comme ... Comme une p... Il ne put finir sa phrase que Sasuke le retournait vers lui et s'installait entre ses jambes en le regardant avec une passion dévorante .

- Tu es magnifique bébé . Susurra-t-il en relevant les cuisses de Naruto sur les siennes qui se sentit apaisé par les paroles du brun puis émoustiller comme pas permit .

Sasuke fixa Naruto sans bougé , le blond fut encore surpris de voir quelle prévenance lui portait le brun avant de hocher doucement de la tête , donnant son accord au brun qui ne se fit pas prier . Il entra lentement en Naruto et à peine commença-t-il à le pénétré qu'une vague de plaisirs l'assaillit . Il avait oublié à quel point ce corps ... Non , à quelle point Naruto était jouissif . Il était déjà au bord du précipice mais ne voulait en aucun cas finir aussi tôt leur ébat passionnelle .

Compulsivement il raffermit fortement sa prise sur les hanches de Naruto qui grimaça quelque peu sur la forte poigne mais ne dit rien voyant très bien la retenu dont devait faire preuve son amant .Après quelques secondes interminable pour l'un comme pour l'autre , Sasuke parvint enfin à reprendre un temps soit peu le contrôle de son corps qui décidément lui disait toujours merde lorsqu'il était près de Naruto alors en lui ! C'était même pas imaginable .

Il entama un lent allé , butta contre les fesses de Naruto , recula tout aussi lentement sous les supplications du blond .

- Sas'ke , plus Hn plus vite , plus fort , plus Han encore !

Complètement désireux après les paroles de Naruto il se retira entièrement puis se remboita brutalement en Naruto qui arqua le dos en hurlant , les membres éparsent , le souffle soudainement erratique et les larmes au joues .

- Ho oui ! Oui !  
>- Tu aimes ça hein ? Demanda Sasuke avec ce ton de leur première fois .<p>

Naruto fut surpris avant de se souvenir de ce côté de Sasuke également . Ce côté aguicheur , sur de lui , et tellement bon ! Il voulait Sasuke , mais pas seulement sa tendresse ! Il voulait tout de lui . Son côté grincheux , son côté chiant , solitaire , gentleman , attentionné comme son lui bête de sexe .

- Ho oui j'aime ça ! J'aime quant tu es au plus profond de moi à me pilonner comme personne .

Totalement sous le charme érotique , Sasuke entama une violente danse lubrique .

- Tu aimes hein ? Quant je te prend comme une chienne ?  
>- Oui HAN j'aime-j'aime aussi Ha Hn quant tu me prend comme ... Comme une brute ! J'aime HAn quant Ho tu me baises HAN-HA sur le sol HAn ou contre un mur HAANN OUI HO OUI !<p>

Sasuke brutalisait totalement Naruto à le prendre de la sorte , il le pilonnait à en avoir des crampes . Son sexe entrait et sortait frénétiquement du cul du blond qui était littéralement au anges , perdu entre le plaisirs et le désirs et la jouissance . Leur corps claquaient entre eux avec une force incroyable tellement leur désirs étaient intense et insoutenable .

Sasuke embrassa furieusement la bouche de Naruto qui ne le laissa pas en manque et partage sa bouche avec lui tout en empoignant le cul ferme de Sasuke dans l'espoir de l'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ses entrailles .Puis soudain les deux jeunes hommes s'arquèrent violemment . Naruto hurla le prénom de son amant avant de jouir en étant toujours transporté par les coup de rein sévère du brun qui ne tarda pas à se déverser en lui , apposant sa marque encore une fois . Mais une marque qui elle , resterait .

Sasuke s'écroula au côté de Naruto , faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser son amant qui soufflais comme un bœuf tellement sa respiration échappait à son contrôle . Sasuke se souvint de ses mots cru et eut le besoin exprès d'embrasser fougueusement Naruto qui , bien que surpris , se laissa faire sans rechigner . Il s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que Sasuke ne déposes de petit baisé dans le cou d'un Naruto exténué .

- Alors ... On est ... Commença avec une grande hésitation le blond . Le brun sourit contre sa peaux avant de chevaucher son corps dorée pour planter ses yeux dans ceux céruléens .  
>- Et plus si affinité !<p> 


End file.
